Strange things are happening to me
by kayesie
Summary: Santana is driving in the middle of a thunderstorm when something runs into the front of her car. What she assumes is an animal turns out to be a girl that is now laying lifeless in the middle of the road. Despite the warning signs and the uneasiness she feels she goes to help the girl. What starts out as her being a good citizen turns into something she wasn't prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fic let me know what you think :)**

**I don't own Glee**

"No way! I'm not eating this it looks like shit!"

"Santana you haven't even tried it." Rachel says while rolling her eyes at her friend's antics.

"It looks disgusting and besides I refuse to eat something that I don't know what it consist of." Santana grumbled out.

"It's Rachel's tofu surprise." Quinn spoke up.

"Well I don't want to be surprised when it's coming out my asshole like lava tonight."

"Santana!" Both Rachel and Quinn scolded at the same time.

Santana cracks up laughing she loved teasing Rachel although the food did look like it had been eaten before and spit back out. It was Sunday the only day of the week she had off and she was sharing dinner and a glass a wine with her two best friends.

"So Santana are you ready for this coming week's seafood festival?" Rachel asked.

"I'm ready for the revenue the place will make but I'm definitely not ready for crowd its going to bring" Santana replied.

Santana co-owned a club/restaurant with Quinn called Lopez & Fabray's. It was one of the town's most popular hot spot. It was a two level building with the club on the first floor and an upscale restaurant on the second. The place was open six days a week but only opened from and six in the evening until two in the morning. Even though they equally owned the place 50/50 Santana managed the club part and Quinn was the head chef and manager of the restaurant. All three went to high school together and remained have close ever since.

"You should be asking Quinn if she is ready because she is the one who had to come up with the new seafood based menus for the restaurant and the club's bar menus. I'm just doing my usual ordering people around and flirting with some sexy ladies" Santana said while wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Quinn snorts "Yeah whatever love em and leave em Lopez. Anyways I'm really excited about the new menus I hope people like the dishes I came up with."

"Trust me I have happily gained at least five pounds taste testing your dishes and I know they will love them Q." Santana says with sincerity.

"Yeah babe your dishes must be amazing if Satan is giving you a compliment on it." Rachel adds with a smirk.

"What can I say I'm passionate about food and speaking of food I will not be coming over for dinner again unless Quinn cooks. I'm sorry Rachel but this food looks and taste like dog food... the dry kind." Santana says while shuffling the tofu surprise around her plate.

"How do even know what dog food taste like Santana?" Rachel shot back.

"I can imagine matter of fact I'd rather eat dog food than this shi-"

"Ok! That's enough you two." Quinn says as she stands to start cleaning up the table. She leans over and gives Rachel a peck on the lips. "I think your tofu surprise was great honey."

Santana starts making gagging noises "you two are gross I need to get out of here."

She walks over to look out the blinds to check the weather. The forecast said it would be bad weather tonight so she wanted to make it home before she got caught up in the storm. Thunder sounds outside and Santana releases the window blinds with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh great, this is just fan-fucking-tastic. Now I have to drive home in this stupid thunderstorm." Santana says annoyed beyond belief at the thought of driving in this weather. She was hoping to be gone by now but the two love birds insisted on making her stay for dinner.

"You know Santana you can always crash here tonight with Quinn and I." Rachel suggests as she clears off the table.

Santana lets out a loud snort. "Why so I can suffer all night long trying to block out those hideous screams you make when Fabgay over there is going down on you? Yeah no thanks Berry."

This comment causes her to receive a slap on the back of the head as Quinn passes her on the way to the kitchen. "Santana don't be crude."

"Oh come on I was just kidding and besides its just a ten minute drive. What bad can happen in that time?" Little did she know that she would soon come to regret these words.

"Well just be careful okay." Quinn said and Rachel nodded her head in agreement

"Okay moms I will." Santana replied as she walked out the door preparing herself to brave the storm ahead.

* * *

Santana decides to make the best of this drive by belting her heart out to Britney Spears' song "Hit me baby one more time."

"_my loneliness is killing me, and I, I must confess I still believe... _Santana holds her right ear with her hand and sings high _"still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time."_

The next moment happened in the blink of an eye. Something sounding like a loud explosive crashes into the front side of her car causing her to lose total control and spin out. The car spins three times before finally coming to a abrupt halt. Santana holds a hand to her chest trying to still her rapid beating heart and trying to process what just happened. Her eyes widened in panic as questions run through her mind. Did lightning strike the car, did she hit a deer, or was it a bear? She glanced out her wind shield and saw the damage done to the front of her car. That's when she noticed something in the road but she couldn't really make out what it was.

"What the fuck is that?" Santana screamed. She strained to see and it almost looked like a person she hit but there was no way could a person tear off the whole front side of a car. She knew she had to go and check it out and if it was a person she needed to get them help. At least the thunderstorm had calmed down she thought.

"Oh please don't let this turn into one of the creepy ass horror movies."

So she sent up a silent prayer and cautiously proceeded to get out of the car. The winds was blowing eerily, tree limbs and debris was all over the road but as she made her way to the middle of the road she could make out a a lone figure slumped over. She let out a loud gasp when she discovered what was the cause of the wreck.

"Oh hell no this can't be happening." she said in fear as she saw a bloody body of what appeared to be a girl.

"Hey are you okay?" After no response Santana scolds herself. "Of course not Santana you just mowed her down with your car."

Santana walks closer to inspect the body and notice that the girl isn't breathing. At this revelation she holds her hands on her head and paces back and forth, as she frantically begins to panic.

"Oh my god I just killed someone, I am a fucking murderer, I'm going to go to jail, and I'm going to be someone's bitch! No Santana you will roll up in there, spot the toughest bitch and beat her ass Lima Heights Adjacent style." Santana's rant was interrupted when she heard a faint laugh coming from the presumed lifeless girl. She couldn't believe what she was hearing maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Wait are you alive and are you laughing at me?" Santana questioned angrily she could not believe the nerve of this girl. If she didn't look like she was near death I would leave her ass to fend for herself she thought. Santana was so zoned out in her angry thoughts that she didn't see the girl struggling to get to her feet. She immediately snapped out of it as she heard a strained grunt coming from the girl.

"Hey maybe you shouldn't get up. I can run to my car and grab my cell to call for help." Santana begins to jog towards her car.

"No!" Santana stops in her tracks and whips her head around at sound of soft but stern voice.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked incredulously

"I said no! Don't call for help just leave me I will be fine." The girl managed to get out.

"What the hell do you mean no? You're practically dying and you want me to just leave you here? Even though you did just go she Hulk on my car I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I just left you here to die. So whether you like it or not I'm going to go call for help." Santana continues to walk back to her car to retrieve her cell phone.

She just so happen to glance back but was shocked at what she saw. Nothing, the girl was no where to be found. She looked all around her and the girl was no where in sight. Oh my god I'm going batshit crazy she thought to herself. She turned back to her car and was met with piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

"Boo." the girl smirked.

Santana nearly jumped ten feet in the air and did the only thing she could think of in that moment. She punched the girl square in the face.

"Ah fuck!" the blue eyed girl held her nose and double over in pain. "What you do that for?" the girl said with a pout.

"S-sorry you scared me it was a reflex. Wait h-how did you do that?" Santana asked.

"I didn't do anything Santana." the girl smirked.

"Y-you know my name?" fear begin to rise throughout Santana's body as she awaited the girl's answer.

"Don't get your panties twisted love I heard you talking to yourself saying something about jail and going Lima bean on tough bitches." the girl responded with a slight giggle.

"How are you even standing right now? Here just have a seat in my car while I call for help." Santana pleaded but the girl didn't budge.

"That won't be necessary I'll fair quite nicely on my own thank you." The girl politely declined.

"Look if you won't let me call for help at least let me take you to the hospital. You look like complete shit and one hit away from croaking."

"I think I look rather cute if I may say so myself." Brittany says cutting Santana off.

"Ugh! I will not leave you out here alone just let me take you somewhere and you will never have to see me again. Santana says angrily.

The girl stared at Santana with uncertain eyes as if she was contemplating what she was saying.

"Just humor me please." Santana tried to sound sincere as possible because she truly did care about the girl's welfare.

"Okay." the girl conceded.

"Thank you." Santana says while putting the girl's arm around her neck then holding on to her waist to support most of her weight. They clumsily make their way to the passenger side where they struggle but is finally able to get the girl inside the car.

"To the hospital we go. Santana states.

"No Santana I meant it no hospitals." the girl states sternly.

"You have to go somewhere you're in pretty bad condition and your wounds need to be tended to." Santana tries to plead with the girl.

"I said no and if you plan to take me there you might as well let me out of the car now. The girl said with conviction.

"Okay fine where to then?" the girl thinks for a moment as Santana waits for her response.

"Your house." Santana's eyes bug out maybe she didn't hear the girl correctly.

"My house? Why? I don't even know you, you don't know me. Wait what is your name?" Santana rambles out.

"It's Brittany and I have no home and no family. I just need a place to recuperate then I'm out of your hair for good. I can understand why you would say no." Brittany looks down dejectedly.

Santana wouldn't dare say no to Brittany especially with how devastated she was looking. Santana was just happy that she could stop referring to Brittany as the girl. ;)

"To my house it is." Santana turns the key to the ignition and begins to drive towards her house wondering what she have gotten herself into.

**So this is chapter one sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read, left a review, favored, and followed I appreciate it.**

**Guest: No it's not Thor Britt sorry =/**

**Other Guest: I've never seen Hitman and I Know of Kyle XY and Wolverine but it's not quite any of those either. They may have some slight similarities but that's about it bb. :)**

**I don't own Glee... sadly.**

The car was filled with an awkward silence but Santana knew she had to keep Brittany talking in order to keep her awake. She kept giving her side glances to make sure she was okay as she took in Brittany's appearance for the first time. The barely there moonlight allowed her to see Brittany's pale face and the first thing she noticed was Brittany's bright blue eyes. They seem to have a glow about them almost like an exotic animal.

Despite the blood and bruises she could tell that Brittany was a pretty girl. She also noticed the girl was wearing an oversized hoodie, matching sweatpants, and a pair of sneakers. Even though her clothes were bloody, tattered, and slightly too big Santana could tell that she had a slender build. She took in her hair which was a lot lighter than her own dark tresses so she assumed her to be a blond.

"Pay attention to the road Santana that's how we got into this mess in the first place." Brittany says with a knowing smirk that it was very much her fault.

"I got us into this mess? You're the one that decided that it was a bright idea to go jogging in the middle of thunderstorm. I'm already over looking the fact that you damaged my baby." Santana says as she rubs her dashboard gently as if she was soothing it.

Brittany chuckles as the car once again goes to an awkward silence. Brittany was extremely tired and wanted to fall into a deep slumber while she healed. Santana could see the girl was struggling to remain conscience so she figured it would be a good time to get to know her car mate.

"So hey Brittany why don't you tell me about yourself." Santana tried to ask casually but it came out with more enthusiasm than she had planned.

"Ummm what do you want to know?" Brittany mumbled out.

"Anything you want to tell me. Oh you know the basics like how old are you, where are you from, is your hair blond? Most importantly what the hell were you doing out here in the middle of thunderstorm?"

Brittany let out a small chuckle. "I'm 22, I don't know where I'm from, yes I am blond, and I was running for my life."

Santana was taken back at how casual Brittany said she was running for her life. It was as if it didn't faze her and it was something of the norm. This saddened her and she wondered what kind of trouble Brittany was in that had her running for her life. She looked over at the blond once again she looked so innocent, fragile, and small. Santana's heart ached for her and she was having a hard time believing someone would want to hurt this girl.

"Looks can be deceiving Santana." It was as if Brittany had read her mind.

"What do you mean by that? Why is someone trying to kill you?" Santana asked.

"Look Santana the less you know the better. My problems are none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't! The moment you went all line backer on my car that mind you I just got painted, it became my concern!" Santana didn't mean to yell at Brittany but she was just so angry that the blond had just dismissed her.

Santana gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles began to turn white. Brittany knew she had just upset Santana and she hated it. She just didn't want to drag her into her world the less she knew the better. She always wanted someone she could share her secret with and she got the sense that Santana was someone she could trust. Her heart was telling take a leap of faith but she just couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk Santana's life.

Brittany looked over at Santana, her shoulders where tense as she looked straight ahead. Brittany studied her profile and she had to admit that Santana was gorgeous even soaking wet and thoroughly pissed. Brittany took in dark hair that once appeared to be curled but was now hanging loosely all over the Santana's shoulders. She wanted to reach out and stroke a stray piece that had fallen onto her face but she thought against it.

She continued to study the brunette's profile she could tell she was of Latin decent and maybe a little something else. She also studied her perfect eyebrows, the cutest nose, and full lips that were now in an angry pout. Brittany knew she was the cause of this and it made her heart ache but the less she knew the better it would be for in the end.

Brittany gently reached out and stroked Santana's hand and grasped it in her own. She rubbed her thumb over the brunettes knuckles until she saw her body visibly relax.

"I'm sorry Santana I didn't mean to dismiss you but some things are better left unknown. You could have left me back there but you didn't. You saved me and I appreciate it but please let me do the same by not telling you." Brittany pleaded.

"I get that you want privacy and in any other case I would respect that but given the situation you owe me some kind of explanation. You're practically a stranger and I'm trusting you enough to take you to my house. You can at least do the same and trust me."

"Nuh uh we've introduced ourselves already San so we're no longer strangers." Brittany interrupted with a slight grin.

Santana chuckled "I'm being serious here Britt."

"See! We are even using nicknames." Brittany said breaking out into a full grin.

Santana gives her a pointed look.

"Okay fine I'll explain some things." Brittany conceded.

"Good but hold on to that this is my house up on the right. Let's get you inside and get you cleaned up then you will tell me everything." Santana states.

Brittany sighed and couldn't help but think that Santana was super bossy as they approached Santana's house.

* * *

"Ouchie!"

"Oops sorry Britt I'll be more careful." Santana apologized.

Santana may have dropped Brittany down on her bed a bit too harshly. It took them 15 minutes to make it up Santana's front steps due to the fact that Santana was carry both of their weights. After getting Brittany adjusted in an upright position at the head of the bed she went to the kitchen to get the her some water and pain killers.

She returned and saw the blonde had her eyes closed and she rushed over to her.

"No Brittany you can't go to sleep you could have serious head trauma and we wont know it until I give you a once over." Santana said while trying to shake Brittany awake.

Brittany knew she didn't have head trauma she was just extremely tired and was in need of some serious sleep but she decided to humor Santana.

"I wasn't asleep I was just resting my eyes." The blonde states as she opens her eyes.

Santana's face is inches away from hers and at the same moment they both realize this and let out collective gasps. Brittany was in awe analyzing Santana's face, she saw it was full of worry but my god was she stunning. Maybe it was the scrambling of her brain but Brittany swore she was staring at the face of an angel. As cheesy as it sounds Santana was thinking the same thing. Despite the blood that had dried on the blonde's face Santana could really see how beautiful she was. She was in a trance as she looked into bright blue eyes and she felt tingles throughout her body.

Santana was the first to break eye contact clearing her throat and remembering that Brittany needed to be tended to.

"Here take these and drinks some water." Santana hands over the painkillers and Brittany takes them and downs the whole bottle of water in seconds.

"Sorry I was really thirsty." Brittany said shyly.

Santana just gave her a soft smile. "Its okay Britt. Now let's see if we examine the damage that you have."

Santana leaned forward and gently begin to examine the blonde's head. At the feel of Santana's fingers lightly on her face and head she closed her eyes with a sigh. Having the brunette so close to her was making her stomach have butterflies. Brittany wasn't familiar with this feeling and was having a hard time processing what it meant. When Santana spoke it broke her out her deep thought and she opened her eyes to be met with relieved chocolate ones.

"It appears that you have no lumps anywhere on your head just a slight gash on your forehead and some scratches and bruises. Seems like nothing critical but we will keep a close watch on it. Now let's get you out of these clothes so I can see if anything is broken or if you have a serious injury.

Santana grabs the end of Brittany's hoodie and proceed to lift it higher until she felt a hand stopping her movements. She looks up to see blue eyes that were cold and emotionless staring at her.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder." Brittany said in a hollow voice.

"I'm so sorry Britt I should have been more careful. I'm going to have to cut your hoodie in order to get it off." Santana said hesitantly.

Brittany simply nodded it was as if she was void of any emotion it was almost as if she was a robot. This was the first time Santana had witness Brittany act like this and it honestly scared her. She knew those eyes had seen horrible things and it made Brittany have a dark aura about her. Brittany must have sensed her uneasiness because in the next moment it was gone, and there was now a smile in those blue eyes.

"You sure do move fast San. First you get me in your bed and now your trying to rip my clothes off. You could have at least fed me dinner first." Brittany smirked and tried to tease her to cut the tension in the room.

Santana was caught of guard with the sudden change of emotions in the blonde and started to blush at the blonde's statement.

Santana snorts and tries to play off the sudden shift of energy in the room. "Ha! As if you would be that lucky now be quiet I'll be right back with the scissors."

Brittany watch Santana's retreating figure and she thinks about how she is going to explain everything but at the same time not explain everything. Brittany could feel her body healing already and soon Santana would notice as well. She knew Santana would freak out once she found out the truth about her and probably kick her out of her house. Brittany was really starting to like the brunette and she's never had a friend before and was hoping that Santana could be one to her. The chances of that was slim to none once Santana found out the truth and this made Brittany completely sad.

Santana walked back in the room and seen the somber look upon Brittany's face and it made her heart ache to see the blonde in that state.

"Okay I'm back let's get this hoodie off so I can get a good look at your shoulder." Santana announced as she walked closer to the bed.

She sat down on the bed scissors in hand and grabbed the hoodie then proceed to cut and gently remove it. Santana saw that the blonde girl was wearing a white tank top underneath. Her eyes immediately went to the blondes shoulder it was covered in bruises and it was in fact in a weird angle.

"Yeah Britt it definitely looks dislocated maybe even broken." Santana stated.

"I figured as much." The blonde sighed. "You're going to have to pop it back in for me." Brittany stated matter of fact.

"W-what? I can't do that Brittany! What if its broken and I do more damage?" Santana said in bewilderment.

"Trust me it's not broken San and I would do it myself but I'm not strong enough to do it with my left hand. Of course I could ram myself into the wall and pop it back in." Brittany moved to get up but Santana stopped her.

"No! I can do it there is no need to run into a wall silly." Santana nerves were on edge she didn't want to hurt the blonde but she knew this needed to be done.

Santana gently placed her hands on Brittany's shoulder. The blonde could feel the warmth of Santana's hands on her and it made her feel tingly all over.

"Okay Santana on the count of three you're going to pull it out rotate it and thrust it back in."

"Wanky." Santana couldn't help but say as she waited for Britt to give her the countdown.

"Okay 1, 2, 3." Santana couldn't bring herself to do it. Brittany had gave the countdown three times but she was having a hard time.

Brittany smirked and knew the only way to get Santana to do it was to piss her off.

"Come on San don't be a pussy! Its so simple a child could do it. What happened to all that talk about you being a badass bitch?" The blonde egged her on.

Santana was enraged she she yanked on the blonde's arm twisted and popped it back in place without giving the blonde any kind of warning.

"Son of a mother bull fuck me!" Brittany screamed and clutched at her shoulder. She was so busy riling Santana up that she forgot to cut off her feelings. This was the most pain she have experienced since she was a young girl.

"Oh my god Britt I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do it that hard." Santana says with panic.

"Its okay San that's what I get for riling you up. Its back in place now so no biggie." Brittany tried to smile through the pain but in truth the pain was a bit overwhelming but she couldn't let Santana know that. Over the years she had learned to block out the pain becoming a master a disguising her feelings but she failed this time.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a a loud gasp from Santana and felt her bloodied tank top being risen. She looked down and saw an angry scratch running the length of her right side.

"It doesn't look too deep but it definitely needs to be cleaned. Seriously Britt you must be made of steel or at least be on God's good side because according to the damage to my car you should be dead." Santana said in awe.

If only Santana knew the half of it Brittany thought. "Hey San I really have to use the restroom." Santana helped Brittany to the restroom but she didn't leave she just stood there. Brittany gave her a look as if to ask was she going to give her some privacy or watch her use the restroom.

"Um do you need any help?" Santana asked awkwardly.

"Unless you want to help me pull my panties down then I think I can manage it." Brittany really just needed some alone time alone and knew teasing Santana was the best way to get it. She started laughing when she saw that Santana's eyes nearly bug out of her head and her mouth was wide open in shock.

"What no! I just thought you needed help." Santana says completely caught off guard.

After some serious persuasion she managed to get Santana to leave her alone for five minutes. She had to make use of these five minutes because she believed Santana when she said at minute six she would break the door down.

Brittany went and grabbed a wash cloth wet it an begin to clean off the dried blood off her face. Once that was done she took off her tank top and examined her scratch and saw it was almost gone. She knew she had to explain to Santana about her ability to heal quickly. She wasn't normal and she knew that but other than her father this was the most human contact that she had in a while. A part of Brittany was scared to have this conversation with Santana because she figured the girl would freak out and kick her out of her house. Then again maybe it would be for the best that Santana would want nothing to do with her. Her father told her if anybody found out what she was she was to kill them with no hesitation. She didn't even entertain that idea in fact it made her sick to her stomach to even think about hurting Santana.

Her thoughts was interrupted by Santana loud banging on the door. "Britt open up the door!"

"Santana before I open this door please promise me you won't overreact about what you see."

"What are you even talking about, just open the door."

"Promise me San or I will stay in here."

"Okay fine I won't overreact now open the damn door you're starting to scare me. Santana wondered why all of a sudden Brittany was acting strange.

When the door swung open Santana was not ready for what she saw. "Oh my god!"

**LOL sorry for teasing but I'm just finishing up Chapter 3 so I will probably post it later sometime. Brittany will finally explain some things but the more the story goes along the more things will be revealed. **

**Any who leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who is reading the story, leaving reviews, and all that good stuff.**

******Guest: I won't tease you in this chapter... or will I? **

******Audio Slavery: LOL I promise you Brittany will not kill Santana :)**

**A new chapter yay! I feel like I'm spoiling you with all these back to back updates lol but I couldn't just leave the last chapter like that so here is a new one I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Glee**

When the door swung open Santana she was not ready for what she saw. "Oh my god!"

* * *

Standing in front of Santana was Brittany clad in nothing but a black sports bra and sweatpants. Santana knew her mouth was wide open as she looked at Brittany's exposed torso. The blonde's body was incredible, she was ripped with a six pack, defined oblique muscles, and she even had the v cut. Santana was gawking at the blonde's body unashamed but then realized that something was off and it hit her. Brittany looked nothing like she had been hit by a car and Santana's eyes widened in fear.

"W-what? H-how?" Santana couldn't find the words she was looking for and blinked her eyes a few times to make sure that she was seeing correctly.

"Santana I can explain." Brittany says while walking closer towards her.

Santana steps back and holds her hand up to stops her from coming closer. " What the fuck are you? Who are you?".

"Please can we sit down so that I can explain." Brittany pleads.

"I saw how bad you were hurt practically near death and now miraculously you're all fine and dandy. Oh hell no! Is this some kind of prank you're trying to pull because i'm not falling for this shit! I'm not crazy Brittany I felt and saw those cuts, I popped your shoulder back in place now all of a sudden its as if none of that happened. That's it I'm going crazy maybe this is one of those bad nightmares that feels extremely real. "

Santana was going on a rant and didn't notice that Brittany had now come to stand before her.

"Sit down Santana." Brittany said in a calm but demanding voice.

They stared at each other eyes narrowed, neither willing to back down until finally Santana conceded and went and sat on the bed. An awkward silence filled the room as they both stared at each other. Santana was getting impatient with Brittany and the blonde was just trying to get her thoughts together about what she she was going to tell Santana. She knew she could come up with this whole elaborate lie but she figured telling the Santana the truth would be the best thing.

Besides she had already damaged the brunette's car, intruded in her home, and could very well be putting her in a line of fire. So she definitely owed her the truth, well at least a version of it. She didn't know if Santana would believe her or not but she hasn't called her a freak so far so this gave her some hope.

Brittany decides to break the silence first. "Santana what I'm about to tell you could very well put your life in danger. You even associating with me is dangerous thats why I wanted you to leave me but you're just too dang stubborn. I need you to understand that what I'm about to tell you is not a joke and I had no intentions of dragging you into this mess."

"I understand Britt just get on with it." Santana replied impatiently.

"Well San... I'm kind of possibly sort of maybe not human... Brittany rushed out.

Santana starts laughing because figures the blonde must be joking but immediately stops when she sees the serious expression Brittany has on her face.

"Wait what? So you're like an alien or something?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Well if you want to get technical I am human but I'm more of an advanced species. Bigger, smarter, stronger, faster type of thing." Brittany explained but she could tell Santana was still having a hard time comprehending this new information so she continued explaining.

"My species is very rare and our genetic makeup allows us to heal faster than a normal human beings. We are just more amped up so to speak because we are bred to be super humans, cold blooded killing machines. Our only purpose is for war, destruction, domination, and killing. Although we are human, we are genetically programmed to be savages. I am highly dangerous so please understand me when I say that I'm not the good guy I don't save the day." Brittany explained.

Santana was trying to take in everything that Brittany was telling her and she almost didn't want to believe it but the proof was there. She saw Brittany near death and now the blonde was sitting in front of her looking more alive than ever.

"I'm having a hard time accepting this whole thing and you don't even look like you would hurt a fly." Santana could barely finish the sentence before Brittany was there in a flash gripping her shoulders and stared down at her menacingly.

Fear coursed throughout Santana's body as it finally dawned on her that she was in deep shit.

"Are you going to kill me?" Santana whispered in fear.

"No if I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now." Brittany's response didn't help appease Santana's fear.

"Oh gee thanks." Santana replied sarcastically.

"Santana I give you my word that I won't kill you nor will I purposely hurt you but believe me when I tell you that I'm not a good person. I need you to understand what I'm capable of so that you won't get your hopes up in thinking that I'm full of rainbows and sunshine. I don't even know why I'm showing you any compassion right now maybe it's because you went out of your way to save me. What ever it is consider yourself lucky and let it go."

Brittany releases Santana and starts angrily pacing the floor. Where she came from humans were beneath her, weak, useless, and disposable but Santana was none of those things. It seriously irked her Santana had gotten under her skin.

Santana watched Brittany and could tell that the blonde was having an internal struggle but she was having one of her own. She wanted to go over there and hug Brittany to give her some comfort but at the same time she was scolding herself.

What the hell is wrong with you Santana are you really that stupid? She just admit that she wasn't human and a trained killer you should be hauling ass as far away from her as possible. Santana knew the logical thing to do was to tell Brittany to go as far away from her and pretend that none of this ever happened. You know what sometimes you have to say fuck logic and go with what you feel.

Santana marches up to Brittany and gently grasp her hands in her own and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey I know what you are and I know I should want nothing to do with you but something inside of me can't help but care. I'm probably the biggest bitch you'll ever meet and I don't like most humans beings either maybe that's the reason I'm drawn to you Britt."

"I've upset some very powerful people San." Brittany tries to reason.

"I know." Santana retorts.

"They won't stop until they hunt me down and kill me... but luckily for me I don't die so easily." Brittany says with a smile.

Santana sighs and gives her a pointed look she just wished Brittany would take this seriously.

"Look Santana I already told you more than I should have but I feel I can trust you. Just by you knowing this information has put your life in danger. I'm so sorry I got you caught up in this mess and if I had been paying attention to where I was going I would have never crashed into your car. I can be such a space head sometimes and it would kill me if something happened to you. I barely know you but in this short time I've grown to care about your well being. I think the best thing for me to do to insure your safety is to leave."

Brittany stands up and makes her way to the door but Santana runs and stops her.

"Wait you can't go out there Britt especially when someone is after you. I must admit that this whole thing is beyond weird and maybe I'm not thinking clearly due to the adrenaline rush and exhaustion, but I think you should stay." Santana says.

"I don't think it's a good idea and besides I have already inconvenienced you enough as is. I know you want to help me Santana but I'm not worth the grave risk you'd be taking." Brittany looks down dejectedly.

"Shouldn't it be my choice to decided what I want to do? Don't I have a say in this?" Santana asks but get no response from the blonde.

Santana glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5am. She left her friends' place a little after midnight so almost five hours had passed. She was emotionally drained and all she wanted to do was climb in the bed and sleep.

"Ok look it's super late so let's just get some rest and we can figure out things when we wake up." Santana suggests.

Brittany thinks about it for a moment but eventually concedes.

"Hey San can I maybe have a change of clothes so that I can shower? I just feel super icky and I don't want to go to bed like this." Brittany asked.

"Oh thank god you asked I've been trying to ignore that fact that you have no shirt on for the longest." Santana groaned and slapped herself on the forehead she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"It's okay I purposely didn't ask for a shirt I was hoping to hypnotize you with my abs." Brittany wiggles her eyebrows and starts flexing.

"I can't even deal with you right now. I'm going to go get you a towel and a change of clothes and I'll be right back."

As Santana walks out into hallway Brittany breathes a sigh of relief that she had been holding in. She was so glad Santana didn't think she was some weird freak she probably would have been devastated if she had. Brittany only told Santana the squeaky clean version of her story and was glad the brunette didn't press for more. She was pretty sure that if Santana knew of her brutal past and the amount of people she had killed she would have left her in the middle of the road.

She wasn't proud of all the blood that was shed but she did it for survival. She did what was necessary to see another day. It's kill or be killed in the world that she lives in. She now had a duty to protect Santana and she vow with everything that she has to let no one hurt her.

She heard Santana enter the room and she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"So I found some clothes that you should be able to wear to bed. It's just a tank top and some boxers but its just for tonight. We can worry about the rest later."

Santana hands over the clothes along with a wash cloth and towel.

"So um yeah you can get showered and I will use the bathroom downstairs." Santana says.

"Thanks... for everything San I really do appreciate it." Brittany says with sincerity.

Santana gives her a small smile and nod as Britt walks off into the bathroom.

* * *

After she got out of the shower Santana was no where in sight Brittany started to internally panic as she searched for her. She headed down stairs and it was there that she found the brunette sleeping awkwardly on the chair. She breathed a sigh of relief it was the first time in her life that Brittany had genuinely felt scared. The thought alone of something bad happening to Santana disturbed her more than anything. She never had to worry about anybody other than herself so these emotions were quite foreign to her. She had to admit that she kind of liked having no control over her emotions when it came to the sleeping brunette.

"Hey Santana wake up." Brittany says while gently shaking her.

"Mmm no go away." a half sleep Santana mumbled out.

"Come on you can't sleep down here on the couch. Don't make me carry you."

After getting no response Brittany gently lifts Santana as if she weighs nothing and carries up to her room. Once in the room she pulls the bed spread back and gently lays Santana in the bed. After tucking Santana in Brittany kisses her forehead and walks around to the other side of the bed and climbs in making sure she keeps her distance. Although she likes teasing the brunette she wanted to respect her and keep her hands to herself. It had been a tiring day but Brittany knew that in all of twenty-two years it was the best one she ever had.

Before sleep could take over she looked over at the brunette's sleeping form and whispered "I'll protect you with my life San no matter what."

Brittany doesn't believe in fate but maybe the stars and moon aligned just right. Maybe it was meant for her to crash into Santana she didn't know. A part of her was glad though because maybe now she won't have to feel lonely anymore. This was her last thought before she fell into a deep slumber.

**So basically this chapter was just to learn some things about Brittany but there is more depth to it than whats in this chapter. Later you will learn the actual name for what Brittany is, how she became what she is, and what she did to have her on the run. **

**I'm currently working on Chapters 4 & 5 and I must say that they are my favorites so far. For future references this story will have some killing and violence in it. Oh and maybe a little sexy times if your lucky ;) but I will definitely give you a warning before hand.**

**What's to come: You will see a VERY interesting altercation between Quinn and Brittany, learn some surprising things about Brittany, get a glimpse of her past, and the incident that made her turn from her killing ways. Also it will be take your super human to work day yaaay!**

**Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter yay this is ****personally **one of my favorites. Interesting fact I wrote most of chapter 5 which is the next chapter before I did this one.

**Arie: I actually have never seen Dark Angel I'm a die hard Buffy fan so other than LostGirl shows like DA, Alias, or anything of that nature never really appealed to me. With that being said I went and did some research aka Wikipedia and omg I must admit they do have similar concepts and parallels. It definitely wasn't my intent for it to be but Brittany is not DA, she was not created by the government or anything of that nature. She had parents and was born with these enhanced abilities. If it turns out to be exactly the same as DA let me know and I'll gladly credit it. I wish I could spoil it but it will all be explained as chapters go on.**

**AudioSlavery: The wait is over yaaay**

**Brittana4lyfe: Thank you I'm glad you like it :)**

**Thanks for all the other reviews Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee**

She could feel something being wrapped around her waist and something nuzzling into the crook of her neck. It was like something was trying to merge with her body. Blue eyes snapped open and her body went stiff as a board in alert. Her body was going into over drive as she looked down and was met with a face full of dark hair. For a minute she didn't know what was going on and then it hit her... Santana.

What was Santana doing to her she couldn't figure out why the brunette was wrapped around her like this. It was far too intimate and she wasn't use to this kind of physical contact. It made her feel warm all over and she was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She wondered if Santana was conscience of what she was doing but the brunette seemed to be sound asleep.

Curiosity got the better of her as she pressed her nose into dark tresses and inhaled. This is totally creeper status she thought but Santana smelled amazing like fresh flowers. She immediately scolded herself for the lack of restraint and returned to her rigid state. Unsure of what she should do next she decided that the best thing to do was to lie still until the Santana wakes up.

She had been laying there for about fifteen minutes well fourteen minutes and thirty-two seconds, when she felt Santana begin to stir and she tensed even more. She was worried Santana might get mad because she didn't wake her up but its not like she made Santana do it. Brittany braced herself for what was to come.

Santana had never slept so good in her life she was enveloped in warmth and she was super comfy. She still had her eyes closed but she hugged on to her pillow tighter but heard a sharp intake of breath. Wait a minute pillows don't breathe she thought and brown eyes flew open and her body stiffened as realization hit her.

All of the events from last night came rushing back to her and she looked up and was met with bright blue orbs.

"Um hi." Brittany said shyly.

"Hey." Santana replied with a smile that instantly turned into mortification as she realized that she was using the blonde as a body pillow.

"Omg Britt I'm so sorry I didn't mean to practically bear hug you in my sleep." Santana says as she shuffle away from the blonde to her on side of the bed.

"It's okay San it was actually kind of nice, weird, but nice."

Even though Brittany was trying soothe her she was dying from embarrassment and her whole face felt really hot. She put her pillow over head and groaned loudly. After a few minutes she felt the pillow being lifted from her face and saw Brittany staring down at her smiling, so she just smiled back. The stayed like this for several seconds until Santana's blaring alarm clock broke their smiling contest.

"Ahhhh what is that sound!" Brittany covered both of her ears and started squirming around in the bed.

"It's my alarm clock Britt I'm sorry." Without thinking Santana climbs over the blond and smacks the alarm to shut it off.

In this position Santana's boobs were directly aligned with Brittany's face. She tried to look everywhere else but she was failing. Santana had on a tight cami tank top that showed ample amount of cleavage and it was driving the blonde insane.

"Okay it's off now!" Brittany announces with urgency and Santana lays back down on the bed with a smirk on her face.

"They are just boobs even you have them." Santana says clearly amused with the blonde's behavior.

"Yeah but mine are no where near gigantic as yours." Brittany says earning her a smack on the arm from the brunette.

"Ugh shut up Britt they are not that big!"

"Ha ha they're massive! I didn't even know they could get that big." Brittany teases the brunette but truthfully besides hers, Santana's boobs were the only ones she had ever seen.

Santana playfully tried to pounce on the blonde but Brittany caught her and using her superior strength hoisted the brunette above her.

"Oh my god Brittany put me down." Santana demanded.

"Sure thing lightweight." Brittany sat Santana on her lap and looked up at her and smilled.

Santana took in Brittany's messy bed head and dopey smile and gave her a matching smile of her own. The room suddenly became silent as they both realized that neither of them wanted to address the elephant in the room. There was so many questions that Santana needed answers to. She was scared of the unknown but she knew it was a conversation they needed to have.

"Look Brittany I-

"Shhh." Brittany suddenly interrupts.

"Don't shush me we have some serious things-

"Be quiet Santana." Brittany says in a stern voice.

"Who the hell do you mmmpf." Brittany covers Santana's mouth with her hand to try to muffle the sound.

"I think someone's in your house." Brittany states and the brunette's eyes go wide.

Santana doesn't hear anything but Brittany just heard the turning of her front door handle.

"I'm going to go check it out." Brittany moves to get up but Santana doesn't budge.

"I'm coming with you." Santana states stubbornly.

"No Santana you're going to stay up here and don't come out until I come and get you." Brittany carefully pushes the brunette to the side and stalks towards the door.

Santana trails behind her with every intent of following the blonde. Brittany turns around and glares at Santana stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Stay." Brittany commands in a deadly tone but Santana doesn't back down.

"I am not some dog you can give orders too." Santana hisses out.

Brittany reaches out and gently caresses Santana's cheek while looking at her with gentle eyes and in the softest voice she simply says "stay."

Santana watches as Brittany as walks out the door and closes it behind her. She reaches up and touch her cheek where the blonde's hand once rested.

"Wow."

* * *

Brittany could hear movement coming from downstairs as she slowly moved to the staircase. She peered around the corner to see if she could spot the intruder but she couldn't. She didn't want to take the risk of one of the stairs creaking so she decided to jump the whole staircase. With as much strength she could muster she leaped down the full fight of stairs and gracefully landed with a soft thud.

She stood and started to inch toward the kitchen where she could hear the intruder making a lot of noise. For someone who was trying to be sneaky they sure make a lot of noise Brittany thought. As she approached the kitchen she could see the intruder and they had sent a blonde female who was few inches shorter than her with a shoulder length haircut.

Brittany snorted this girl looked more like she should be an actress or a model. She knew she could take her but she also knew to never underestimate an opponent. At this moment the girl looked up and they made eye contact.

"Who the fuck are you?" They both questioned at the same time.

"What are you doing in Santana's house?" the girl asked.

"How do you know Santana?" Brittany shot back.

It looks like they were at a stand still so Brittany decided that she was done playing nice.

"State your name and relation to Santana or else I'll be forced to take matter into my own hands." Brittany says in a deadly tone.

"Look here bitch I don't know who you think you are but ahhhh!" Before the girl could finish the sentence she found herself being lifted off the ground.

It had been ten minutes exact and still Brittany hadn't come back and Santana was getting really worried. Maybe I could just go and peak and see what's going on. Just as Santana was about to walk out her room she heard someone scream. She rushed out her door and down the stairs praying Brittany would be alright.

Once Santana got down the stairs in record time she looked around and didn't see Brittany so there was only one place she could be and that was in the kitchen. As soon as Santana walked into the kitchen she was not prepared for what she saw.

"Oh my god Quinn!" Santana says in shock as she sees he best friend raised high in the air struggling to loosen Brittany's grip.

"You know her Santana?" Brittany questions unfazed by Quinn's attempts to free herself.

"Yeah you idiot she is my best friend!" Quinn shouts angrily.

Brittany acts like she is going to lower Quinn to the floor but suddenly lifts her up quickly as if she was doing arm workouts with dumbell weights.

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Santana." Brittany says then lowers Quinn only to lift her up again.

"Ahhh I think I'm going to be sick." Quinn says.

Santana walks up to Brittany and gently touches her arm. "It's okay Britt she is my best friend and she has a key to my house although I don't know why she didn't call first."

"I did call and if you wasn't so busy fucking J.I. Jane here you would have heard your phone ringing. Now call off your damn guard dog!" Quinn says harshly.

"Hey don't talk to San like that." Brittany says then lifts Quinn up again.

Santana knew she had to step in because Quinn was starting to turn green in the face and was looking like she was going to blow chunks everywhere.

"Hey Brittany can you please put her down she's starting to look a little green." Santana said in a sweet voice while rubbing the blonde's arm soothingly.

"Okay." Brittany gently places Quinn back on the floor.

Quinn immediately doubled, put her hands on her knees, and started to dry heave.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Santana asks then walks over and rubs her back.

Brittany watches on and she doesn't like seeing Santana touching someone else in that manner so she looks away.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes. Are you a fucking she hulk or something?" Quinn says dramatically as she takes large gulps of air.

"Hey Britt do you think you can leave me and Quinn alone so we can talk?" Santana asks.

"Fine." Brittany says angrily and walks out of the room.

Santana didn't know what that was all about but it would have to wait until later. Right now she had serious damage control to do with her bestie. She helps Quinn over to the table and pulls out a chair for her to sit. The she grabs her a bottle of water and hands it to her while she sits opposite of her best friend.

"So you want to tell me who the hell was that." Quinn starts.

"That's Brittany" Santana states the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock but why was she here and why did she go all psycho on my ass?"

"Look Brittany is my... she didn't quite know what the blonde was... um personal trainer."

"Oh so that's what you call your little hookups now? They are usually gone by now."

Santana really didn't need Quinn judging her right now and she was already going through enough as is.

"Brittany thought you were an intruder and so did I but it's my fault for having my phone on silent." Santana really didn't have time to come up with a good excuse but she was just trying to save her ass.

"Look Q, Brittany is a new friend of mine and you're my best friend and I really want you two to get along. So can you please be civil towards her?" Santana pleads.

Quinn crosses her arms and leans back in the chair. "If she apologizes then sure."

"Thanks Q this is really important to me and I appreciate." Santana says and goes over to hug Quinn.

"Hey Santana how much do you think Brittany can bench press?" Quinn asks seriously and Santana just laughs it off.

Okay one down and one to go, she makes her way to the living room.

* * *

She spots Brittany sitting by the window sill looking out the window. She walks over and stands next to the blonde.

"Hey." Santana says barely above a whisper.

She see blue eyes look at her then back out the window. Ok so apparently Britt was upset with her.

"Hey Brittany what's wrong please talk to me."

"I'm such an idiot Santana, Quinn is right I actually do feel bad that I was going to kill her." Brittany says with a sigh.

"It didn't' look like you were going to kill her to me Britt." Santana says and goes to sit right next to the blonde.

"Yeah I was going to snap her neck until she mentioned you then I thought maybe she was someone important and I didn't want to cause you that kind of grief."

Santana is taken back by Brittany's confession. "Well I'm glad you spared her life maybe you shouldn't tell her that when you talk to her."

"What do you mean by talk to her San?"

"Well she wants an apology you from you Britt."

"Oh come on, no way!" Brittany vigorously shakes her head, she never apologizes.

"Britt I really need you two to get along please at least do it for me." Santana gives her best pout hoping to persuade the blonde.

"Okay fine but I'm only doing it for you." Brittany stated.

"Thanks B you're the best!" Santana leans in and gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

The blonde starts blushing. "If you would have gave me a kiss to begin with you would have saved a lot of time." Brittany smirks and gets up heading towards the kitchen with Santana following close behind shaking her head.

As Brittany walked into the kitchen Quinn stood up and met her half way.

"We got off on the wrong start and I am really sorry and would love if I could have a do over." Brittany says as sincere as possible.

"Apology accepted and I would like to start over also. Quinn states.

Brittany grabs Quinn's hand and kisses it while giving her a charming smile. "Hi my name is Brittany it's a pleasure to meet you."

Quinn giggles and blushes at the fact that Brittany is taking starting over literally. "Hi I'm Quinn and its a pleasure to meet you as well."

Santana watches the exchange between the two and although she thought Brittany was laying it on a bit too thick, she was really happy to see the two making amends.

"You're really pretty Quinn." Brittany sates matter of factly.

"Awww thank you. You're really pretty as well and you have beautiful eyes." Quinn replies.

Wait a minute now whats going on here Santana thought. Why is Brittany flirting with her best friend and why is Quinn acting like a teenage girl getting a compliment from a crush. Santana didn't like it one bit and she knew it was completely innocent but she couldn't seem to keep down the green-eyed monster. Besides neither of them had even acknowledged her existence and she was feeling a little left out.

"Would you two like me to leave the room so you can mount each other?" Santana asks while rolling her eyes.

Brittany just gives her a curious look while Quinn smirks knowingly.

"Britt and I was just getting acquainted isn't that what you wanted?"

Quinn knew damn well what she was doing Santana thought.

"Whatever anyways Quinn where is your girlfriend I'm surprised she's not up your ass like she usually is."

"Oh shut up and she was suppose to be meeting me here." As soon as Quinn says this the door swings open and Rachel walks in a beelines straight for Quinn.

Santana feels Brittany tense up be side her ready to go into attack mode so she grabs her arm and shakes her head letting her that it was okay.

"I missed you so much honey." Rachel says then gives Quinn a quick peck on the lips.

"Ew that's disgusting besides you live together and just saw each other not that long ago. How could you possibly miss her?" Santana loves baiting Rachel and she could tell that the girl was going to go on a rant.

"I'll have you know that it is possible to miss someone you love every second of the day but you wouldn't know... oh." Rachel stops mid rant as she spots Brittany and a huge grin spreads on her face.

"Well hello there and who might you be?" Rachel directs the question to Brittany but Santana takes it upon herself to answer it.

"I'll make the introductions around here, Brittany this is Hobbit and Hobbit this is Brittany. She's Quinn girlfriend and I talk to her by association not by choice." Santana says with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh give it a rest Satan!" Rachel snaps back.

Being the usual referee between the two Quinn decides to intervene.

"Okay you two you we don't want Brittany here to actually think that you're sworn enemies so knock it off."

Santana just folds her arms while Rachel mumbles something to the likes of she started it first. Brittany finds the interaction between the three quite amusing. Figuring it would be polite she goes to properly introduce herself.

"Hey I'm Brittany it's nice to meet you Hobbitt." Before she could even reach her hand out she hears Santana double over in laughter while Rachel just glares at her.

"What did I say something wrong?" Brittany asks in confusion.

"No you're perfect." Santana says while still laughing.

"Come on Santana before I have to hear a never ending lecture about me not controlling your behavior." Quinn whispers harshly as she drags Santana out into the living room.

"Okay so what's the game plan for today because I spoke to Mike this morning and he has everyone prepared for the crowd we're going to bring in this week."

As Quinn spoke Santana realized that it was Monday and she had totally forgot all about work. This never happens and she had also forgot to call her crew and give them the overview of today's business plans.

"Hello are you listening to me?" Quinn asks after she doesn't get a response.

"I'm sorry Quinn but I can't work tonight. Look I know you're about to give me a lecture but I really need tonight off. I will call Mercedes and Tina, fill them in, and leave them in charge of the club tonight. They are perfectly capable of holding down the fort and with Puck overseeing the bar it will be like I'm still there." Santana rushes out hoping this will save her from a lecture.

Quinn just stares at her "is it because of Brittany?" she asks.

"Yes and no. I really need this time off and I know its the first day the Seafood festival is in town and the place will be packed but you know I wouldn't do it if I really didn't need it."

It was true Santana rarely took a night off from work.

"Okay and since I have been telling you that you need a night off it's fine. Although I wish you would have picked another time but its what ever." Quinn concedes.

"Thanks Q I reallly appreciate this."

"Yeah, yeah. So hey Brittany must be pretty good huh." Quinn states.

"What? Santana asks in confusion.

Quinn makes a V with her fingers places it over her mouth and licks her tongue in and out between it.

"Oh my god you're an idiot!" Santana laughs out and grabs a pillow and proceed to hit Quinn in the face with it

"Now come on before your girlfriend talks Brittany to death."

They walk back into the kitchen and sure enough Rachel is telling Brittany something about Broadway plays and the blonde looked like she had no clue what Rachel was talking about.

"Come on Rachel we should get going." Quinn interrupts.

"Okay wait Santana your not coming?"

"No Rachel she has the night off so we must get going." Quinn is trying to hurry her girlfriend out the door before she has time to ask a million questions about why Santana won't be working.

Santana is super grateful that Quinn is ushering Rachel out of her house, that girl can be just too nosy for her own good. Once she hears the front door shut she breathes a sigh of relief and turns back to find the blue eyed blonde staring at her intensely.

The air suddenly becomes thick and she starts to feel self conscience under Brittany's gaze.

"So." Santana says nervously while running her fingers through her hair.

"So." Brittany repeats her.

"So yeah that was Quinn and Rachel." Santana says trying to make conversation but Brittany kept staring at her.

"You're really beautiful San, stunning even." Brittany blurts out.

"I'm just now really seeing you and the way you interact with your friends is interesting a bit harsh at times but interesting nonetheless." Brittany states while walking closer and invading the brunette's personal space.

Santana was caught off guard and didn't know how to respond so she just ducked her head down shyly to hide her blush.

After a few excruciating minutes Brittany steps back out of Santana's space. "What now?" the blonde asks.

"Well I'm not working tonight and we definitely need to talk."

"Yeah." Brittany nods her head in agreement.

"But... the night is young and we have plenty of time for that." Santana grabs Brittany by the hand and leads her out the kitchen.

**So I know this chapter didn't really explain what Brittany is but I wanted to show her interacting with people in Santana's life. The next chapter will definitely have more details and explain more about Brittany's past I promise. So thanks for reading and I appreciate all feedback. **

**Oh also you can follow me on Tumblr: dontbestruttinthatazz . tumblr . com**

**Only if you want to it's not like a requirement or anything :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**castlewalls7: I actually start to write Brittany going nutbush crazy as you say lol on Rachel and Quinn but it would have been a lot of explaining to do and I don't think Brittany or Santana wants Brittany secret to be revealed just yet. She probably will go nutbush crazy on Rachel eventually.**

**the3rdhorseman: Brittany flirting was completely innocent and she was just trying to pay Quinn a compliment. She hasn't had a lot human contact so she was just trying to be charming and didn't mean anything by it. Quinn on the other hand was just trying to get a reaction out of Santana. Quitt friendship only in this story I promise.**

**Thanks for the reviews and here is a new chapter so Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee**

"mmm taste so good." Brittany says while licking her fingers clean.

"You know for someone who has never done this before you're really good at it." Santana says.

"I'm a quick learner especially when I have such an amazing teacher." Brittany says while dipping her finger back in to taste more.

"Oh god Britt if you don't stop we won't have anymore cookie dough left. Besides they say eating raw cookie dough isn't good for you." Santana grabs the bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough away from the blonde.

"But it's so good." Brittany pouts hoping Santana would give in.

"No don't give me that face. Here you can eat some of the left over chocolate chips." Santana slides the bag over to the blonde.

Santana was currently showing Brittany how to make chocolate chip cookies. All afternoon they had been getting better acquainted even though Brittany was still reluctant to completely open up. Santana had manage to get some things out of the blonde and was surprised with what she found out.

From what she had gathered Brittany must had a sheltered childhood because the blonde had never eaten junk food or sweets, never played video games, and had only watched news on tv. When Santana had asked why she simply just said "it wasn't allowed" and left it at that. So Santana took it upon herself to show the blonde what she had been missing.

**SANTANA POV**

"Okay let's pop these babies in the oven and we can watch some tv until it gets done." I turn to place the cookies in the oven then go over to the Brittany and lead her into the living room. We sit down on the couch and I turn the channels until I find Spongebob Squarepants. Brittany's eyes light up because Spongebob has quickly became one of her favorite cartoons.

We have basically spent the whole afternoon just lounging around and watching tv. Neither one of us have acknowledged the fact that we have yet to talk about what lies ahead. I was just happy to sit here and watch Brittany's reaction to new found things.

I particularly loved when Brittany first watched Tom and Jerry. It was a classic cartoon and I wanted to start from the beginning with the classics then work my way into the present day. After a few episodes it seemed like Brittany was really enjoying it and I nearly pissed myself laughing when Britt yells out "dammit Jerry! Tom is getting sick of your shit!" Then I had to explain to her that a lot of cartoons at that time had that same dynamic for example Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd, Roadrunner and Wile e Coyote, Tweety bird and Sylvester, etc. Brittany didn't think it was fair that the protagonist didn't get caught at least once.

After I showed her an endless list of cartoons I switched over to the music station. I think Brittany really enjoyed the pop music. She wiggled around and nodded her head to the beat while listening to one of Pit Bull's billion songs that he has out now. When the channel start playing rap music her whole demeanor changed I don't think she cared for it that much because the whole time we watched the videos she just looked at it in confusion.

After like the sixth video she turned to me and asked me "Hey San what's the significance of throwing away money and getting bitches and hoes?"

I honestly had no answer for her. "Um honestly Britt I have no idea I definitely don't make it rain with my hard earned money." I tell her and she seemed satisfied with my answer.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear a loud ding coming from the timer. That means the cookies must be done. I think Brittany has figured it out as well because she takes off full speed towards the kitchen. I find her to be so cute and refreshing with her innocence.

"They look delicious San I can't wait to eat them."

"Get the milk out the fridge and some glasses while I plate these." I tell her and giggle at how she skips over to the fridge.

Once Brittany pours milk in the glasses I carry the plate of cookies into the living room with her following close behind me. We sit down and immediately began to eat our warm cookies in comfortable silence.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Britt?" I reply while still eating my cookie.

"Are all humans as attractive as you?"

I nearly choke on my cookie and start coughing loudly to clear my air way. Once I got over the initial shock of the question I try to get the Brittany to explain what she means.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well it's just that you're gorgeous no doubt about that, Quinn is really pretty, and even Rachel is. Even though she is super annoying and I kind of wanted to put a muzzle on her." Brittany finishes off deadpan.

I smile at Brittany's omission. "Thanks for the compliment Britt but there are a lot of beautiful people in this world. I'm not talking about just looks either because you can be the the most attractive person ever but still be hideous on the inside. Beauty isn't a one dimensional thing it ranges from all shapes, sizes, and colors." I explain to her.

"Yeah I get that San and in that case they must all be hideous where I'm from." Brittany says.

I don't say anything as a sad look spread across her face. I knew she was getting ready to open up to me so I just patiently wait for her to speak.

"Hey San?" she asks me in a quiet voice.

"Yes B?"

"Do you have the Disney movie the Little Mermaid and if so can we watch it?"

This question caught me off guard because from what she had told me she never really seen anything other than the news channel.

"Yea I do but how do you know about that movie? You said you never heard of or seen anything like that." I ask her.

"I heard about it in passing once and matter of fact it has a lot to do with why I'm on the run."

That made no sense to me was she like on the run from Ursula or something. I couldn't quite comprehend what she was trying to tell me.

"Britt I don't quite get what you're saying."

"It's okay San I'll explain."

* * *

**BRITTANY POV**

**FLASHBACK**

Dan Hawk had to die tonight and I was the one going to be doing the killing. He betrayed us so now he must be dealt with. They sent me knowing I was the best for the job because I was highly trained. I don't have any weapons on me because weapons are for pussies besides who needs a weapon when you are one. I pick the lock to the front door and slowly crept into the house. This idiot didn't even have an alarm but I would have been prepared even if he had.

It's dark in here but my eyes are trained to work in the dark, matter of fact I do my best work in the dark. I hear a familiar voice on the other end of my ear piece.

"Blue are you in?" the voice says.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Good kill him and report back to me when it's done."

"Got it." I reply. He tells me the same thing every mission even though I know the procedure like the back of my hand.

I slowly creep up the stairs surveying my surroundings. I spot a door at the end of the hallway and I'm guessing that's the master bedroom. I begin to walk and when I get about halfway I hear a tiny voice speak.

"Are you the Tooth fairy?"

My body freeze in alert and I turn around to find a small child no older than five years old. The little blonde girl has a big smile on her face, well minus a few teeth that are missing. This kid could be a ninja the way she sneaked up on me cause that never happens.

"A who fairy? I ask because I seriously have no idea what that is.

"You know when a kid lose their teeth they take it and leave money for candy." the little girl replies shuffling from one foot to another.

"Ohhh the Tooth fairy I thought you said the poop fairy." I reply earning a loud giggle from the little girl. I seriously still had no idea what this Tooth fairy thing was but I decided to play along.

"No silly pants. So are you?" the girl asked anxiously.

"Um yeah I guess I am." As soon as the words left my mouth I felt my self being dragged off to her room.

"I want to show you my tooth." the little blond says excitedly.

I have mission to take care of but I will appease the child for the time being. Once we are in her room I'll just try to make conversation so I can get her to bed and continue what I came to do.

"So whats your name little one?" I ask.

"You're the Tooth fairy you're suppose to already know my name." the little girl replied sarcastically.

I like this this kid but two can play this game.

"I know your name I'm just seeing if you know it." I reply.

"Oh. Well it's Ariel like the Disney sea princess from The Little Mermaid." the little girl tells me excitedly.

Ha ha take that kid I just outsmarted you but of course I keep this comment to myself.

"Wait The Little Mermaid? I have no idea what that is kid." I say to her because I genuinely don't know.

I hear a gasp come from her. "You never seen it? Are you really a Tooth fairy because I'm starting to think you are lying."

Damn this kid is good. Okay think Brittany think!

"What no of course I've seen it. The Little Mermaid is about a Disney princess who lives in the sea?"

The girl gives me a sceptical look like she knows I'm bullshitting.

"Okay listen Ariel today is my very first day being a Tooth fairy. I'm new to this and just learning all of the rules but it appears I'm not doing a very good job." I put on my very best sad face.

I feel tiny arms wrap around my legs and my heart melts.

"Please don't be sad you're doing good for your first day. I didn't know sorry if I was being a meanie. I can show you what you're suppose to do if you want?"

"Ariel I would really appreciate that." I reply with a smile. I feel terrible about lying to this little girl.

"Okay listen up first things first never get caught by the kid. You have already failed this rule." Ariel giggles.

"Hey!" I say and put on my best pout.

"No it's okay I'm just really good at being sneaky so no worries."

I nod in agreement.

"Next rule get the tooth first then leave the money. You're in the tooth business so you have to make sure the kid doesn't keep the tooth or else you will be coming back."

Ariel explains I can't help but think this kid is pretty business savvy.

"Tooth first then money got it. Wait so how much money do I have to leave?" I ask.

"One dollar and you must leave it under their pillow." Ariel replies.

I snort "That sound pretty cheap to me kid."

"Don't joke about that! One dollar can buy a lot of candy for a kid my age." Ariel says seriously.

Makes mental note to never joke about a dollar to a five year old.

"Okay so I leave the dollar under their pillow then what next?" I ask.

"Then you bust out of that joint before the kid wakes up and sees you." Ariel starts doing some dramatic running in place.

I can't help but giggle this kid is definitely the cutest thing ever.

"I think I got everything I need to know. Hand me your tooth if you don't mind."

Ariel hands me her tooth and ew the Tooth fairy sure does have a nasty job.

"Now what do yo do next?" the little blonde questions.

"Oh right money." I pat my pockets and they are empty. Oh I know I always keep money in my socks. I reach down and take off my shoe then search in my sock and pull out a hundred dollar bill.

"All I have is a hundred and I'm pretty sure you don't have ninety-nine dollars on you so this will have to do."

I handed over the money and watched as Ariel's eyes get big as saucers.

"Whoa! I never had this much of money before. The kids at school will be so jealous of all the candy I'm going to buy!" the little blond says while doing a happy dance.

"Hey you have to leave some candy for the rest of the kids, you can't just buy it all up." I teased.

"Oh yes I can and then I'll make them buy it from me."

I swear this kid is going to be a billionaire one day. I need to get out of here though I've already spent enough time with her as is.

"Okay Ariel I have to go and you little lady need to be asleep."

"Okay but can you tuck me in before you go?" Ariel asks and looks up at me with big pleading eyes.

"Um yeah sure kid." I reply.

She raises her arms up and I'm confused for a second but then I realize that she wants me to pick her up. I bend down and scoop her up then place her in the bed pulling the covers on her nice and tight. I'm shocked when the Ariel hugs my neck super tightly and says "I think you're going to be a great Tooth fairy and I'll take all the credit."

Even though I wasn't really the Tooth fairy I was super touched by this little girl.

"Thanks Ariel I really appreciate all of your help, goodnight little one." I stand up and make my way to the door.

"Hey Tooth fairy?" Ariel calls out.

"Yeah kid?" I reply.

"Will you be coming back when I lose my next tooth? I would really like it if you you would."

"I don't think so." When I notice the sad look on Ariel's face I quickly retract my statement. Ugh this kid is making me soft I don't even have the heart to tell her no.

"I can't make any promises but I can try okay?"

"Okay... and Tooth fairy last rule you're only allowed to give me one hundred dollar bills and tuck me in." Ariel tells me.

"I wouldn't even dare doing that for another kid. Now goodnight and go to sleep."

I hurriedly make my way to the door and out Ariel's room. My heart is so full I feel like I want to cry for the first time in years. The little blonde reminded me so much of myself as a kid. At this point I know I can't go in there and kill her father. I don't want her to end up like I was young, scared, and parentless. I curse myself for being weak and letting a little kid get to me.

Even though I know what I'm about to do will get me severely punished or worse I do it anyways for Ariel's sake. For the first time ever I have failed a mission, curse my stupid heart.

"Blue is it done?" I hear in my ear.

I reach and pull the ear piece out my ear, throw it to the ground, and crush it with my foot. I knew my life had just become a clock winding down and I did the only thing I could do... run.

PRESENT DAY

"I couldn't do it San I couldn't take her father away from her. So I woke him up told him the reason I was there, and told him to grab his daughter and go into hiding. Ariel crept under my skin and made her tiny way to my heart. I was the same age as her when I was taken away from my papa and I just couldn't do it. That's always been my problem I'm too caring and when they first started training me they use to try to get me to kill small animals. You know what I would do? I would take the animal and tried to hide it or free it. I got caught every time and was severally punished but every single time I'd do the same thing. It took years but I grew tired and one day I just broke, I cut off my emotions and I stop feeling. Now look at me back to the same place I was as a kid. I'm so weak!" Brittany sobbed out her body began to shake uncontrollably.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brtittany's body, pulled her close to her and hung on like her life depended on it. Maybe it did but she needed to comfort the blonde in this moment.

"Brittany listen to me you are not weak."

"But-"

"You. Are. Not. Weak. Anyone who has done what you have is not weak. You could have killed that man and left that girl to become parentless but you didn't. Having feelings isn't weakness, having compassion for another being isn't weakness. It's strength beyond what you can imagine. It takes strength to go against what you've been taught and do what's right even if it means being punished. So no you are not weak and I don't want you thinking that anymore. Do you understand?"

Brittany nods her head and takes in everything Santana has just said. She isn't sure about many things at this point but she is sure that she trusts Santana. If Santana believes she is strong then she needed to start believing it too.

She held on to Santana tighter embracing the warmth and love that she could feel radiating off of her. All the guilt, shame, suffering, anguish, and loneliness hit her all at once and for the first time since she was a kid... she cried.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**I've been under the weather for the last few days and I could have posted sooner but I didn't want to put up a half assed effort. Any who I'm feeling a bit better so I managed to write another chapter and I got carried away so I decided to break it up into two parts. :)**

**Castlewalls7: Santana will get plenty turned on in this chapter lol**

**Audioslavery: Thank you and this chapter won't be as sad as the last one.**

**Chemical Dreamer, Guests: Thank you! :D**

**Glee4ever123: They will get really close in this chapter ;)**

**Brooke F: Awww thank you and here you go :)**

**There will be some slight violence towards the end, but mostly fluff, and a lot SEXUAL tension. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee**

**PART 1**

Santana was the first to awake and this time she was being used as a body pillow. She smiled as Brittany snuggled more into her body. She then took in her surroundings and saw that they were still in the living room. She remember holding Brittany the entire night after the blonde had cried her heart out. She knew Brittany had been through a lot but she had no clue it was to that extent.

Santana was determined to help the blonde get over her past and she wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She strokes blonde locks and can't help but think that Brittany looks so beautiful. She feels Brittany shift in her sleep and try to get into a more comfortable position but what she didn't expect was Brittany wedging one of her legs between her own. The chair wasn't very wide so Santana tried to spread her own legs to give the blonde more space but this just made it worst. In fact the blonde's leg was now press up against her most sensitive spot.

Santana gasps and let out an embarrassingly loud moan and she feels it to begin to throb but in the most delicious way. She was trying to fight the urge to ride Brittany's leg especially since it had been a while since she last got off. Then again she didn't want to be a creep and totally go jack hammer on the blonde's leg. She figured Brittany hasn't even done anything of that nature and she didn't even want to begin thinking of the blonde being intimate with someone else. When Brittany moved again Santana had too bite her lip so hard to keep from moaning.

She couldn't take it anymore her panties were completely soaked and probably so was the shorts she had on. She couldn't run the risk of getting her juices on Brittany... well at least not yet but come on that would be super embarrassing to explain.

"Britt wake up." Santana gently shakes the blonde but all she got was a little noise in return.

Santana even thought that was sexy. Come on Brittany you're not helping out my vagina right now Santana thought.

"Brittany come on wake up." Santana shakes the blonde harder and she finally see signs of life. What she didn't expect was Brittany sitting up in full alert and a knee being pressing down harder into her clit.

"Oh fuck Brittany!"

"What is it San? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just please don't move." She was embarrassingly turned on and if Brittany kept moving she knew she would cum soon. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get her breathing under control and when she opened them she saw blue eyes full of concern staring down at her. She knew she had to suck it up and reassure Brittany that she was okay.

"Brittany I'm okay it's just that you kind of have your knee in my ummm..." Santana gestured down to show Brittany.

Brittany looks down in horror and immediately removes her knee and starts apologizing.

"Oh my god San I'm so sorry is it okay?" Brittany says and reaches her hand down and tries to awkwardly pet it.

"Noooooo!" Santana stops Brittany hand from touching her.

"I meant yeah Britt I'm fine I just have to really pee you didn't hurt it or anything." Santana hops off the couch, cups herself, and runs like a waddling to duck to the bathroom.

Brittany thinks her super knee may have destroyed Santana's lady bits and after five minutes of not hearing from the brunette, Brittany decides to go check on her.

She knocks on the door. "Hey San are you okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine Britt just going to take a shower... a very long and cold shower."

"Okay I hope I didn't kill it!" Brittany seriously say as she walks back into the living room to watch tv.

After the incident Santana repeatedly assured Brittany that her "lady bits" as Brittany calls it was fine. They ate a quick breakfast and was now back in the living. Santana was sitting at the table trying to do inventory for the club and an outline for the night's agenda. Brittany on the other hand was determined to watch as many Disney movies as she could. She had already tackled a few and the Little Mermaid was by far her favorite even though she was a little biased.

Brittany looks over at Santana and sees the brunette hard in concentration. Ever since the whole incident this morning the brunette hasn't said much and Brittany thought it was her fault. She couldn't figure out why Santana was avoiding her after all she said she was sorry. In the short time knowing her Brittany had figured out that Santana was a very complicated person to understand sometimes. They actually had a lot in common when it came to temperament and she liked the fact that the brunette was so strong willed.

Brittany took in Santana's appearance and saw that she had her hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing an oversized t-shirt, sweatpants, and glasses. Brittany thought the brunette looked super sexy. She hadn't quite figured out her feelings for Santana yet but she knew that she really liked her. She would get all tingly inside when Santana touched her and she would feel this warm sensation in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't explain this feeling but she knew that she liked it.

Brittany didn't know anything about love or relationships her life usually consisted of nothing but violence and loneliness. She was pretty much by herself since the age of five when she was taken from her papa and she had never met her mother. She only knew that her mother had advanced capabilities just like her or at least that's what her father use to tell her.

Her dad was human so she was a half-breed and it's probably the reason why she has some compassion for them. Maybe that's why she found Santana so fascinating other than the fact that she was amazing of course, but deep down Brittany wanted to be just like her.

She had been longing to feel something whether it was fear, guilt, anger, and maybe even love. She spent years alone and the only time she did make contact with another being it was to kill them. She had killed many things you name it she probably killed it. Humans weren't the only beasts roaming the earth and she normally let the humans deal with their own affairs.

See the thing about humans is they have souls, hearts, and consciences, well at least most of them do. These things make humans the most powerful beings on earth, it's the fact the they have feelings whether its love or hate. Santana had taught her that and she also taught her not treat humans as if they are beneath her. She never thought Santana was beneath her although she didn't mind having the brunette under her this morning.

Her thoughts quickly took a turn to naughty and she scolded herself for lack of self-restraint. She had some tension building up that needed to be released and she figured the best way to do it was exercise.

"Hey San?"

"Yes Britt?" Santana looks up and sees Brittany looking at her anxiously.

"Do you have a gym here."

'Yeah I do. Do you want to use it?"

"Yes please and do you think I could maybe borrow some gym clothes?"

"Sure Britt I washed and dried your sports bra and I'm pretty sure I can find you some shorts or something to work out in."

"Thank I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem you're welcome to anything that I have."

Brittany blushed at what Santana just said because she wanted and wondered if Santana meant her as well. Santana must have picked up on what she said because she became flustered as well.

She comes back with two options for Brittany some yoga pants and some shorts she's hoping the blonde doesn't pick due to the fact they are very short. They are mid-thigh on her so she knows they will be extremely short on Brittany.

"I'll take the shorts please. I need to train and I should be able to move more freely in these."

Brittany takes the shorts and head off to the gym.

* * *

About thirty minutes go by and Santana is finishing up with her work and she notices Brittany is still in the gym. She misses the blonde so she decides to go spy on her and see what she is up to.

Santana proceeds down the hallway and as she gets closer she hears grunts. She knows the grunts are coming from Brittany and it's by far the sexiest thing she has ever heard. She gets to the gym and peers through the glass window and her jaw drops at what she sees.

Brittany is going full out in the gym by doing hand stand push ups. Santana is amazed and the blonde's body looks great even upside down. She watches as the blonde land back on her feet and her back side is now facing the brunette. Santana took in Brittany's strong back and the way it curved and ended with the most amazing ass she had ever seen.

The shorts were so short and tight they looked as if they were painted on. She let out a whimper as she studied it and took in how defined and firm it looked but yet it looked like it was soft to touch. By this time Santana was drooling for sure but when Brittany decided to bend over and stretch the brunette's panties were done.

For the second time today she would be changing panties thanks to the blonde. Maybe I'm just really horny she thought and then she thought against it because all credit goes to Brittany. When Brittany drops down in the splits it takes everything in here to not go in there and jump on the blonde.

"Santana? Is that you?" Brittany stands and walks towards the door.

"Uh yeah Britt it's me." Santana is just surprised that she can form a sentence.

When Brittany opens the door Santana is at a lost for words. She takes in how sweaty the blonde is and she watches as a sweat drop slowly falls from her neck down to her chest. Santana wants to badly follow that same path with her tongue.

"Santana are you okay? I've called your name a few times now."

"Oh sorry Britt I got distracted."

"Oh well I asking if there is anything you wanted from me?"

"Yes Britt I can think of a few things I want from you."

Brittany raises her eyebrows and Santana realizes what she just said and immediately tries to save face.

"Ummm I meant yeah I have to go into to work tonight and you can either stay here or you can come with me if you want."

Brittany considers what Santana is asking her.

"I don't know San there will be a lot of your kind there I presume and I don't know if I can handle that."

"You can stay by the bar all night that's where I will be and if it's too much you can chill in my office it has a tv and I can bring you some food. Look even though I know you can take care of yourself it will just make me feel better knowing you are with me."

Brittany thinks it over for a minute but she agrees.

"Okay I'll go but wait I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh don't worry about that I'm pretty sure I have something you can borrow."

* * *

Santana was currently vetoing everything Brittany was trying on either it was too short, too tight, or too much showing.

"Santana this dress is fine."

"No Britt I can practically see your cooch in that dress."

"My what?"

"You know your lady bits or whatever so no you can't wear that. How about you just wear pants? Yeah that's it so everything is nice and covered up." Santana asks but more like pleads.

"I have a smoking body Santana I'm not afraid to show it."

"No Britt I can't have those sleaze balls at the club thinking your easy. You're going as my guest I don't want them to think of you as their next conquest."

"Okay fine just find me something to wear already." Brittany was starting to get impatient.

"So now that I'm looking at them I don't think your ass will be able to fit in my jeans so a skirt it is."

"Wait what's wrong with my so called ass. I have a very low percentage of body fat so I know I have bums of steel."

"No Britt I didn't mean it like that you have a very lovely... You're just a little bigger than me in the back door area that's all I'm saying."

"Just hand me the skirt already." Brittany rolls her eyes and takes the skirt from Santana's hands.

After arguing back and forth about the right outfits, hair, and make up they were finally ready. To Santana it felt like they were an old married couple arguing and it was nice to have this kind of companionship. She had to remember to keep her emotions in check because this whole Brittany situation could possibly be just temporary. She felt a hinge of fear knowing that at any moment the blonde could walk out that front door and never return. If she was being honest she never wanted Brittany to leave.

"I'm ready to go San." Brittany says interrupting the brunette's thought.

Santana looks up and sees Brittany walking closer and it seems as if everything slows down. The blonde struts down the hallway looking like she is fresh off the pages of Vogue magazine and Santana feels her heartbeat quicken. Her blonde hair was now in loose curls flowing freely on her shoulders. The black skirt that she is wearing fits her body like a glove and accentuates her toned butt perfectly. She matched it with a white cami, a blue blazer almost the same shade as her eyes, and some cute ankle boots.

"Wow Britt you look... amazing."

Brittany blushes at Santana's words but she thought she looked no wear near as amazing as the brunette did. Santana was wearing a simple black dress that hugged her body in all the right places and paired it red high heels. To Santana the club was work so she always tried to dress on the professional side. You can't have your ass and tits hanging out and at the same time demand respect from your employees. It just doesn't work like that and she was all about being professional.

"Alright Britt it's thirty minutes after five and it takes fifteen minutes to get there so we better head out now. Also at any time you feel uncomfortable let me know and I will get you out of there okay."

"Okay San I will."

Santana grabs her keys and purse and they head out the door. When Santana finish locking up the house she turns and sees Brittany looking at her with a smirk.

"You know Santana... Brittany says and starts circling Santana as if she was a hungry shark searching for blood.

"My ass may be big but yours isn't too far behind." Brittany slaps Santana on the butt and hurries to the car with the brunette chasing behind her.

**This chapter has a part 2 so please go to the next page and continue reading. :) -**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**If you haven't read the previous chapter gooooo do it! This is just a continuation of chapter 6. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6 Part 2**

**There will be some slight violence towards the end, but mostly fluff, and a lot SEXUAL tension. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee**

**PART 2**

They walk hand in hand in the club and the first person they see is Puck. Santana can feel Brittany's grip tighten on hers.

"It's okay Britt don't cut off my circulation. That's just Puck he is one of my managers and he is harmless, a bit of a horny asshole at times but that's about it." Santana whispers in Brittany's ear.

"Whoa ladies you two look smoking. I'd love to be in between the both-"

"Shut it Puckerman." Santana cuts him off before he can really get started.

"Noah this is my girl Brittany, Britt this jerk is Noah."

"Hey, hey don't call me by my government name. The name is Puck pretty lady and I can fulfill your every desire." Puck grabs Brittany's hand and kisses.

With a look of disgust the blonde not so subtly wipes her hand on her pants.

"Yeah nice to meet you too Puck." the blonde says.

"Okay so listen Puck, Brittany will be with me hanging by the bar tonight. I need you to help and make sure no creeps approach her or anything like that."

"Hey I can take care of myself." Brittany protests.

"Just humor me okay. I will be making rounds, networking, and making sure everything runs smoothly but I will immediately come back and check on you. In the meantime Puck here will keep a better eye on you. I know you're not a child but I think it will be best if you just stayed here." Santana explains.

"Fine. It's not like I have a choice anyway." Brittany says while rolling her eyes.

"No you didn't but I'm glad you're not fighting me on this. Now anything you want is on the house and if you get hungry let squirrel head over there know and Quinn will whip something up for you."

After Santana's whole spill the place increasingly became more and more crowded. Santana tried to stay by the bar as much as she could with Brittany but she kept getting called away. Once she would get finished she would immediately rush back to the blonde's side and apologize.

Brittany on the other hand was trying her best to remain calm. She had never seen this many people in her life and it was almost a bit overwhelming. She was tense and her body was on full alert as she surveyed every area of the club. She had met several other employees throughout the night and she thought Mercedes and Tina were really great people. She probably would be a little sad if she had to kill them for any reason. Puck was like her bodyguard and if any man or woman came to close he would scare them away.

"Well don't you clean up nice." Brittany hears from behind her.

She turns to see Quinn with a blue shirt on, white pants with the matching apron, and a white hat to top it off.

"Quinn you look like the Smurf cartoon Santana showed me." Brittany giggled.

"Curse you Rachel I knew I looked like a Smurf. Anyways why are you just sitting at the bar alone?" Quinn asks.

"Oh San had to go and take care of something so I'm just hanging out here." Brittany replies.

"Santana is such a terrible host. Hey why don't you come and hang out with me upstairs in the restaurant. I could even make you something to eat if you want."

"I don't know Santana told me to stay here."

Quinn snorts. "Come on I'll just let Puck know you will be with me and he can tell Santana so that way she won't be worried."

"That should be okay." Brittany replies.

"Hey Puck I'm taking Brittany to the restaurant with me let Satan know!" Quinn calls out while dragging Brittany with her and not even giving Puck a chance to respond.

They made their way to the restaurant and Quinn introduced her to some the staff Mike who was also Tina's boyfriend, a cutie pie named Marley, and a crazy girl named Sugar. Brittany found it kind of ironic that some named Sugar was the pastry chef. Rachel was the live entertainment and currently being accompanied by Artie on the piano.

Quinn leads Brittany into the small kitchen area that only she uses for creating new dishes and perfecting old ones.

"Here Britt have a seat I have some Parmesan crusted chicken I would like for you to try."

Brittany takes a seat and watch as Quinn maneuver around the small kitchen.

"So how are things going with Santana?" Quinn asks casually.

"They are going good I guess." Brittany replies.

"So are you two like girlfriends now?" Quinn knows it was none of her business but she was curious.

"She's a girl and my friend so yeah." Brittany states as if it's obvious.

"No B I meant like are you dating, kissing, cuddling, you know all the lovey dovey stuff."

"Well we have cuddled but that's about it." Brittany responds as a blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Wait a minute so you haven't even kissed?" Quinn asks in disbelief.

"No and to be honest I really do want to kiss her but... I don't know how to do any of that stuff." Brittany states sadly and sighs.

"So you have never kissed anyone?" Quinn asks.

"Nope nothing." Brittany responds.

Quinn was a little shocked that Brittany had never kissed anyone she seemed so badass but she also gave off the innocent vibe. She also realized that Brittany said she hasn't done anything so she assumed she meant sex as well.

"I just really like Santana and I get all of these feelings when I'm around her and when she touches me it's like I get this warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just don't know what all this means or what to do with." Brittany explains.

"Listen Britt what you are describing is sexual attraction but most importantly it seems like you have an emotional connection with Santana. I won't weigh in on the sexual attraction because Santana will kill me and I think that's something you two should discuss together. I do however think these feelings that you are feeling are mutual. She really likes you Britt so when you feel the moment is right go for it."

Brittany is taking in everything that Quinn is saying and she's going to apply it.

"So if I were to kiss her do you think she will kiss me back?" Brittany asks unsure.

"Yes trust me she feels the same." Quinn responds.

Brittany smiles brightly because she knew Santana had feelings for her and Quinn kind of confirmed it for her.

"Thanks Quinn!" Brittany hugs Quinn tightly.

"You're welcome Britt now eat up."

Brittany tastes some of the chicken parm and it's probably the best thing she ever tasted... well besides pizza nothing beats pizza,

"Oh my god this so good I want to eat it everyday." Brittany exclaims.

"What's so good?"

Brittany and Quinn turn to see Santana walking into the kitchen.

"This chicken Parmesan that Quinn made, come taste." Brittany orders.

Being whipped as she is Santana obeys and opens her mouth as Brittany feeds her.

"Mmm that is good." Santana says while seductively licking her lips.

Brittany swallows thickly as her and the brunette have an intense game of eye sex.

"Hey! I'm still here you know." Quinn reminds them.

"Yeah, yeah I came to steal my girl back thanks for keeping her company Q." Santana says then grabs Brittany's hand to escort her back down stairs.

Brittany manages to yell out a thanks for the advice and Santana wonders what that was all about.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes until closing time and Santana was so ready to go home and be with Brittany. She felt kind of bad that she kept having to leave the blonde but she was super thankful for Quinn and Puck for keeping Brittany company,

"Hey sexy lady can I buy you a drink." Santana hears this a looks up to see a random guy talking to Brittany. Puck is at the other end of the bar talking to some chick so Brittany was pretty much by herself at the bar.

"No thank you." Brittany replies.

"Oh come on baby besides what is a pretty thing like you doing here sitting alone? You should come with me and we can have a good time." The sleazy guy responds.

"I'm fine just sitting right here." Brittany was really starting to get annoyed with this guy but so was Santana who was pissed that this guy couldn't take a hint.

"Hey asshole I believe the lady said she wasn't interested so back the fuck off!" Santana yells at the guy angrily.

"Whoa no need to go bitchy on me mamacita but if you want I can give you something to put in that feisty mouth of yours to shut you up." The guy smirks.

Before Santana could stop her Brittany was off of her stool and had the guy's neck in a tight grip cutting off his circulation. The guy tried to pry the blonde's hand from his neck but she was just too strong.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that again you understand me!" Brittany said in the most deadliest voice Santana had ever heard.

The guy made a squeaky noise and his face had turned red due to the lack of oxygen. Brittany finally released him and he fell roughly to the ground.

"Now get your sorry ass out of here and don't come back." Brittany glared at the man he was lucky she didn't kill him.

Puck and some huge bouncers came rushing over and escorted the guy out.

She turned towards Santana and saw that she had fire in her eyes and she knew she was in deep trouble.

"Brittany follow me to my office." That was all the brunette said as she walked into the back room. Brittany followed behind her knowing that she was about to be scolded.

As soon as Brittany entered the huge office and closed the door Santana angrily rounded on her.

"Brittany what you just did can't happen again do you understand me." Santana says.

"But San that guy was a serious asshole and he couldn't take no for an answer. He deserved what he got and I'm not apologizing for it." Brittany says defiantly.

"That guy was not your problem to handle that's what we have bouncers for."

"Yeah this is coming from the girl who comes over all angry and tries to defend me. How is that any different?" Brittany shoots back.

"It's different because I didn't practically choke slam the guy!" Santana can't believe Brittany is turning this back around on her.

"Well he's lucky that's all I did to him for speaking to you like that. I should have killed him!" Brittany yells back.

"Brittany you can't just go around killing every person that speaks to me the wrong way."

"I can damn sure try!" the blonde shoots back.

"Ugh you're so frustrating! Listen I pay my security good money to handle those kinds of situations so let them do their jobs. I don't want that ever happening again and I mean it Brittany." Santana says seriously.

"Fine." Brittany wasn't use to losing arguments but Santana always put up one hell of a fight and she didn't want the brunette to be mad at her so she just gave in.

Santana was pacing back and forth rubbing her temples and cursing in Spanish. Brittany had really upset her but she just didn't want the blonde drawing any attention to herself. If she had killed that man it would have been a shit storm and she wasn't even talking about for her business she was more concerned about Brittany's well being.

Santana was in her on thoughts when she felt hands being placed on her waist. She stilled as she felt the blonde's front press up against her backside. It felt so good it almost made her forget she was mad.

Brittany leans down and speaks softly in Santana's ear. "I'm sorry Santana I'm really trying. It's just hard to change something you've been doing for most of your life. I'm willing to work on it though... for you."

Santana turns so that she is looking Brittany in her eyes. "I know you're trying Britt and I'm sorry for blowing up at you."

Brittany just smiles down at Santana and she remember what Quinn said earlier about how she would know when the moment is right and Brittany thinks now is the perfect time.

Brittany trails her hands slowly up Santana's sides, to her neck, then finally cups her cheeks. Santana heart beat quickens and she lets out a slight moan as Brittany brush her thumbs over her cheek bones. The sensation this create throughout her body is enough to make her knees weak.

Santana licks her lips in anticipation as Brittany leans forward captures her lips in a passionate kiss. At first the blonde was super timid but when she felt Santana respond she smiles into the kiss and becomes more confident. She runs her fingers through dark tresses and grips her hair and kisses Santana harder.

Santana is surprised at the blonde's aggressiveness but she likes it and it's turning her on beyond belief. Brittany's mouth is so hot on hers and it's driving her insane. She feels herself being back up until her back hits the wall and she lets out a loud moan. She grabs Brittany's ass firmly and brings her body even more into her. Brittany let's out a small whimper and Santana take this opportunity to deepen the kiss. Santana could kiss the blonde forever and when her tongue swipes against Brittany's she knew fighting this attraction was a lost cause.

They were so caught up in the kiss they didn't hear the door swing wide open.

"Whoooa! Looks like I came just in time."

The duo quickly separates breathing hard with swollen lips.

"Get the fuck out Puck!" Santana yells.

"Geeze I'm going, I'm going. Just wanted to let you know that we just tossed that guy out." Puck says and quickly leaves the room.

The room fills with an awkward silence until Brittany finally speaks.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Now I know why you have to change your panties so much."

Santana doubles over in laughter. She is definitely glad she ran into Brittany.

* * *

_Meanwhile Outside_

He hits the ground with a loud thud and watch as the bouncers make their way back into the club.

"Fucking assholes!" he yells with rage as he gets up and brushes himself off.

"Stupid bitch almost made me swallow my adams apple." he grumbled

He makes his way to his car and as he passes an alley a dark figured appears.

"Excuse me sir."

The man jumped and held a hand to his chest. "Oh shit dude you scared me."

"Sorry sir that wasn't my intent but I couldn't help but over hearing that you had some kind of an incident in that club."

"Yeah man some blonde chick when crazy on my ass after I tried hitting on the owner of the place. They must be some dykes or something." The douche bag says.

"A blonde woman you say? Did she perhaps have bright blue eyes?"

"Yeah man that's her! Do you know her? I should sue her ass I could have permanent damage."

"You won't be suing her."

"Why the hell not?"

"You can't sue her if you're dead."

"What are you-

A loud snap echos throughout the night and the man's body crumples to the ground with his head twisted in awkward angle.

"Boss I may have a lead." the dark figure says into his ear piece.

"Have you found her?"

"Not yet but I found some guy who may have had a run in with her. Although I'm kind of suspicious because Blue would have definitely killed this guy."

"Yeah you're right but follow-up on it to be sure."

"Will do boss."

"Oh and Rock take care of the guy."

"One step a head of you boss."

The dark figure grabs the body and drag it off into the dark alley disappearing in the night.

**It was take your super human to work day in this chapter but the next few chapters there will be a lot more action, badass Britt, and plenty of Brittana. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 7 updated

**naynay1963: I don't think Santana will like Brittany killing Rachel although she might after the first part of this chapter lol**

**mocblue: Thank you and here you go next update :)**

**glee4ever123: There is plenty of badass Britt in this chapter and make out sessions.**

**LaurenKnight13: Thank you I just found it funny for Britt to casually states that she wet but not outright say it.**

**castlewalls7: Your reviews always make me literally laugh out loud and there will be plenty of confrontation in this chapter but I promise Brittana will get it together. :)**

**audioslavery: You're so awesome and you actually took the time to review both I really appreciate it. :D**

**Brooke Ferguson: Thank you hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**dafuq33: You have the best name btw lol and thanks :)**

**Felix Kat: Your review made me laugh too simple but sweet thanks!**

**Another chapter yay! So I may have gotten a little bit carried away in this chapter it's like 7k plus words lol. It kind of goes into a bit more detail than the others.**

**Warning: there will be VIOLENCE, SEXY times, and it may get kind of vulgar so if you're not in to any of that I suggest you stop reading right now. Other than that Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee**

**A few minor changes but nothing big :)**

"Can we take a break already?"

"Santana we've only been working out for five minutes and that was just stretches. Besides three of those minutes consisted of you just staring at my ass." Brittany replies in disbelief.

"Well if your ass wasn't busting out of those shorts then I wouldn't stare at it." Santana shoots back.

"Ugh! Just turn around and keep your hands by your side." Brittany orders.

"Fine. Wait why are you behind me shouldn't you be in the front?" Santana questions.

Brittany was currently trying to teach Santana some basic self defense moves. She was hesitant at first but the brunette kept nagging her about it so she finally cave in. It did make her feel good that Santana wanted to learn something from her but at the same time she knew teaching the brunette would be a handful.

A whole week had almost passed and the two have been getting a long quite well despite their often bickering. Santana was glad to have someone to share her house with and Brittany was the greatest house guest. They have been watching tv, playing games, trying new food, cuddling, and the occasional innocent kisses here and there. They haven't taken things too far and they both were okay with that.

"San I'm trying to prepare you for all situations, like what if you get taken from behind?"

"It depends on who it is. I wouldn't mind being taken from behind." the brunette replies seriously.

"So if I were to to take you from behind right now you would just let me?" Brittany questions.

"Hell yes!"

"Wait Santana what are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about Brittany?"

Maybe it's just her dirty mind but when the words taken and behind are together sex is all Santana can think of. She can just imagine herself bent over while Brittany is behind her fingers knuckle deep pounding into her...

"In a fight you would just let me attack you from behind?" Brittany asks cutting off her naughty thoughts.

"Oh... ummm yeah I may have misunderstood what you were saying." Santana responds slightly embarrassed.

"Ugh! Okay we are done for today." Brittany gives up and walks out of the gym.

Santana follows closely behind and watches the blonde's butt the whole time. Her mind drifted back to their hot make out session and it made her want Brittany so bad that she could just explode. It wasn't just purely sexual either the blonde had a way of making her feel this intense burning passion. She was seriously thinking about throwing away her player card just for her. She wanted to give Brittany everything love, trust, companionship and she haven't even know her a week.

Call her crazy but she definitely thinks she is falling for the blonde. However there still was a lot of things that she didn't know about Brittany and she couldn't allow herself to be in too deep. At any moment their happy little bubble they have been living could burst.

She was starting to get a little sad so she decided to live in the present rather than worry about the future. She follows the blonde into the living room and watches as she plops down on the couch clearly irritated with her.

"Okay Britt I'll take it seriously."

"Nope too late San I don't want to teach you now."

"Oh come on I promise to behave and you can't quit I need to know how to defend myself in case I ever need it."

"No." Brittany replies stubbornly.

"Okay fine if I get snatched up on the street or something it's going to be your fault."

"Ha! Trust me they will bring you back."

"You know what forget it." Santana says quietly then turns and walks into the kitchen.

Now Brittany feels like an asshole and maybe she went to far with that comment. She knew she had to go apologize and make things right again. She notice that lately she has been doing a lot of apologizing. Brittany swallows her pride and walks into the kitchen. She sees Santana standing by the sink drinking a glass of water.

"Hey." Brittany says softly.

Santana ignores her and hops up on the counter and continues drinking her water. Brittany sighs and walks over to the brunette and stands between her legs. Santana still hasn't acknowledged her presence and keeps on drinking the water. Brittany grabs the glass from her hand and a takes a long gulp emptying the glass.

"Now can I finally have your attention please?" Brittany asks.

"Mhm." Santana mumbles out.

"Sanny I'm sorry but you wasn't taking things seriously." Brittany puts on her best pout and puppy dog eyes.

Apparently it must have worked because she could she a small smile start to appear on the brunette's face.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry too I kept getting distracted by your body which by the way still isn't my fault."

Brittany just gives her a stern look.

"I'm just telling the truth Britt." Santana says.

"Well is my body distracting you now?" Brittany grabs Santana legs lifts them and pulls her closer.

Santana takes this as encouragement and locks her legs around the blonde's waist.

"Yes especially now." Santana replies as she inspects Brittany's body up close.

Brittany lifts Santana's chin so that she can look in her eyes. "I could use a lesson in some other things if you don't mind."

Santana doesn't waste anytime taking Brittany up on her offer. She wraps her arms around the blonde's neck, leans in closely so that their lips are almost touching and whispers "you're in luck baby cause I'm an excellent teacher."

Santana closes the gap by kissing the blonde hard and Brittany immediately responds with a moan and kisses her back. Kissing Brittany was definitely her new favorite thing and the blonde has quickly become an expert. Brittany trails her hands up Santana's legs and stops at the brunette's upper thigh. Santana nearly explodes as she feels Brittany's fingers massaging her thighs and she let's out a gasp.

Brittany takes this as a good sign to deepen the kiss and sucks hard on Santana's tongue. Santana wonders if you can just cum from kissing because she believed Brittany has the ability to do that to her. When she feels the blonde right hand slowly inching it's way under her tank top the anticipation almost kills her. At the first stroke of strong fingers on her abs she let's out a whimper.

"Mmm Santana you feel so good." Brittany whispers hotly against her lips.

Santana's brain wouldn't even let her function enough to respond so she just grabs the blonde's hand and boldly places it on one of her boobs. It was Brittany's turn to let out a whimper as she relishes the feel of the soft weight that was in her hands. If she had known boobs felt this great she would have played with her own a long time ago but then again they probably would feel no where near as amazing.

The material of the sports bra Santana has on was the only thing standing in her way and she was kind of hesitant to ask if she could take it off. So Brittany lightly squeezes it and Santana made the sexiest sound. Brittany feels a bump form against her palm, she looks down and see that the brunette's nipples are painfully hard. She strokes it with her thumb and watches as the brunette practically lose all control. Santana rises all the way off the counter and practically starts grinding on the blonde trying to cause some kind of friction.

"Brittany I need-

They both froze when the doorbell rings throughout the house.

"No, no, no, no! Maybe they will just go away." Santana says and grabs Brittany head back down towards her and starts kissing her heatedly.

The doorbell interrupts them again.

"Fuck! Just ignore it." As soon as Santana says this she hears knocking on the door.

"Yoohoo open up Santana!" It was no other than Rachel fucking Berry.

"I'm going to choke her!" Brittany puts Santana down and watches as she angrily storms to the door.

Santana stops at the door and calls out "Berry is Q with you?"

"Yes I am why?" Quinn answers.

"Okay good you can witness me kill your girlfriend." Santana swings the door open and glares at the both of them.

"Well good afternoon to you too sunshine. Is that how you speak to people who bring you food?" Quinn barges in with several bags and Rachel follows behind her.

"Ugh you know between you two and Puck I don't know who wins the clit blocking award but I tell you one thing if I don't get off soon someone is going to die!" Santana angrily makes her way towards the stairs passing three staring faces.

"Where are you going?" Quinn questions as she watch Santana's retreating figure.

"To take a shower bitch!" Santana stumps up the stairs like a child having a temper tantrum. Leaving the other three trying their hardest not to burst out laughing.

* * *

Santana was currently sitting at the table with her arms folded across her chest and glaring at Rachel and Quinn. She was still pissed at the two and if they hadn't interrupt them she would have her legs wrapped around Brittany's head right now.

"San." Brittany calls her name softly and rubs her leg soothingly.

"Yes Britt."

"Come here." Brittany scoots back a little from the table and pats her lap.

Santana cracks a smile and gets up and sits on Brittany's lap facing her. Brittany wraps her arms around her and smiles when she sees the brunette looking down at her intensely.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You still mad?" Brittany asks while gently moving a stray piece of hair out of the brunette's face.

"No but I don't want them to know that I'm not." Santana answers with a pout.

"You're so cute do you know that?" Brittany asks.

"Nuh uh I'm a badass bitch." Santana responds back with a smirk.

Brittany just chuckles and leans up and places a kiss on Santana's lips and the brunette grins widely.

"Ewww come on you two no humping while we're trying to eat." Rachel whines.

"Yeah well if you hadn't showed up uninvited I would be trying to eat as well." Santana shoots back angrily.

"Really Santana?"

"Yeah really and another thing-"

"San let's just eat okay." Brittany cuts her off before she starts to rant.

Santana gets up to move back to her seat but Brittany pulls her back down to sit on her lap. This time Santana is facing her two friends and Brittany wraps her arms around her waist.

"B how are you going to eat if you're hugging me to death? Santana giggles out.

"You're going to feed me duh." Brittany responds.

"Ugh you two are disgustingly cute it's sickening." Quinn comments.

"Whatever." Santana grabs a fork and proceeds to feed Brittany and herself.

Quinn and Rachel stayed and even got ready to go to work over there. At one point Santana wanted to physically kick them out but Brittany had told her to play nice. As they were all doing their hair and make up Quinn pulls Brittany to the side to see how things were going.

"Hey B how are things?" Quinn asks.

"Things are really good Q and I took that advice that you gave me." Brittany responds.

"That's great! How did that work out for you?" Quinn asks curiously.

"It worked great we kissed and it got really hot and heavy but nothing else" Brittany responds.

"Yeah I saw the way you two were practically all over each other. I'm really glad Santana has found someone that really makes her happy and less of a bitch." Quinn supplies with a chuckle.

"Hey San is not a bitch." Brittany defends.

"Yeah to you, and you only but listen if you hurt her, I will hurt you. Do you undertstand?" Quinn says seriously.

"Yeah I understand." Brittany replies even though she seriously doubts Quinn's threat.

Now come on let's go get these two so we can head out."

Brittany and Quinn find the pair just in time before they could kill each other. Brittany walks up to Santana and kisses her on the cheek instantly calming her.

"You look beautiful are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I am and you look beautiful as well." Santana responds with a slight blush.

As they are walking out the door to leave Santana holds the door for Brittany but let's it shut in Rachel's face.

"Hey! That was very rude you know!" Rachel yells angrily.

"I'm sorry but I only hold doors for women." Santana replies with a smirk.

All four of the ladies make their way to Lopez and Fabray's.

* * *

Brittany had been having this eerie feeling all night and she knew something wasn't right. She couldn't shake the feeling and her instincts are always correct. She didn't want to alarm Santana so she put on her poker face all night. She knew something was going to go down but she wasn't sure when.

"Hey Britt as soon as wipe the bar down we can get out of here okay." Santana says.

"Okay."

Brittany watches as Santana maneuver around the bar. All week long she had been coming to hang out at the club and she was actually starting to enjoy it. Puck was super cool and hanging with Mercedes and Tina was pretty fun too. Santana was always off working the room and taking care of business but she didn't mind because the brunette always managed to come back and check on her.

She also spent a lot of time upstairs at the restaurant with Quinn and Rachel. Quinn was letting her taste test different things and also showing her how to cook some of Santana's favorites. Hopefully she can surprise her one day with a yummy dish. Brittany starts to get that weird feeling again and she just can't shake it.

She starts surveying her surroundings trying to see if she can notice anything out of the ordinary. The hairs on the back of her neck stands up as she sees a silhouette of a dark figure filing out the door with the rest of the occupants. They had found her she only wondered who they had sent.

She knew she had to get Santana out safely even if it involved willingly giving herself over. She prepares herself for the fight ahead and prays that she will be able to protect her girl. Everything is all taken care of when Santana walks over and grabs her hand to lead her out the club. Brittany stands facing the street scanning the entire area while Santana locks up.

After Santana finishes she reconnects their hands and they start to walk to the car. Brittany needs to find a way to distract Santana but at the same time make whoever it is that's following them think she isn't paying attention.

"It's beautiful out tonight." Brittany says.

"Yeah it is the moon looks full." Santana gazes at the sky thinking how beautiful it looked and how great it was to be holding the blonde's hand.

Brittany could hear it but she couldn't react as fast as she wanted to because Santana was beside her. She did however manage to tilt her head just in time. She feels something graze her neck as it passes and she immediately stumbles a little. Her body starts to feel a little sluggish so what ever it was must have had some kind of numbing effect to it. It's a good thing it only nicked her she so should be able to shake it off in a few minutes.

"Britt are you okay?"

"San move as quick as you can to the other side of the car and crouch down." Brittany says seriously.

Santana doesn't hesitate does as Brittany orders but manages to peek through the car window and watch.

Brittany hears something else coming towards her but she catches it mid air.

"What a coward you must be to try to tranquilize a girl in heels." Brittany says loud enough for the person to hear as she inspects the dart.

"Blue you're no ordinary girl." the person responds.

Fear prickled throughout her body as soon as she hears her code name Blue but she doesn't let it show.

"It's about time they sent someone, the business must be a little backed up this time of year." Brittany responds.

"No Blue actually you were pretty hard to find until you started making club appearances and might I say you do look nice."

Brittany sees a dark figure slink from the shadows and she immediately recognizes who it was. The man was Rock she had grown up with him and they had often trained together.

"So they sent you to take me in huh?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah Blue I don't know what the hell you were thinking to ever turn your back on your own kind. You personally should know what they do to traitors." Rock answers.

"Technically they are only half my kind seeing as I'm a half breed and I'm pretty sure they know it as well. Especially for how much they use to try to beat the weak human out of me. So you tell them I said fuck off and that I will never come back to the Pits again!" Brittany says angrily.

They had given the place they were from the nickname the Pits because the place was always dark and no one ever got in or out unless they were taken. Most times they were drugged and couldn't see the location of where they were. Brittany couldn't tell you what part of the world it was in because she never saw but all she knew it was hell. The place was just as hot and had the stench of rotten flesh everywhere.

"You know I have to take you in." Rock says inching toward the blonde while holding a tranquilizer gun.

"You can try but you know I've kicked your ass a dozen times before and it won't be any different from now." Brittany main priority right now is to protect Santana and nothing else.

Rock charges towards Brittany and fire several shots at the blonde but she managed to dodge all of them.

Brittany ducks and does a sweeping leg kick that sends Rock flying off his feet to the pavement with a loud thud. The gun clatters loudly as it slides away from him. He immediately jumps to his feet in a fighting stance and tries to charge at Brittany once again but she side steps him and lands a mean right across his face.

He stumbles a bit and spits out blood growling at the blonde. Brittany knows that she is quicker than he is but he is stronger and if they went blow for blow she knew he would win. At least she has the advantage of fighting without weapons.

Brittany gains on him and throws a right hook aiming for his temple but he blocks her and counters with his own right which he lands. It causes Brittany head to snap to the side but she manages to rebound and catch the next swinging fist that is thrown her way. She uses all of her strength to squeeze his fist and she can hear some bones crunching. Then she head butts him and he stumbles backwards into the brick building.

He manages to right him self then charges at her full speed and he was able to grab her by the neck and slam her into the wall. He was getting ready to slam her again but she manages to bring her knee up and hit him right in the balls. He immediately drops the blonde and doubles over in pain. Brittany uses this opportunity to knee him again but this time to the face.

Rock falls backwards and Brittany immediately pounces on him landing several blows to his face. Gaining control he grabs both of her wrists pulls her forward so that her body jerks upwards. Using this as leverage he manages to bring up a knee to Brittany's midriff and lifts her above him. He uses the other knee to help flip Brittany over his head and she lands with a loud thud.

This knocks all the wind out of the blonde and she is left gasping for air. He gets up and stalks over to the blonde and puts his foot on her neck cutting off her air pipe. Brittany struggles to get the heavy foot off her neck but her strength is no match for Rock especially when he is putting all his weight on her. Rock was just about to jump down harder on the blond's neck but something hits him on the back of the head. He looks down and sees that it's a stiletto.

"Hey asshole get off of her!" Santana screams and starts pounding her fists on his back.

He turns to Santana and just pushes her down and stares down at her menacingly. He doesn't notice Brittany getting off the ground. Brittany barely had any wind in her left but she saw what he had done to Santana and he was going to die. Brittany pushes at his back just enough to alert him because she wanted this ass whooping to be fair and square.

Rock turns back towards the blonde and tries to throw a punch but Brittany manages to block it and throw a left jab of her own catching him square in the chin. She continues to attack and lands punches to his side then upper cuts him. He stumbles backwards but gains enough control and advances towards her but he is stunned when Brittany round house kicks him to the face.

His body immediately begins to slump to the ground but before he could make it halfway Brittany catches him in a head lock from behind.

"You touch my girl and I break your neck then rip your heart out." Brittany says angrily as she squeezes even harder.

"Wait Brittany don't kill him." Santana pleads.

"Santana you don't understand I have to. If I don't he will keep coming back and I can't risk that especially when your involved."

"Brittany you're better than this." Santana pleads she doesn't want to see the blonde kill anyone.

Brittany let's out a frustrated sigh and roughly drops Rock to the ground. He coughs and gasps for air and is so surprised that he isn't dead yet.

"Look I'm only sparing your life because she asked me to. If you come after me again I will kill you with no hesitation." Brittany says then walks over grabs the tranquilizer gun and walks back. She stands over Rock and shoots him square in the face and she hear Santana let a loud gasp.

"I didn't kill him just wanted to make sure he wouldn't follow us back to your place."

Brittany drags Rock's body into am alley near by and make sure that he is covered up so that no one will discover him until he wakes up. Brittany returns and find Santana still sitting on the ground in shock.

"Let's go." Brittany commands not giving Santana time to respond as she heads to the car.

The whole car ride was silent and when Santana tried to speak to the blonde she just held up her hand and cut her off.

* * *

They didn't even get in the house good before Brittany rounded on the brunette.

"Santana what you did back there was beyond stupid. When I fucking tell you to do something you are suppose to do it no questions asked. I don't think you realize how lucky you are to be a live he could have killed you!" Brittany has never been so angry in her life.

"No you are lucky to be alive he was about to kill you and I couldn't let that happen!" Santana yells back.

"What you don't understand is that even if he would have killed me he would have left you alone. It's in our code that we can only kill those who we are assigned to kill or anyone who gets in the way of us killing our assignment. Which by your actions now means you as well!" Brittany explains angrily.

"Yeah but he-"

"Do not speak!" Brittany shouts and it's so menacing that for the first time Santana seriously realizes that the blonde is really capable of hurting her if she wanted to.

Santana immediately clamps her mouth shut and cowers away from the blonde.

Brittany runs her hand through her hair and angrily pace the floor. She walks to Santana and looks her in the eyes and does the hardest thing she has ever done in her life.

"Look San I think it would be best for both of us if I leave. I appreciate what you did back there but I won't risk your life for the sake of my own. This thing that we have between us is clouding my judgement and eventually I'll end up getting us both killed." Brittany says sadly.

"So you just want me to forget that this all happened and pretend that you never existed?" Santana questions as her temper starts to get the best of her.

"I just think it will be better for me to just leave and it's not fair for me to keep putting you into these dangerous situations." Brittany says

Santana slaps Brittany hard and it stuns the blonde and she watches as Santana loses her shit.

"No fuck you Brittany! I'll tell you what isn't fair, it's not fair for you to come crashing into my life turning my world upside then decide that you want to leave. It's not fair for you to make me fall for you and now you want to just walk away. That's not fucking fair and I thought we were in this thing together but you know what fine I don't care. If you want to leave there's the door!" Santana really didn't want Brittany to leave but she was just so angry and hurt.

"Santana I...

The blonde is at a lost for words at what Santana just told her and she feels the same way. She really has fell for Santana in the span of a week. She looks at the brunette who is hugging herself as tears are streaming down her face. She walks over to comfort her but Santana tries to reject her.

"Don't touch me." the brunette chokes out through tears even though she really doesn't mean it.

Brittany hugs her anyway as Santana sobs into her chest. She lifts Santana's chin and wipes the tears off her beautiful face.

"I have feelings for you too and I don't quite understand them but I never could just leave you. Hell I probably would have just stalked you from afar just to make sure you were safe." Brittany smiles down at the brunette.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth and won't just walk out that door when ever you get ready?" Santana questions.

"because of this." Brittany leans down and captures Santana's lips in a passionate kiss.

"This is my promise to you." Brittany say while picking the brunette up.

Santana immediately wraps her legs around the blonde's waist and connects their lips. Brittany kisses her back while carrying her up the stairs into the bedroom. She lays Santana gently on the bed and her body immediately follows as she lays on top of the brunette and kisses her. Santana loves the things that Brittany is making her feel right now but she wants Brittany to have all of her.

Santana pulls back from the kiss and bites her lip shyly as she pushes Brittany back into a sitting position. Santana climbs from the bed and stands as Brittany watches her curiously.

"What are you..." Santana begins to lower the straps of her dress and Brittany mouth drops open ...oh."

Santana takes off her high heels then shimmies out of the dress thankful it was on of the ones you step in. She is left standing in nothing but matching red lace bra and panty. Brittany sees Santana's body for the first time and stares at the brunette from head to toe. Her perfect boobs being accentuated by the red fabric, down to her toned stomach, the red lace panties covering her most intimate place and the sexiest pair of legs.

"Like what you see?" Santana smirks.

Brittany could only swallow hard and nod her head because words could not express how beautiful the brunette looked in this moment. Santana walks slowly back over to her and sits down on her lap.

"Now it's your turn." Santana states as she takes down the blonde's hair that had been up in a bun.

She kisses down Brittany's jaw, to her neck, then collar bone.

"Hold your arms up for me Britt." Santana says and when she does the brunette begins to lift her cami up over her head.

Santana examine's Brittany's boobs that were clad in a light blue bra they are smaller than her own but they are just enough and the blonde's abs alone were enough to make her wet.

Santana places a kiss on the middle of Brittany's chest and commands her to lay back so that she could discard the the skirt that she was wearing. Brittany does as she is told and Santana drags the skirt down strong pale thighs. Santana always thought that she was more of a boobs girl but after seeing the blonde's body she think her favorites are butt and thighs for sure. They were perfect and she couldn't wait to have those soft thighs around her head but she didn't want overwhelm the blonde right out the gate.

Santana lays down flat on the blonde and the both gasp at the contact. Brittany runs her fingers through dark tresses and grips the back of Santana's head and bring it down to meet hers in another heated kiss. Santana starts rocking forward trying to cause some kind of friction while kissing the blonde. She feels like she is going to explode if Brittany doesn't touch her soon.

She disconnect their lips and leans back in Brittany's lap and unhooks her bra and tosses it to the side. She looks down at the blonde and it looks as if her bright blue eyes are glowing.

"You're so beautiful San." Brittany says as she slides her hands up the brunette's waist, across her stomach and up to her boobs.

Brittany palms them and loves the feeling of them in her hand. She hears Santana moan and she looks up to see the brunette with her head thrown back and Brittany thinks this is the sexiest thing she has ever seen. Brittany leans up so that she could take of her own bra and Santana stops her.

"Let me." Santana reaches behind her and unclasp the blonde's bra and discards it just like she did her own.

This time Santana initiates the kiss and both of them gasp when their bare chests meet for the first time. The only barrier left between them was their panties and Santana decided it was time for them to go as well. She breaks the kiss and pushes Brittany back down on the bed. She trails her finger tips from the valley of Brittany's breast down her stomach and stop at the waist band of her panties.

She looks at Brittany for reassurance but the blonde just nods her approval. Santana slowly drags the blonde's panties down her long legs and tosses them. When she looks down and sees Brittany in all of her naked glory she knows that there has to be some god that sculpted all of this beauty. Santana hooks her thumbs in her own panties and drags them down and steps out of them.

Brittany stares at Santana's body in awe and can't help but think the brunette is perfect. Santana joins Brittany on the bed once again and lays in between the blonde's legs.

"At any time if you want me to stop just let me know okay?" Santana asks and Brittany nods.

Their lips meet and each time it seems like it gets better than the last. Santana wants to convey all of her feelings through this kiss and show the blonde how much she means to her. Santana grazes the blonde chest and rolls her nipple between her fingers. Brittany pants and this gives the brunette the opportunity to devour the blonde's neck. Santana sucks hard on Brittany's neck earning a loud moan then she immediately lick the spot to soothe it. The blonde is withering beneath her and Santana can tell that she is more than ready.

She reaches a hand between their bodies and finds the blonde's clit and starts circling it with her thumb. Brittany whimpers and lifts a leg and wraps it around Santana's waist giving her more access. Santana slides a finger down the blonde's slit and feels wetness coating her finger. She positions her finger at Brittany's entrance and kisses her as she slowly slides her finger inside and the blonde stiffens when she feels herself being penetrated. Santana knew that this was probably Brittany's first time so she was going to go slow and make sure that she took care of her.

"Relax baby I won't hurt you." Santana whispers hotly against Brittany's lips.

Brittany had Santana's finger in a death grip she was so tight but when she felt the brunette kissing her again she relaxed. Once Santana thinks Brittany has adjusted to the new intrusion she begins to move her finger slowly in and out and it starts to feel good to the blonde.

"I'm going to add another finger okay but I promise you I won't hurt you." Santana wanted to make sure Brittany was aware of everything that she was doing so that she wouldn't startle the blonde. She wanted to communicate and make this a great first experience for the blonde.

Santana slowly adds another finger and stills them giving the blonde time to adjust but this time uses her other hand to make tight circles on Brittany's clit. Brittany actually starts to grind down on Santana's fingers encouraging her to move. Between the sexy little sounds the blonde is making and the feel of being inside her it's driving Santana insane and making her painfully throb. She releases the blonde's clit and grabs Brittany's hand and directs it to run down her own wet folds.

Brittany is taken back by the feeling of wetness and warmth. This is all new to her but she really likes it and she wants to make Santana feel as good as the brunette was making her feel. Brittany mirrors Santana's actions earlier and rolls the brunette's clit with her thumb and when she gets a moan in return she knows she must be doing something right. When Santana stops her hand she thinks she has done something wrong.

"You're doing great Britt I just need you inside me." Santana guides Brittany's hand down to her entrance.

"Use two fingers and do exactly what I do okay?" Santana tells her and the Brittany just nods unable to find her own voice.

Santana starts moving her fingers inside the blonde and Brittany immediately follows suit. Brittany feels Santana clamping down on her fingers and it's probably the most amazing thing she has ever felt. Brittany wants nothing more than to just pleasure the brunette and being inside her like this makes her chest swell with an unfamiliar emotion. Before she could read into that she starts to feel a build up in the pit of her stomach and it so overwhelming that she completely stops moving inside of Santana.

"Oh my god." Brittany moans out.

It's this intense pleasure she can't quite describe but it's like she is almost ready to explode. Santana on the other hand smirks because she knows the blonde is about to cum. She sees Brittany's flushed cheeks, her labored breathing, and the blonde's leg is shaking uncontrollably. It's just a matter of time before the blond comes undone so Santana speeds up her thrusts and when she circles the blonde's clit with her free hand she feels Brittany clamp down on her fingers super hard.

Brittany whole body convulses and she arches her back as intense pleasure washes throughout her. She had never experienced anything like this before and Santana slowly pumps her fingers in and out of the blonde bringing her down from her high. Santana removes her fingers and kisses the blonde deeply.

"Wow." was all Brittany could manage to get out and Santana smirked knowing she was the cause of the blonde's extreme pleasure.

Not one to be out done Brittany sits up and positions Santana on her lap facing her. Santana caught on to what the blonde was trying to do and she was satisfied with just getting the blonde off.

"No Brittany it's okay you don't have to."

"Santana."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up." Brittany says and kisses the brunette hard.

Brittany wastes no time and reaches down and plunge two fingers into Santana. Santana gasps at the feeling of the blonde's fingers deep inside of her. As Brittany pounds into her Santana throws her head back and grinds down to meet the blonde's thrust. Brittany begins sucking on the brunette's pulse and Santana rides her fingers even harder.

"Fuck Britt add another finger then curl them." Santana was a verbal lover she wasn't shy when it came to expressing her likes and dislikes.

Brittany does as she is told and adds a third finger and curls her finger hitting Santana's g-spot. She pounds into her a few more times then the brunette comes so hard that she bites down on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany hisses in pain as Santana body jerks violently. Santana has never cum that hard in her life before and for minute she almost passes out.

"San you okay?" Brittany asks but all Santana could do was give her a sluggish nod of her head.

Brittany giggles and lays back on the bed bringing the brunette to lay on top of her. She pulls the covers over the both of them and she feels Santana snuggles into her chest. She kisses the brunette's forehead and whispers goodnight. What she had just experienced with Santana will be something she cherishes forever.

* * *

"Rock are you there?"

"Rock!"

"Rock answer me dammit!"

"Yeah I'm here boss." Rock answers when the sound of his boss's voice wakes him out of his unconscious state.

"What's the status on Blue? Was it her at the club?"

"No it wasn't her that idiot must have been drunk off his ass or something." Rock replies groggily.

"It shouldn't take this long to find her Rock! Do I need to send someone else to do the job?"

"No boss I can handle it."

"Okay good find Blue and bring her to me!"

"Will do boss."

**So this is chapter 7 I hope the fight scene wasn't too sucky I just didn't wan't it to be over the top you know. Also writing a love scene is so awkward when you know a lot of other people are going to read it but I tried to remain true to the characters. It's Britt's first time so I didn't want it to be too wild right out of the gate and I think the more I write the more comfortable I will get with the whole love scenes. I didn't want to get to vulgar even though I did want to throw in a few pussies, ass, and tits in there but like I said the dirty talk wouldn't have been right for this particular part. Any who I'm shutting up now I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I wrote this chapter then the power went out but thankfully I had the rough draft saved so all I had to do was edit and rewrite a few things.**

**Hashtags: Thanks for the advice :)**

**naynay1963: LOL your review is hilarious and yes Brittany will eventually have to kill someone and they may be close to her.**

**Amil 10: Thank you and there will be some Rock and Brittany interaction in this chapter.**

**mocblue: Thanks and yeah neither Britt or Santana is use to someone challenging their authority so they clash a lot but they will always make up in the end.**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah they both are super whipped but after this chapter I'm thinking Santana might be the queen of whipped lol**

**lg4az:**** Awww thank you so much and it won't be that much interaction with the others in this chapter but there will be plenty of it next chapter.**

**Guest: Brittany won't leave Santana alone I promise. :)**

**This chapter is full of fluff, sexy times, and a secret will be revealed. Enjoy!**

The sunlight shines through the window caressing her face causing her to squint her eyes . Usually she would be cranky but this particular morning she is overwhelmed with joy. She tries to move but the tenderness between her legs reminds her of the events that took place last night. It was definitely one of the most special things she had ever experienced.

**Santana POV**

"Ugh Britt I'm so sore." I groan into the pillow.

Last night was absolutely amazing and probably the best night of my life. Brittany is a very talented girl and might I add super flexible. She must have been a sex goddess with magical fingers in another lifetime. Sure I've had plenty of good sex before but nothing can compare to what I shared with Brittany.

I'm deliciously sore right now and I don't know if it's because of Britt or the fact that I haven't had sex in a while. Even before I met Britt I stopped sleeping around like I usually do. I guess hooking up with random girls finally lost it's appeal after while. Or maybe I was just getting myself prepared to meet Brittany and didn't know it.

Speaking of Brittany why am I not snuggled up against that body of hers? I want cuddles and I'm not even the cuddling type of person. I reach my hand out to touch her and all I feel is cold sheets. Maybe she rolled on the far side of the bed.

"Britt." I call out but still no answer.

I reluctantly raise my head and look to where my sleeping blonde is supposed to be and I see no sign of her. My heart sinks and I shoot straight up in the bed as my eyes frantically search around the room. When I see no sign of Brittany I start to panic.

"No Santana she didn't leave you, maybe she's just in the bathroom." I whispered reassuringly to myself.

I get up and go check the bathroom and still no sign of Brittany. Maybe she did leave me I think sadly.

"Hey San where are you?"

I hear Brittany call out to me and I walk out of the bathroom to see her slowly entering the room with a huge tray. I let out a sigh of relief because for a brief moment I thought I had lost her.

"Hey why do you look so sad. Brittany asks while setting the tray down on the night stand and walks over to me.

"It's nothing Britt." I try to dismiss it but she knows there is something wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong and I can make it better." She caresses my cheek and she doesn't know it but she has already made it better.

"I just... I just wanted to cuddle with you and I woke up and you weren't there." I explain and it's partly of true but I couldn't tell her that I thought she had broken left.

"You're so cute and I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Brittany apologizes then leans down and kisses me.

My insides melt at how adorable she is for making me breakfast in bed. I swear this girl is so perfect. When she pulls back from the kiss I notice a blush on her cheeks. I wonder why she is blushing then I follow her eye sight and I realize that I am in fact still naked. There is no need to cover it up now because she has already seen it and besides practically touched and licked every part anyway.

I take in her appearance and see that she has on a long night shirt that stops about mid thigh. She must have put it on when she went down stairs to cook for me. It's probably a good thing she didn't cook naked even though the image of her doing so is very sexy. It's probably unsanitary and I wouldn't want any bacon grease to burn her perfect body. What the fuck am I even thinking about right now?

"Hey San I have an idea."

Before I can even respond she is dragging me off to the bed and orders me to get in. So I climb in bed and watch as she walks around to the other side and before she gets in she takes the shirt off revealing her naked body. Oh god I can feel myself getting wet just looking at her amazing body. She giggles and tosses the shirt over her head.

"Quit staring San." She teases me.

"Just take it as a compliment." I reply back with a smirk.

She just ignores me and climbs in the bed and lays flat on her back.

"Get on top of me." She politely demands.

"Britt is this your way of asking me to have sex with you?" I ask because I'm seriously confused.

"Just do it Santana."

Oh she used the full name so she must mean business. I do as she says and lay down on top of her tactically making sure my head is aligned with her chest. We both moan as our naked bodies lay flush against each other and I was just happy because of boobs. No seriously it felt amazing to be pressed up against Brittany in this way. I feel her arms wrap around my back and gently cradle me into her.

"Close your eyes." She commands.

"Why-

"Do it." she cuts me off.

She is really bossy this morning but I like it when a girl takes charge so I'm not complaining. I close my eyes and when I feel her hold me tighter I let out a content sigh. We stay like this for a few minutes until I feel her fingers gently stroke up and down my back. Tingles run throughout my body as her fingers make feather light strokes. I hum and try to snuggle closer into her chest if that's even possible at this point.

I feel my chin being slightly lifted and Brittany steals my breath when she leans down and kisses me.

"Good morning beautiful." she whispers and pulls back.

I grin like an idiot because I finally catch on to what she is doing. She is recreating our morning cuddles that we were suppose to have. I love this girl and I don't care if some of you may think it's to soon but you can kick rocks. I honestly have never felt this way about anyone and I seriously could wake up like this every morning.

"Good morning." I whisper back then reconnect our lips kissing her deeply.

We kissed until we literally ran out of breath and when I laid my head back down on her chest I can tell she was breathing just as hard as I was. I grab her hand and start playing with her fingers and when she starts running her free hand through my hair I literally almost start purring like a kitten.

"Hey San I made you breakfast." Brittany announces after a few moments.

"You did? Wait Britt you can't cook." I reply.

Brittany scoffs at me and goes on to explain how Quinn has been teaching her how to cook and make my favorite meals. I definitely need to thank Quinn the next time I see her.

"Come on let's eat before it gets too cold."

Brittany didn't have to tell me twice I sit up quickly and she laughs at my eagerness. I can't help it I'm starving especially after everything that happened last night. I scoot as close as possible to Brittany and she puts the tray on both of our laps.

"Wow Britt this looks amazing."

I kiss her cheek and she blushes but it truly did looked amazing. Brittany has made the usual bacon and eggs but she also made the best looking french toast topped with whipped cream and strawberries. I think I must have died and went to heaven. I take my first bite of french toast and I let out a load moan.

"This the best french toast I have ever tasted in my entire life!" I may have been a bit too excited but it was just so good.

"Really? It tastes even better than Quinn's french toast?" Brittany asks.

"Baby your french toast makes Quinn's taste like Rachel's tofu surprise." I joke but it seriously was that amazing.

"Here have a taste." I feed Brittany and she hums her approval as well.

This is how we spend the rest of the morning cuddling and feeding each other breakfast.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

"San I can't just let you buy all these clothes for me."

We are currently in the mall shopping for new clothes even after I stubbornly tried to talk Santana out of buying me any. The truth is I really did need some but I didn't feel right asking her to spend her money on me. It wasn't like I didn't have money either. The truth is I had plenty of money and in fact I was very rich. When I became eighteen I found out that I had a bank account with several millions of dollars in it. I don't know where the money came from and it was never explained, all I know is that it's legally mine.

I know that's a lot of money and I could have easily taken it and ran but by that time they let us leave the Pit I was so institutionalized already. Training and and going on missions was so embedded in me and it was all I could think of at the time. It's like a person going to prison for basically their whole life then gets released back into society. It's practically a new world to them so all they know how to do is go back to prison. It's basically all we know and when it's like that it's a hard thing to overcome.

I wish I could get my money now though so I can pay Santana back and spoil her like she does me but I don't want to risk it. They could be tracking my bank activity and send someone else besides Rock to find me. See Rock knew that my threat was serious and that I would kill him despite of what Santana thinks. If it had come done to him or her I wouldn't have bat an eye while ripping his head off.

Santana isn't going to like it but at some point I'm going to have to kill someone in order to protect us. I guess I just have to deal with it when the time comes. As of right now I'm being dragged into this department store much to my displeasure.

"Come on Britt you seriously need some clothes at least let me buy you some pants and shorts." Santana pleads.

"Okay fine but I will pay you back okay." I state.

"Oh I have some ways you can pay me back." Santana wiggles her eyebrows.

"San I'm not a whore." I say seriously.

"W-what? No! I didn't mean it like that I was actually talking about you cooking for me. I would never ask you to exchange sex for money or material things." Santana says offended.

"Oh I'm sorry that's just the first thing that came to my mind." I apologize.

"It's okay but just know I will always treat you with respect and not like a whore... unless you're into role play where I'm the pimp and you're my dirty little whore."

We both immediately start laughing because she is so crazy sometimes. We however didn't see the sales associate standing right in front of us. The girl must have heard us because the is a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Um hi I'm Courtney do you need any help?" The sales clerk ask.

"No."

"Yes."

Santana and I answered at the same time but of course she said no.

"Actually I'm looking for some pants but I don't know what size I am." I say.

"Oh I can help you with that right this way."

I start to follow Courtney but Santana stops.

"Umm why did you ask her for help?" Santana questions.

"She works here isn't she suppose to help? Oh my god she doesn't work here does she?" I question because come on bow embarrassing would it be if the girl didn't even work here.

"Of course she works here but I could have shown you where everything is. I've been in this store plenty of times and practically know it like the back of my hand." Santana says.

"Oh I'm sorry San, how about I let you help me try my pants on?" I ask hoping this would make her smile.

It works and she gives me a devious smile and agrees.

We catch up to Courtney and she is standing by racks with different types of pants on them. She holds up a pair of black straight leg jeans and shows me.

"So we have different types and colors as you can see but we can try to find your size first." Courtney states.

I notice her look me up and down then walk behind me and does the same. She comes back and looks at me weirdly almost like San does when she wants me but it's not as intense.

"So these look like they should fit you perfectly you can go over there to the changing room and try them on. Don't hesitate to call me if you need any help okay." Courtney finishes off by running her hand down my arm.

Before I can even respond Santana cuts me off.

"You can go now we got it from here." Santana angrily snatch the pants and glares at Courtney.

Courtney gets the hint and hurriedly walks away. Santana drags me into the dressing and closes the door.

"San what was that all about?" I ask her in confusion.

"You didn't see the way that bitch was looking at you? I told you not to wear these tight yoga pants you're basically a walking camel toe city. Then she had the nerve to touch you and ask if she could help you. Like what the fuck? Was she going to ask to hold your vagina for you next?" I watch as Santana goes on a rant and I can't help but think how sexy she looks when she is angry.

"Hey San." I say then start slowly backing her into the corner of the dressing room.

"Yeah Britt." I watch as she swallows thickly.

"Are you going to help me put my pants on or what?"

I press my body roughly up against hers and she makes a little squeaking sound. I lean in and kiss her slowly and as soon as she tries to deepen the kiss I step away. She has this dazed look on her face that immediately goes to shock as I slowly pull down the yoga pants that she let me borrow.

"Can you hand me the pants please?" I gesture to the pants that are in her hand.

I don't think she is paying any attention to me though because she is staring at my thighs with her mouth wide open.

"Santana!" I try to get her attention.

"Huh what thighs?" Santana says,

"Give me the pants silly." I walk over to her and snatch the pants and start putting them on my legs. I know she is watching me so turn around and I bend over, slowly pull the pants up my legs. I glance back expecting to see Santana drooling but I'm surprised to see that she is standing directly behind me.

She wraps her arm around my waist and walks me forward until my front is pressed up against the wall. I feel her push the pants back down then her hands start rubbing and palming my butt. I moan at the feeling of her warm hands on me. She presses her front into my back and whisper hotly into my ear.

"I'll show you what happens when you tease me."

Before I even have the time to respond I feel her reach around to my front and slide her hand into my panties.

"mmmm you're wet Britt." She says in my ear and it causes shivers to run through my body.

I didn't realize that I was but I definitely am now and when she starts rubbing tight circles on my clit I can't help but moan.

"Oh god Santana." I moan out but she shushes me.

"Britt you have to keep quiet okay."

I'm trying to but it's really hard when she is working me over like this. I feel a tightening in my stomach and when she dips her fingers between my wet folds and practically entering me with two fingers I almost lose it.

"F-fuck San."

"Shhhh Britt." She places her free hand over my mouth and starts rubbing my clit faster than before.

I moan and whimper because at this point I just can't help it but at least Santana is muffling some of the sounds. She must can tell I'm about to cum because she rubs even faster. I'm barely standing at this point and when I finally cum I let out a high pitched whine. She holds her hand even tighter over my mouth and I hear her giggle in my ear.

Santana slowly brings me down from my high and I'm leaning heavily on the wall for support. She takes her hand out of my panties and I turn to look at her and I almost cum again at the sight of Santana sucking my juices of her fingers. We meet eyes and stare at each other intensely but our trance gets interrupted by a knock on the door.

We both immediately freeze.

"Is everything alright in there?" I hear Courtney ask.

"Y-yeah I'm almost finished." It's a miracle that I can even find my voice.

"Okay how did those pants fit?"

"ummm..." how do these pants fit cause I haven't even tried them on. I quickly pull them up and button them.

"They fit perfectly." I finally respond.

"Now get lost bitch." Santana whispers harshly and it is my turn to cover her mouth.

"I'll come out in a few minutes grab a couple more and meet you at the register." I say trying to get her to leave.

"Okay." Courtney says and I can hear walk away.

Santana and I both burst into laughter and we can't believe that we almost got caught.

"Come on Britt let's get out of this store before she asks if she can join." Santana jokes.

We finally make it out of the store and I picked up several pants, shorts, and Santana even convinced me to get a few shirts. I think that Courtney chick knew what we were doing in the dressing room because she was blushing super hard and would barely make eye contact with us. Santana paid for it all and I promised to pay her back even though I think she won't let me.

As we approach the car I notice a small piece of paper on my side of the windshield but I quickly grab it before Santana sees it. It appears to be some kind of note and I am grateful that Santana is too busy putting the bags in the car to notice. I try to quickly read it before she turns her attention back on me.

_"Meet me at 6 in the abandoned warehouse on the corner 45th and West._

_Rock._

I'm going to kill this bastard! I think as I crumple up the letter and put it in my pocket. He must want to settle the score so I must go so I can finish this once and for all. The hard part is going to be trying to convince Santana to leave me at the house tonight. Wait a minute I can't believe that I have to ask for permission to do things now, I think while shaking my head.

* * *

Brittany looks at the clock and it was five thirty and she knows she has to convince Santana to let her stay home tonight.

Hey Britt why aren't you dressed?" Santana comes in wearing a red dress looking absolutely stunning.

"I want to stay here tonight." Brittany replies while laying down on the couch flipping through channels.

"Why it's Saturday the last work day? We get a break tomorrow and spend the day together." Santana says.

"I'm just really tired and think I'm going to go to bed okay?" Brittany thinks this sounds like a good enough excuse.

Santana gives a sad sigh but eventually gives in.

"I'm going to miss you but okay Britt. If you need me just call me and I'll get here as fast as I can okay." Santana tells her seriously.

"I will now come here and give me a kiss." Brittany says with a grin.

Santana leans down and kisses Brittany.

"I really wish you were coming." Santana says with a pout hoping it will sway the blonde.

"I know baby and I will miss you but I just want to rest okay."

"Okay Britt."

As Santana begins to walk away Brittany smacks her on the butt and calls out "hey if anyone hits on you tell them I will beat their ass!"

Santana giggles and head out the door.

As soon as she closes the door she wonder what Brittany is up to. Santana knows she is lying but she can't figure out why. She knew she had to be at the club but curiosity was getting the better of her. She was going to go on a stake out and find out how Brittany will be spending her night.

Brittany in the meanwhile was waiting for the cab to arrive and take her to the warehouse. At about six forty-five it pulled up and she immediately locked up the house and headed out. When she pulled up to the abandoned building she paid the cab driver and waived him off. This side of town seemed dark and had a very eerie feeling to it. She almost laughed at how cliche this whole setting was.

She was early and it was only ten til so she decided to go in and check the out place. She muscled her way through the rusting sliding door leaving just enough space for her body to slip through. The place looked like it use to be an old factory of some sort. Brittany scans the place and see all sorts of old machinery and dust that have collected through the years. It was actually a massive building and with a bit of restoring the place could be up and running in no time. For a brief moment she thinks about how Ariel would have an excellent business plan for this place but of course she probably would turn it into a candy factory.

She chuckles to herself thinking about the little girl and she wonders how she is coming along in life. Before she could get too deep in her thoughts her ears picks up on a familiar sound and she can't believe what she hears. She tries to play it off and keep walking examining the building but she hears the sound again. When she stops walking the sounds stops. Obviously somebody is following her and she feels her anger start to rise. She starts back walking again and she hears the sound but when she abruptly stops the sound falters but a few seconds too slow.

"You know if you're going to try to sneak up on someone you might not want to wear Louboutins to do it in." Brittany calls out.

She rolls her eyes when she hears a familiar gasp.

"Come out here Santana." Brittany demands and lo and behold Santana peaks her head from around the corner and waves.

"Hey." Santana says nervously knowing that she has been caught.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brittany whispers harshly because she seriously don't need a distraction right now.

"I knew you were lying to me Brittany but I didn't know why so I followed you here." Santana responds as innocently as she can.

"I can't believe you actually followed me here. That's just really bright of you Santana." This girl pisses me off to no end Brittany thinks to herself while rubbing her temples.

"Okay that's it. Get back in your car and go to work Santana. Now!" Brittany commands.

"No! Not until you give me some answers." Santana challenges.

"Oh you think I'm asking you?" Brittany stalks towards Santana, bends down, picks her up, and throws her over her shoulder like a caveman.

"Put me down Brittany!" Santana pounds on her back.

"Shut up before I accidentally drop you." Brittany says then smacks Santana hard on the butt earning a yelp.

"Well aren't you two quite a scene."

Brittany turns around so fast when she hears the voice that she almost drops Santana for real.

"Ahhh" Santana let's out a scream at almost being dropped.

"Sorry baby." Brittany apologizes absentmindly.

"Oh that's just cute Blue apologizing. I never thought I'd see the day when you became soft."

"Fuck you Rock!" Brittany snaps back.

She gently sets Santana back to her feet and steps in front of her in case she needs to protect her.

"I'm here Rock so stop wasting my time and tell me what you want. I'm going to let you know though that just because she is here it won't stop me from killing you this time." Brittany says in a deadly voice.

"Send your pet away this is none of her business." Rock tells Brittany

"Ha! I tried but she's not that easy to get rid of." Brittany scoffs.

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know." Santana complains but Brittany just holds her hand up and silences her.

Brittany almost laugh when she hears Santana mumble under her breath about silencing her. She gets back to the situation at hand prepares herself for a fight.

"Let's just get this over with okay." Brittany says getting in a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help." Rock says calmly.

"Bullshit!" Brittany yells.

"Seriously Blue I have some important information you might want to know." Rock tries to explain.

"I don't believe you. You was just preaching to me about being a traitor and now you want to be just that. Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? You probably just want me to go back with you so you can take me to the Pits where they will torture and eventually kill me." Brittany wasn't about to trust Rock at all.

"They won't kill you Blue you're too special for them to kill. I was given strict orders to bring you back alive an unharmed." Rock explains.

Brittany scoffs because she knows what they are going to do to her. Rock is trying to convince her that they won't but she knows turning her self over might as well be a suicide mission.

"I know you don't believe me but my boss wants to see you and trust me it will be a lot more pleasant if you come with me. Please trust me on this Blue you know I would never beg you if it wasn't important.

Brittany is kind of caught off guard by Rock's pleading tone. Something inside of her almost makes her want to trust him but she wanted to know who this boss person is first.

"Who is your boss?" Brittany asks.

"You need to came and see for yourself. Rock replies.

"Tell me!" Brittany demands.

"My boss is... your mother."

**Doom Doom Doom! So basically this chapter is just a bunch of Brittana interaction but the next chapter will have more Rock, the whole gang will get together, and Brittany will learn more things about her mother. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for the week late update but it's been kind of a hectic for me. Just got a new job but I had to take several tests and interview twice for it. I also had to take a drug test and I had to pee in a cup like how awesome is that. I drunk so much water before that and it came out almost clear lol. TMI I know sowwie but I wrote this chapter all throughout the week here and there when I had the time and wasn't too tired. I had no idea that writing a story could be so strenuous and I have a lot more respect for fellow fanfic writer because it really takes time to do this. So if you're still reading this story thank you for hanging in there with me and I really do appreciate it. **

**naynay1963: Thanks for the review it was hilarious and yup it's her momma's fault fo sho.**

**Glee4ever123: Even though you won't meet mom in this chapter she will be mentioned and I can tell you that she is not a nice lady sowwie :)**

**Glee0143: It's a little more drama in this chapter but the chapter after this it's going down.**

**mocblue: Next update woo hoo I hope you enjoy it.**

**Brittana4lyfe: Idk if that was a bad O.O or a good one.**

**Guest: Yes Britt's mom is the HBIC.**

**Brooke Ferguson: You actually bring up some good points and I address them in the story. He doesn't really look like Sam more than he looks like Brittany. ;) Oh yeah there will be an update on Ariel at the very end of the story.**

**castlewalls7: BAHAHAHA you're awesome! "Well that explains lesbians" I laughed so hard at your review I was like literally who are you and why are we not friends? lol I truly enjoy reading yours because I know I will always get a good laugh. Thanks :D**

**lg4az: Lol thanks :)**

**BrittanaIsReal: Thanks I wish I could post at least two in a week but now if I'm being realistic it's probably going to be like one.**

**New Chapter woo! Please excuse any mistakes and enjoy! :)**

**Fanfic writers should own Glee**

* * *

"Who is your boss?" Brittany asks.

"You need to come and see for yourself. Rock replies.

"Tell me!" Brittany demands.

"My boss is... your mother."

* * *

"W-what did you just say?" Brittany asks in a shaky voice.

"My boss is your mom Blue." Rock confirms.

"That's not possible you have to be lying. She can't be because I don't have a mom, well I do but I don't know her." Brittany manages to get out.

"Trust me I'm not lying and she sent me here to come get you." Rock replies.

"So you're telling me for 17 years I have been practically enslaved and handled like chattel by my own fucking mother!" Brittany is enraged and takes a threatening step towards Rock.

"Wait hold up." Rock puts his hands up to stop the blonde from advancing on him.

"I only know what she allows me to and I've never seen her only heard her through my ear piece." Rock explains.

"That doesn't make sense though because I use to have the same ear piece in and that definitely wasn't a feminine voice. Matter of fact now that I think about it, it did sound kind of automated like a robot. I just always figured it was an old guy." Brittany reasons.

"No she's definitely not an old guy. She is practically the queen of our entire race and you're her offspring Blue, so that makes you royalty as well." Rocks says.

"Royalty my ass! You of all people know the hell I went through at the Pits and I was treated like crap." Brittany couldn't believe the things that Rock was saying to her.

"Blue all of us were treated like crap but you had it better." Rock argues.

"Are you crazy? No I didn't! How can you even suggest that?" Brittany asks offended that Rock would even try to down play the things that she went through at the Pits.

"Blue how would you even know? You were too busy caught up with yourself to even notice us. Everyone use to hate you including me because of the special treatment you got. While you were off killing animals we were fighting each other to the death. They put us in small arenas and the winner was determined by who ever came out alive. You always trained separately, got punished differently, and you were definitely fed better than we were."

Brittany was in shock she knew that she was treated differently but she thought that it was because she is a half breed. Even then she thought she had it worst, but what Rock had said was true she didn't even concern herself with how the others were faring.

"Do the others know that she is my mother?" Brittany asks in a timid voice because it would suck if everybody knew but her.

"No they all just think the boss and her minions are taking pity on you because you're a half breed." Rock answers.

"How did you find all of this out?" Brittany asks.

"Rayne." Rock says simply.

Brittany's whole body tenses at that name, she hasn't heard it in over six years. Like Rock, Rayne was the only other person that Brittany would talk to sometimes. The last time she saw Rayne was when they had to spar against each other.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Brittany asks in confusion.

"Do you remember the last time you saw her?" Rock asks.

"Yeah I do." Brittany thinks back.

**Flashback**

_"Hey True Blue you ready to spar today?" Rayne ask the shy blonde._

_"Definitely Rayne the Pain." Brittany replies with a small smile._

_Today was her sixteenth birthday and it was also her first time sparring. She drew Rayne's name out of all the competitors and she was happy that she would at least be sparring with somebody that she knew. Brittany finished wrapping her hands and made her way down to the arena._

_"Choose your weapon." The guards says._

_"My hands." Brittany replies._

_"You sure?" He asks._

_"Positive." Brittany confirms._

_The guard seem to accept her answer and let her pass. Brittany enters the arena and begins to warm up. As she is stretching she hears the guard ask Rayne to choose her weapon._

_"Katana." Rayne says with no hesitation._

_Oh crap Rayne isn't playing Brittany thinks as she watches Rayne make her way to the middle of the arena with her sword. Brittany didn't think it was fair to use weapons but she knew they didn't play fair at the Pits. They both meet in the middle and have playful stare down well at least Brittany thinks it's playful._

_"You ready?" Rayne asks seriously._

_"Yeah good luck." Brittany sticks her hand out for Rayne to shake._

_"You might want to keep that luck for yourself." Rayne says then bumps into Brittany's shoulder as she brushes past her._

_Brittany was kind of taken back by Rayne's behavior but she figured the girl was just in the zone._

_"Listen up ladies the rules are as follows don't kill each other. That's it, Fight!" The guard yells._

_Before Brittany could get in a proper stance Rayne rounded on her swinging the sword. Brittany managed to duck most of the swings but she isn't quick enough. She feels a blinding pain across her right eyebrow and a warm sticky substance run down her face. _

_"What the fuck Rayne! We are just sparring are you trying to cut my head off?!" Brittany yells._

_"Oh come on Blue don't be a whiny little Bitch. I know you're a half breed but I didn't know were so weak. So shut up and let me get some more practice with my sword." Rayne taunts._

_Okay that's fine if she wanted to fight for real Brittany was going to give her one. Brittany takes her tank top off revealing her sports bra. She rips it the long way, wipes the blood from her eye, then wraps it around her injured eyebrow forcing her to cover her whole right eye._

_Brittany is determined to show Rayne that she wasn't a weakling even if she had to do it with one eye._

_Are you ready?" The guard asks._

_Brittany just gives a nod signaling that she was ready and this time she was able to get into her fighting stance. Brittany anticipates Rayne's swing of the blade and rushes forward grabbing Rayne by the shoulders, then leg sweeps her dropping Rayne to the ground with a thud. Brittany then swings her leg in the air and catches it doing a standing split then brings her leg down fast aiming for Rayne's face. At the last second Rayne rolls out of the way barely missing a foot to the face._

_Rayne quickly gets up to her feet with rage in her eyes and starts swinging wildly at the blonde. Brittany hisses in pain when the blade once again connects but this time tears through the flesh on her arm. The cut isn't too deep but it still hurts like hell. Brittany bends over and acts like she is seriously hurt and Rayne falls into this trap. As soon as Rayne hovers above her Brittany surprises her with an uppercut so hard it sends Rayne's head reeling back._

_Rayne stumbles back but is able to balance herself. She spits blood out and wipe her mouth giving Brittany an evil smirk._

_"It's about time you learned how to play dirty Blue."_

_Rayne lets out a growl and charges towards Brittany but instead of swinging the blade she goes for jabs at Brittany's body. One particularly hard jab with the sword almost catches Brittany in the stomach but she is able to jump back out of the way. If Brittany wants to win this fight she knows she has to rid Rayne of her sword. She just had to create the right opportunity since it seems like Rayne will not let up._

_Rayne is relentless but this gives Brittany the advantage because when she turns the tables Rayne will have no time to defend herself. Rayne took another swing at Brittany's head but the blonde drops down in the splits. This surprises Rayne because she falters for a moment and this gives Brittany the opportunity to quickly bounce back up and grab hold of Rayne's wrist that held Katana. Brittany uses all the strength she could muster to crush Rayne's wrist and when she hears her yelp in pain Brittany knows she has the advantage._

_Rayne immediately releases the sword as pain shoots up her arm. She uses her free hand to try to punch the blonde but Brittany is too fast for her. Brittany ducks and when she does she tugs Rayne's wrist completely dislocating it. Then Brittany scoops her between her legs using her free arm and throws Rayne over her shoulder as if she weighs nothing. In one quick motion Brittany stands to her full height lifting Rayne's body with hers. Rayne is completely in Brittany's control and she tries to wiggle free but Brittany just tightens her hold. _

_"Put me down Bitch!" Rayne screamed._

_"If you insist."_

_Brittany tightens her grip then flips Rayne's whole body over her shoulder and the girl hits the ground so hard that it cracks. Not wasting anytime Brittany immediately drops to the ground, grabs Rayne's arm and puts her in an arm bar chokechoke. Rayne tries her hardest not to tap out but she is quickly losing consciousness so she swallows her pride and taps. The guard immediately rushes over and pulls Brittany off._

_"Good fight Rayne here let me help you up." Brittany tries to help._

_"Fuck off!" Rayne spits._

_"Fine."_

_Brittany is exhausted, her lungs feel like they are burning, and her body is in serious pain. She has no idea what has gotten into Rayne but she is pretty sure she just got finished fighting for her life. All Brittany wanted to do was go to sleep so that she could heal and for now she won't give Rayne another thought._

_Brittany was just about to exit the arena when she feels a searing pain shoot through her back. For a minute Brittany is confused but she looks down in time to see the Katana being removed from her body. The sword makes a clean cut straight through her body and she feels warm liquid pouring down her stomach as well as back._

_The air around her becomes thick, her vision blurs, and the pain is excruciating as she stumbles her way forward. She clutches at her chest almost where her heart is and falls to her knees. I'm going to die is the last thing she thinks before everything goes black._

**End flashback**

"After she stabbed me I blacked out and when I woke up the doctor was telling me how lucky I was. Apparently Rayne had barely missed my heart when she stabbed me. After that I never saw her again and I asked around for her but nobody knew anything. It was just like she had disappeared." Brittany states.

"Well after she stabbed you she was taken away and executed." Rock explains.

Brittany let's out a gasp because she didn't know Rayne was dead she figured the girl was punished then sent off on a mission.

"I don't get why she would do that to me." Brittany says in disbelief.

"She was jealous of you, hell we all were. I guess some more than others and she figured taking you out was the best solution."

"I seriously had no idea none of this was going on." Brittany replies sadly.

"Yeah I figured as much but I overheard two of her minions talking about your sparring match."

"Oh yeah the ones that look like Bulk and Skull." Brittany replies with a chuckle.

"Who and who?"

"Oh sorry it's a pop culture reference from this super awesome show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." Brittany rambles out.

"I have no idea what that is but like I was saying I heard Bulk and Skull I guess, talking about how they had to execute Rayne. They also said something about how she tried to stab you in your heart but was a few inches off. Apparently your mom was super pissed and they referred to you as her stupid bastard child. So that's how I found out and boss later confirmed it to me a few days ago." Rock finishes explaining.

"I don't know what to say it's just a lot to take in." Brittany honestly was at a lost for words.

"Well I've got word that they have sent others looking for you. Your best bet is to just come with me." Rock tries to convince Brittany.

"I need time to think." Brittany replies.

"Think about what Brittany? You said you weren't going back." Santana reminds her.

She had almost forgot that the brunette was there. Her mind was all screwed up with this new information.

"I know San I just need to think over a few things okay." Brittany explains but gets a huff from Santana in return.

"Look I can give you until tomorrow night but Blue if you don't come with me there will be others and they won't be as generous as me." Rock replies.

"Okay you know what it's time for us to get out of here." Santana decides as she grabs Brittany's hand and tugs her to the car.

"Fine but remember what I said Blue, tomorrow night!" Rock calls after them.

* * *

**Santana POV**

The car ride had been totally silent I tried to talk to Brittany but she just shook her head no. I have learned that when she goes all silent on me she is processing what happened and is trying to come up with a solution. I just wish she would let me in and not shut me out. She is probably the most closed off person I have ever met and that's coming from me. I think that she is so use to dealing with things on her own that she doesn't quite know how to let someone else help.

Even though I may not be a badass super human I can still be there for when she needs me. I can go Lima Heights on some bitches and if she needs someone to just hold her I can do that too. It's important that Brittany knows that she doesn't have to face these tough times by herself because I will always be here for her. I look over and see the way her eyebrows are furrowed and I know she is deep in thought.

"Britt I know you don't want to talk right now and that's fine for now but you can't shut me out forever. I won't go away and I will aggravate you like I usually do until you let me in. Even though I may challenge your authority a little bit... I hear Britt snort at that last admission... I seriously do care about you and I will always be here for you no matter what okay?"

After hearing no response I sigh and focus solely on the road but not even a minute later I feel her take one of my hands into hers and lace our fingers together. I glance over as a small smile spread across her beautiful and that's how we rode the rest of the way home.

We finally make it to the house and after everything that happened and we decide to call it an early night.

So here I am currently being used as a personal pillow by Brittany but I definitely don't mind. We lay in a comfortable silence embracing each other.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Did you call work to tell them you weren't coming because I know Quinn will be worried. I don't want another incident to happen unless this time it's Rachel because she definitely needs to be thrown in the air."

"Yeah Britt I talked to Puck and Quinn on my way to warehouse and I definitely agree with you on the Rachel thing." I chuckle at the last part.

Things go back to being silent and I just soothingly stroke her hair.

"Hey San?"

"Hmm?" I hummed in response.

"Are you close with your mom?"

"Yeah I am why?" I ask.

"Oh just wondering." Brittany says but I sense there is more.

She gets quiet and I continue stroking her hair waiting for her to continue. About five minutes have passed when I hear her speak again.

"So what was it like growing up with a mom?" Brittany tries to ask casually.

"Look Britt I don't know if I should-

"Please San."

Her voice sounds so small and fragile that it almost breaks my heart.

"Well let's see growing up with the kind of mom I have is great. My mom and I are really close I try to talk to her at least once a week but I haven't really had time to do so this week, you know with all of this going on. She will definitely call me tomorrow and I will hear all about how I didn't call.' I say with a slight chuckle."

I feel Brittany form a smile against my chest so I continue.

"She wasn't too strict when I was growing up though, unlike my dad who would barely let me go anywhere especially during the High School years. She always made me feel like I could talk to her about anything and she wouldn't judge me. She still is like that today and she always make sure I feel loved even when she is mad at me. Like the time I broke my arm when I was eight."

"How did you do that?" Brittany asks me and I can feel her staring up at me.

I lean down and kiss her nose and watch it scrunch up in the cutest way. I giggle at this but she just urges me to continue.

"I broke it when I fell out of a tree that my mom had told me a million times not to climb."

"So I see you were even stubborn back then." Brittany says sarcastically.

"Ha Ha real funny but yes I was definitely a hard head." I say while rolling my eyes but it just makes her laugh.

"I wailed so loud my mom came running out and found me cradling my arm, dirt all over my clothes, and the broken tree limb that gave me away. She was so mad but I think she was more frightened than anything. Like I could see the sheer panic on her face and that was something I had never seen from my mom even to this day.

She eventually called my dad out of the house and he carried me to the car. I was already hurting and the whole way to the car he just fussed at me for being so careless and stupid. I remember when we got in the car my mom rode in the back with me. She held my head in her lap and stroked my hair reassuring me that everything would be okay. Of course she told me she was disappointed in me and that this was a lesson I had to learn for not listening.

That's the kind of mother she is, even though I screw up sometimes she never makes me feel like I'm worthless. I'm twenty-four years old and doing pretty well in life but I don't think there will ever be a time when I don't need her."

"Wow San your mom sounds amazing." Brittany whispers in her sleepy voice and lets out a yawn.

"Yeah she truly is amazing." I respond.

"I would like to meet her one day." Brittany barely mumbles and snuggles more into my chest.

A huge grin spreads across my face at the thought of her meeting my mom.

"She would love you Britt like I do."

My eyes almost bulge out their sockets when I realized what I said. I definitely didn't mean to say that out loud, I wonder if she heard me. I start to internally panic at my admission.

"Britt?" I get no response.

"Are you awake?"

After I still get no response I figure she must has fallen asleep which I'm kind of grateful for. I know she has a lot to process and having to deal with her feelings for me on top of everything else might complicate things. You know telling Brittany about my mom makes me realize how lucky I truly am. I definitely will tell my mom how much I appreciate her tomorrow.

* * *

**It's Party Time!**

"Well if it isn't my favorite lesbian couple!" Puck yells as he walks through the door with two huge bags full of liquor.

"You better not let Quinn and Rachel hear you say that Puck." Santana warns.

"Yeah you're right Rachel might try to have a best lesbian couple competition with you." Puck chuckles as he set the bags down on the kitchen table.

"Hey Pucky!" Brittany says coming around the corner and hugs him.

Santana can't believe her eyes when she see Puck blushing at the pet name Brittany gave him. She swears that Brittany has everyone wrapped around her finger.

"Puck you're a grown ass man why are blushing like a little school girl?" Santana teases.

"Shut up!" Puck says clearly embarrassed steps out of Brittany's embrace and walks to the living room to join the others.

"San that wasn't very nice of you to tease Puck like that." Brittany playfully scolds.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Santana challenges.

Brittany just stares at Santana intensely and Santana recognizes look and immediately take several steps back.

"Oh no Britt I know that look we can't start something right now the whole gang will be here any minute now." Santana warns.

"Too late." Brittany says and stalks towards her.

Santana let out a gasp when her back hits the fridge. Brittany presses her body against Santana's and puts her hands on either side of the brunette's head. Brittany leans in so close that their lips are barely touching but she doesn't close the distance. Santana loses all resolve and kisses the blonde.

"Mmm." Brittany moans then grabs a hand full of Santana's hair and deepens the kiss.

Santana rakes her fingers down the blonde's back then grabs her butt roughly pulling Brittany's body harder into hers. This causes the fridge to slightly rock and a few magnets fly off but this goes unnoticed by the two.

"Ewww when will you two ever stop competing for who can suck off the others face first?" Quinn asks with a smirk.

She just so happen to walk in and see the two going at it but it wouldn't be the first time. She was glad that Santana and Brittany were so into each other but the poor fridge however looked like it was in distress.

The two immediately break apart and was slightly embarrassed that they had been caught. Santana couldn't make a coherent thought let alone make a good come back so she just cleared her throat and raked her fingers through her now messed up hair. Brittany on the other hand buries her face into Santana's neck and she was sure that her face was as red as a tomato.

"I swear you two are like horny teenagers always going at it everywhere." Quinn continues.

"Yeah and you're like the annoying parent who always catches you and tries to embarrass you." Santana replies stepping away from Brittany.

"Hey B!" Quinn says completely ignoring Santana and goes over to hug Brittany.

"Hey Q." Brittany replies hugging her back.

"I would ask how Santana has been treating you but I can tell she is making you happy." Quinn winks at Santana.

"Quinn you act like I'm a horrible dictator or something I treat my girl right." Santana defends.

"You're pretty terrible though Britt must really love you to put up with you for this long." Quinn says with a laugh.

Santana and Brittany just awkwardly stare each other neither one has acknowledged the "l" word. They have so many unresolved things going on lately that they didn't have time to think about their relationship. Before either could respond to Quinn's awkward statement Rachel bursts through the door holding a casserole dish.

"Saved by the bell! I'm going to go see what Puck is doing." Brittany says then rushes off into the living room.

Santana waits until Brittany is out of ear shot range before she scolds Quinn.

"Seriously Quinn why would you say that?"

"What I was only teasing and besides Brittany is just as in love with you, as you are with her." Quinn retorts.

"Wait I'm-

"Save the bullshit Santana I'm not trying to pressure you or anything but it's perfectly okay if you are." Quinn reassures.

Santana sighs "yeah I know I just want to enjoy us you know and not make it into this big thing. I mean really do care for her but it's just a lot going on right now and throwing feelings in it might just complicate it."

"Yeah I get that." Quinn states.

"So how did you two meet?" Rachel pipes in.

"Yeah you never told me and I'm your best friend." Quinn adds.

"Ummm well she kind of ran into me or I ran into her. That part is still up for debate but she got a few scrapes and may have taken her back to my place and played doctor." Santana ends with wiggling her eyebrows.

That was the extremely short and fairytale version of what actually happened.

" La la la please spare me the details of your kinky role play sex Santana." Rachel says while covering her ears.

"Oh I know you're not talking Elphaba." Santana says with a smirk.

Rachel let's out a loud gasp.

"Yeah don't think I don't know about you and Glinda the good bitch over there." Santana teases while pointing to Quinn.

"Santana! I told you that in secrecy and you promised you wouldn't say anything about it!" Quinn scolds.

"Oops." Santana says then shrugs her shoulders.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray I am beyond appalled that you would dare tell Santana about our Wicked role play!"

"Honey I'm so sor-

"Save it!" Rachel cuts her off and storms out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile Santana is bent over clutching her stomach laughing. When she sees Quinn rush after Rachel she decides to tease her even more.

"Oh shit! Looks like someone will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Santana calls out to Quinn's retreating figure.

Quinn stops dead in her tracks, turns around and glares menacingly at Santana.

"You think this is so funny don't you? Well let's see if your laughing when I tell Brittany that you were being a bitch and got me in trouble."

"Wait a minute Quinn let's be reasonable about this." Santana pleads knowing that Brittany will be mad.

"Ha! Reasonable my ass, oh Brittany!" Quinn yells then runs to tell Brittany.

"Brittany don't listen to her!" Santana chases behind her hoping to get to her girlfriend before Quinn does.

The party was in full swing and yes Santana was on punishment for the little stunt she pulled earlier. Brittany scolded her and told her to be on her best behavior. The living room was packed full of people but Santana was happy because it gave her an excuse to sit on Brittany's lap. They are currently playing the game Guesstures which is very similar to charades except you have multiple things to act out in a certain amount of time while your teammates try to guess what you are.

It was Rachel's turn and she is currently walking back and forth in a weird motion.

"A duck!"

"A penguin!"

"Sleep walking!"

After no correct guesses the card fell.

"A zombie! How could you guys not get that?" Rachel says exasperated.

"Are you kidding me right now that was the jolliest zombie I have ever seen. You could have at least held your hands in front of you or tried to drag your leg or something for christ sake!" Santana exclaims.

"San what did I say about being nice?" Brittany asks.

"But Britt that was terrible." Santana whines.

"Santana!"

"Fine good job Rachel. Happy?" Santana ask Brittany then folds her arms with a huff.

"Yes." Brittany kisses Santana's cheek earning a smile.

"San I never thought I see the day that you would be more whipped than a dominatrix porno." Puck jokes.

"Oh fu- leave me alone Pucky." Santana grumbles out.

This sets the tone for the whole night full of teasing, laughter, occasional arguments, booze, and food. Also a lot of Santana being scolded which leads to a Brittana make out sessions much to the displeasure of everyone except Puck.

Santana constantly checks on Brittany to see how she is holding up but the blonde is the happiest she has been in a while even with the new information about her mother. Brittany is just taking it all in, she never really had a family but she thinks these people are a great start.

Everybody is just hanging around laughing and drinking when there is a knock at the door, and Puck gets up to go answer it. He comes back a minute later with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Brittany there is some guy at the door looking for you. He called you Blue but I think he may be your brother because he looks a lot like you. Like if you were a guy you would be him and oh yeah he said his name is Rock." Puck announces.

Brittany feels Santana stiffen at Puck's words but she doesn't want to cause a scene so she pats Santana's leg silently ordering her to get up.

Santana gets the hint and stands up allowing Brittany to stand up as well.

"Yeah that's my brother so I guess I better go see what he wants." Brittany says addressing the entire room.

She begin to walk to the door but hears tana call out "I'll go with you Britt."

Brittany turns around and gives Santana a hard stare but Santana gives one back. Brittany sighs knowing it's a losing battle and holds her hand out which Santana immediately take. They walk hand and hand out onto the porch and they see Rock sitting on the porch swing.

This is the first time that Santana is seeing Rock in the broad daylight and Puck was right he favors Brittany a lot. The are some stark differences Rock has his light brown hair shaved low and his eyes aren't as blue. Brittany's eyes are more like sky blue and his are like midnight blue but other than that they could be related.

Rock stands to his full six-four height when he spots both ladies coming outside. He almost rolls his eyes because he knew Brittany wouldn't be alone.

"Blue is she is like your new accessory or something?" Rock asks in annoyance.

"Yeah we are practically joined at the hip at this point." Brittany replies earning a soft elbow in her side.

"What do you want Rock?" Santana asks.

"I wanted to talk to Blue alone but I see that's not an option."

"You're damn right." Santana responds.

"Santana." Brittany says sternly and Santana gets the hint and shuts up.

"Just get on with it." Brittany tells Rock impatiently.

"They're here." Rock simply says.

"What?" Brittany asks.

"Boss sent her minions and they are here. I managed to throw them off your track for a while but they are hot on your trail. They will find you so you better prepare yourself for a fight or come with me. Either way you know eventually you're going to have to face your mother."

"Yeah I know I just wish I could put it off until forever. " Brittany sighs and runs her hands through her hair.

Santana and Rock just stare at Brittany as she paces back and forth.

"Looks like I'm going back to the Pits." Brittany announces.

**Next Chapter will not be a happy one for Brittana =/ but no matter what they are endgame. Brittany will eventually go back to the Pits but it's only because someone she loves will be there ;) Also Britt's mom might make an appearance.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A lot of you guessed right that's all I'm saying about this chapter ;)**

**castlewalls7: HAHAHA your reviews are the best I can't wait to read what you say about this one... sn: Kelly Rowland motivation = me gusta lol**

**Glee4ever123: This chapter will make you sad bb brace yourself =/**

**Guest: Brittany's mom is terrible but Brittany is very valuable to her so that's why she got so upset about Rayne.**

**lg4az: Thank youuuu I was kind of worried about the fight scene but I'm glad you like it :)**

**Brooke Ferguson: I wanted to have some funny interaction with the whole gang at the party and glad you're enjoying the story.**

**mocblue: Thanks and sorry for teasing I**** apologize ahead of time for the sadness your about to experience.**

**itsmePierina: Thank you for reviewing on all those chapters I really appreciate it and another update yaaaay!**

**Brittana4lyfe: I'm glad the O.O was a good one :) hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Blueskkies: Thank you! :)**

**Thank you to all the Guests who review and the people who have favored and follow this story as well I love ya like a lot. :D**

**Oh thee angst hurts my heart =/**

"Okay I guess I will see you at the warehouse at 8 o'clock tonight." Rock says.

Brittany gives a simple nod and watches as Rock leaves. She knew there was a confrontation coming with Santana and she dreaded it but it needed to be done. She turns to find Santana standing and watching her in a state of disbelief. Santana can't believe that Brittany is going back to the Pits after she promised her that she wouldn't.

"What do you mean that you're going back to the Pits Brittany? You promised me that you wouldn't go back to that place." Santana says reminding her.

" I know San and I'm not going back there that's just what I told him to throw him off my tracks for a while." Brittany replies.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense why would you need to..." Then recognition dawned on Santana.

"It won't be forever." Brittany tries to defuse the shit storm coming her way.

"Spare me the bullshit Brittany you're going on the run again!" Santana accuses angrily.

"I can't go back to the Pits and I can't stay here and put you in danger. What else am I suppose to do?" Brittany shoots back.

"Oh you know you can stay here and fight and stop running like a coward." Santana says angrily.

"If I'm a coward for wanting to protect you then i'll be that. They are going to come at me in numbers Santana and I can't risk you or any of your friends dying because of me." Brittany says evenly trying to keep her anger down but it's getting kind of hard.

"Fine then I'm coming with you." Santana says stubbornly.

"I would love for you to come with me but I can't ask you do that." Brittany says.

"You're not asking me, I'm doing this at my own free will." Santana replies.

"Yeah but you're not thinking clearly you have a life here with family, friends, and a business. You can't just abandon those things for me and I don't want you to." Brittany tries to reason.

"Why are acting like all of this is nothing... like I'm nothing?" Santana questions.

"Santana don't you know that this whole thing is killing me? I'm trying to do the right thing here and free you so you can get on with your life without me."

"I am not some fucking caged bird that you decided to free one day! I am a person Brittany who have real feelings and I know that's foreign to you but it's everything to me!"

Santana knew she had crossed the line when she saw the expression of hurt across Brittany's face but she was too hurt herself to care.

"That was low and I do have feelings Santana, they might not show like others but they are there. I could have left at anytime and I probably should have but I stayed." Brittany says.

"Why did you stay?" Santana snaps back.

"Isn't obvious by now that I stayed for you. It was so selfish of me coming with you knowing what kind of danger that I was in and for that I'm truly sorry. When I heard you rambling on that night about going to jail you intrigued me and I let my curiosity get the best of me. I should have never dragged you into this but I don't regret our time together." Brittany tries to apologize.

"So you just basically lied to to my face making half-assed promises knowing damn well you couldn't keep them. I was just some kind of thing that you were curious about nd you took it upon yourself to test me out to see what a human was all a out. Is that it?!" Santana was enraged at the thought of being used.

"First of all lower your tone of voice there are others inside." Brittany warns.

"Don't you dare tell me-

"Santana." Brittany cuts her off in a deadly tone.

Santana lets out as sigh of frustration and runs her hands through her hair and Brittany takes a deep breath before continuing.

"If I would have ran into any other person that night I would have walked away or worse killed them. Santana when I say that you intrigued me I don't mean it as me thinking you're some kind of expirement. You just seem so scared when you thought you killed me and for some reason I care enough to not want you living with that on your conscience for the rest of your life. At the time I didn't know you would end up being the most important thing in my life. Hell I'll die for you Santana if it came down to that. Breaking this promise means keeping you safe and to me that trumps everything else. You keep going on and on about a promise that I made and ignoring that I'm trying to protect you here." Brittany explains.

"Brittany I do get all of that but shouldn't I get a say so in this. It's my life so I should get a choice and I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Santana argues.

Brittany scoffs at this. "Santana you're reckless and you have put yourself in so many situation that could have turned out bad for you. You're a loose cannon and level of danger is so beyond anything you could ever imagine but you just can't comprehend that."

"Well excuse me for caring about you and wanting to make sure you stay in one piece. As far as loose cannon I do recall you going all rambo on Quinn and that guy at the bar." Santana replies back.

"Ugh! I'm not trying to play the fucking blame game here!" Brittany yells and runs her fingers through her hair angrily and starts pacing back and forth. She eventually lets out a deep sigh.

"I have to go San. I don't know where I'm going or how long I will be gone, all I know is that without me here you will be safe." Brittany says softly.

"I can't just forget all of this Brittany. How am I suppose to live knowing that your out there somewhere and I'm not with you? Since I met you it's the happiest I've been in a long time and asking me to forget about you and carry on is near impossible. I love you Brittany." Santana says eyes full of tears.

Brittany's heart races at Santana's confession. She walks up to the brunette, grabs her hand and places it over her heart.

"You feel that? My heart always beats super hard when I'm around you. Sometimes I have to go in another room or take some deep breaths just so that I can get control over it. I never felt anything like this before and its the scariest yet greatest thing in the world. Santana you are the the smartest, funniest, most stubborn and beautiful being I have ever encountered. Even though I regret putting you in this situation I don't regret running out in front of your car that night." Brittany chokes up and takes a deep breath.

"San I'm so lucky to have met you, you taught me so much about myself I never knew that I possessed. I will remember you for as long as I live and even though it may not be right now, I hope one day you will be able to think about me without it hurting. I hope you smile at the great things we have shared and most importantly I hope realize that what I'm doing was for the best." Brittany finishes then hugs Santana tightly.

Brittany can feel Santana's whole body shake as sobs wrack her body. She is trying to be strong and keep telling herself that by doing this she will be keeping Santana safe.

Santana abruptly steps back out of Brittany's embrace and wipes tears from her eyes.

"So I guess this goodbye." Santana says coldly.

Brittany is kind of taken back by the sudden change of attitude but Santana has the right to be this way.

"Uh yeah I guess so." Brittany responds

"Okay." Santana turns and walks back over to the door but before she could turn the knob she hears Brittany call out to her.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"If this whole thing ever gets resolved maybe I can..."

Santana doesn't even look back as she shakes her head at what Brittany is suggesting. She doesn't want to give herself false hope so says the only thing that could protect her heart.

"Don't come back." Santana says cutting her off and walks into the house closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I see Santana angrily storm in the house and head straight up the stairs. We all just watch in confusion wondering what was going on. I know her and B went outside and talked to Brittany's brother but from the looks of it things it didn't go well. I see puck motion to get up but I stop him because I'm the only one out of all us who knows the most about the relationship between these two.

I make my way upstairs and head to Santana's room and see that the door is closed. I go to turn the door knob but it's locked as well.

"Santana are you okay?" I call out.

"Go away Quinn I'm fine." I hear Santana respond and it sounds like she is crying but her voice is kind of muffled by the door.

"You're not fine open up." I try once again.

"I just want to be left alone." Santana replies.

"Okay but if you need me you know that I'm always here for you." I say but get no response.

I wonder what caused this and I know the only person that can tell me is Brittany. I march back down stairs and head towards the door to get some answers for myself. I swing the door open and find Brittany sitting down on the steps with her face in her hands.

"B what the fuck did you do to Santana! I swear if you... oh." I stops mid rant when I look down and sees Brittany's face.

Obviously she was in just as much as pain as Santana if not more. Her eyes were blood shot so I could tell that Brittany had been crying and she looked totally distraught. I close the door behind me then walk over and take a seat beside her.

"Is everything okay? I know I came out here guns blazing but Santana just came back in looking so devastated and I just sort of jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry for that because from the looks of things she isn't the only one hurting, so what's going on?" I ask in concern.

"It's my fault Q." Brittany replies sadly then leans her head on my shoulder.

I hug her tightly then I release her I think I might have a general idea why it could be Brittany's fault.

"She found out that you aren't normal didn't she?" I ask.

"W-what?" Brittany asks me in shock.

"I know you're not like a normal person or whatever and i'm cool with that." I reassure her.

"How do you know that?" She asks me in shock.

"B you're not exactly subtle and I've spent a lot of time with you and I kind of figured it out."

After she still had the look of shock on her face I decided to elaborate more.

"Well for one when you went all she hulk on me and tossed me in the air like I was a little baby. I know some people are strong but you are like a buck twenty soak and wet. There is no way you should be able to lift me with ease like that. Also I saw the incident at the club and you moved with such speed and strength it was shocking.

Also our last cooking session you were day dreaming while cutting up the carrots and cut your finger. I helped you clean the cut and bandage it. The next day at the dinner that you and Santana had with Rachel and I noticed the cut was completely gone. I planned on asking you how your finger was but you were too busy getting fed by Santana. So I just put all of that together and I knew there was something off about you I just didn't know what." I finish explaining.

"So much for me being discreet." Brittany says.

"Yeah so you mind telling me what's going on?" I ask.

"Well Q you are right. I'm not normal I am a super human who just so happen to literally run into Santana."

Brittany goes on to explain everything that has been happening. I had no idea that all of this was going on and it made me feel for both Santana and her.

"... and now they have tracked me down and they are coming after me. I have to leave though because I don't want Santana to be caught in the middle of it. I'm just trying to protect her but I think she hates me now." Brittany finishes off sadly.

"B you have to look where she is coming from. She knew that you could bring danger into her life but she still took a chance on you. You shouldn't have promised her that you would stay, it just gave her a bunch of false hope. You should have been upfront with her and let her know that this wasn't a permanent thing." I explain.

"I wasn't trying to lead her on." Brittany mumbles sadly.

"I know that your intentions were good B but you're in no position to make promises like that."

"You're right Q I really fucked up didn't I?" Brittany asks me.

"Truthfully I commend you for putting her own well being before your happiness. As her best friend I want to kick your ass for breaking her heart but I also want to thank you for not putting her in harms way." I say genuinely.

"Do you think San will hate me forever?"

"She doesn't hate you B. She's hurt definitely but she doesn't hate you." I reply and give her a small smile.

I hear her sigh then she stands and hold her hand out for mine. She helps me stand then pulls me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Q." I hear her say.

"I'll miss you too and stay safe ok." I feel her nod against my shoulder.

Brittany steps back out of my embrace and we both wipe away tears that we didn't realize were coming down our faces.

"Take care of my girl for me." Brittany tells me.

"She's not your girl anymore." I remind her.

"She will always be my girl." Brittany says with so much conviction that it surprises me.

I watch her walk down the steps with her head held high and disappear down the road.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

It seems like I have been walking for hours and the sun is starting to set. I have no idea where I am and I have never felt more lonely in my life. I wonder how Santana is doing... ugh no Brittany you can't think about that anymore. You have to keep your mind focused and alert. I wish this was easier said than done because all I keep thinking about is Santana's sad eyes crying and I feel a pang in my heart.

First it was Ariel and now it was Santana who has somehow crawled her way under my skin and into my heart. Santana said that she loves me and I never loved anybody before but I think I love her too. I just wish we could have met under different circumstances and things would have been different. I wouldn't be so defected and Santana could stay the same because she is perfect.

I don't know who I was kidding thinking that I could find some sort of happiness in life. I should have know from past experiences that being happy just wasn't in the cards for me. All good things really do come to an end I guess. I just wish things could have ended better I mean she told me to never come back and I deserve it but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I just have to keep telling myself that this is all for the best.

I still haven't quite processed that my mother is the one who is behind this whole thing. Let's fave it that bitch is straight up cray cray. Who abandons their child only to kidnap them and turn them into a killing machine. I've seen and heard a lot of crazy things but that definitely trumps them all. A part of me wants some answers but I can't bring myself to give her that kind of satisfaction.

A noise coming from the left of me bring me out of my thoughts. My body goes on full alert because I think I have been found. I did the best thing that I could do and that is run. I think I have been found and the noise sounds like it's getting closer. Fuck I'm totally screwed there is no way I can get away if it's more than one of them. I turn my head to look behind me and when I face forward again its like running into a brick wall.

Whoever I ran into must be solid steel because I go flying back and land hard on my ass with a thud.

"Blue get up!"

I look up to see Rock standing over me menacingly.

"We don't have time for this get up and let's go now." Rock yells at me urgently.

I stand to my feet and dust myself off.

"I'm not going back to the Pits so you can forget it!" I yell.

"You idiot why didn't you meet me at the warehouse?" He says harshly.

"Maybe you're the idiot because I keep telling you that I'm not going back!" I shoot back.

Yeah take that asshole if he wants to take me back he will have to kill me first I think to myself.

"No Blue you should have met me that way I could have told the Boss that I had captured you but when you didn't show up she told the mi ions to proceed." Rock explains.

"So I'll be long gone before they can even get close to me." I reply confidently.

"No Blue you're not understanding me, they tracked you to Santana's house."

"So I'm not there anymore so what's the big deal?" I ask.

"They don't know you're not there." Rock replies.

"Shit!"

I give it no second thought and I run like I never have before praying that Santana will be okay when I get there.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Everybody has come and gone except Quinn who is still her but I'm currently trying to get rid of her. I had locked myself up in my room for four hours straight bawling my eyes out.

I figured everyone would catch the hint that I wanted to be left alone but obviously Quinn didn't get the memo. My eyes are blood shot red from all the crying and my hair is a complete mess and I don't care I just want Brittany.

In the back of my mind I knew that this whole situation with Brittany wasn't a permanent thing but I ignored it and went with my stupid heart. For the first time ever I felt like I had no control over my emotions or actions. She was right when she said I was reckless but I just couldn't sit back and do nothing to help her. I'm most angry with her because I felt like she took my choice away. Even though I do have so much going on for me here she didn't give me the choice of deciding what I wanted to do. I think a part of her was scared because she knew that I would give this all up just to be with her.

As much as I want to hate her I simply can't and I don't place all the blame on her either. I was the one who insisted on helping her out and she warned me several times but I didn't listen. I know she thinks that I'm mad at her because she broke a promise and partly I am but I'm more mad at myself. I knew we had things that we needed to discuss but I kept avoiding it and I did kind of put her in the position to make such a promise. I'm not excusing what she did or anything like that I'm just owning up to my part in all of this.

"Santana!"

"Huh? What?"

"I have been calling your name for like a minute now." Quinn says.

"Yeah sorry I'm just kind of out of it right now." I reply.

"How you holding up?" Quinn asks me and I can see the concern written all over her face.

"I'm honestly so numb Q and when I don't feel numb, the pain is unbearable. I keep thinking this is all just a dream and I when wake up tomorrow she will be cuddled up next to me. Is she really gone?" I ask barely containing my tears.

"Yeah sweetie she is gone I'm so sorry."

I feel Quinn's arms wrap around me and hug me tightly. I thought I had cried all my tears out but apparently I found some more from somewhere. Everything hurt and all I wanted was Brittany.

"I-I told h-her not to come back! W-what if s-she wants to c-come back? " I cry even harder realizing how stupid that it was for me to tell her not to come back.

"San I think she knows that you didn't mean it. I talked to her-

"What did she say?" I ask eagerly.

"She thought you hated her-

"That's not true!" I argue.

"She knows that now after I explained to her that you didn't. She was just as distraught as you are but she feels like she did the right thing. She really do care about you and wants me to take care of her girl for her." Quinn finishes.

I just nod my head and take in everything that Quinn just said.

"I'll always be her girl." I mumble out as I feel my eyelids getting heavy.

"It's funny because she said the same thing."

When Quinn tells me this a huge smile spreads across my face.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Quinn asks me.

"I'll make it Q, I'm just going to call it a night." I say.

"You sure cause you can always come and stay with Rachel and I tonight."

"No I'll be fine but thanks for everything. You're the greatest best friend a girl could have." I tell her.

"You're more than welcome and I know you would do the same for me. I'm going to head out now but you call me if you need me okay. No matter what the time is." Quinn says.

"I promise."

Quinn gives me a kiss on the forehead then leaves.

I settle down in my bed hoping I will be able to sleep tonight. Brittany was like my body pillow and I had gotten use to sleeping on her. I need to accept that she is not coming back but I guess it wouldn't hurt if I slept in her shirt tonight.

I get up out of bed and go over to her drawer and pull out a pair of her boxers. After I slide those on I go over to the clothes hamper and take out the shirt that she pulled off this morning. It has a picture of a cat and the words "I love pussy" on it. Of course when she bought it she had no idea what it meant so it made it that much funnier.

I feel a fresh wave of tears coming to my eyes as I slip on the shirt. I lift up the shirt an inhale and is pleased that it still smelled like her. I put the shirt back down with a sad sigh, at least I will have some remembrance of her. I start walking back to the bed when I hear a thud down stairs.

Quinn must have forgotten something I think. As I make my way down the hallway to the stairs I hear a bunch of stuff being banged around.

"Quinn what the hell are you doing down there?" I call out while making my way down stairs.

I get no response but the noise continues and that's super strange. Oh my god it's Brittany, I just know it is. My heart gets starts beating super hard by time I reach the bottom of the stairs. I continue on to the living room hoping that I will find Brittany there.

"Brittany is that you?" I ask as I walk towards the living.

"I'm not Brittany." I hear a deep voice say.

I feel a hand cover my mouth and Brittany was my last thought before everything went black.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

My lungs were burning from exhaustion but I couldn't stop. I just had to make it in time before they got to Santana. My mind is going crazy thinking about all the possible things that could happen to hear. Finally I see her house come into view and the porch light is still on. I run as fast as my legs can carry and when I finally reached the porch steps I jump over all of them. I land not so gracefully but that doesn't matter at this point.

I take a deep breath and turn the door knob and it's open my body goes on full alert because there is no way Santana would leave her door open like this. I open the door wide and all the lights are still on. Maybe Santana hasn't went to bed yet, yeah that's got to be it.

"Santana!" I yell out but get no response.

I run to the living room, the kitchen, then upstairs checking every room, closet, nook and cranny yet still no Santana. Realization hits me as I jog back down the stairs and Santana is no where to be found. I see Rock walk in the door out of breath I forgot that he was even behind me.

"Where is she Rock? I demand.

"Here." He holds a cell phone out for me to take.

"I don't want a phone I want Santana!" I yell enraged.

"It's your mother." Rock tells me.

I let out a growl and snatch the phone from Rock.

"Where is she?" I scream into the phone.

"That's no way to speak to your mother."

I freeze when I hear the feminine voice.

"Tell me where she is." I demand.

"Oh you're little friend is fine don't worry, she is safe and sound as long as you cooperate."

"What do you me to do?" I ask impatiently.

"You come here in exchange for her." I hear her say.

"Fine. I'll do it but listen up bitch if you hurt her I will kill you!" I yell then throw the phone into the wall shattering it to pieces.

They took Santana and I let it happen. My chest starts to get tight and my throat feels like it's closing up. My vision starts to blur and I feel my body dropping to the ground but Rock catches me by the shoulder a.

I can hear him instruct me to take deep calming breaths and something about me having a panic attack. I do as he tells me to and eventually my breathing returns to normal.

"Brittany this is not the time to fall apart okay now let's go get your girl." Rock says then helps me to my feet.

"You're right let's go get my girl."

I send up a silent praying hoping that Santana is okay. I said that I would never go back to that place but they leave me no choice. I will get Santana back even if I have to kill my own mother to do so.

**Don't hate meeeee! lol this chapter was super angsty sorry. A lot of you guessed right about Santana being taken. Up next we are going Pits and Brittany will be reeking havoc. Also Brittany's encounter with her terrible mother. Thank you for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Definitely heartbroken when I heard the news. #RIP Cory may your should finally be at rest and prayers goes out to Lea and the rest of his loved ones.**

**I'm baaaack and I suck so bad! :( I struggled with this chapter because of so much that happened. Lightning struck my modem! Thunderstorms in Florida are cray and I was without internet for a week plus. So I **** literally wrote most of it on my phone here and there so my thumb muscles are super strong now**. Also my work schedule has been cray I had to work like 10 and 11 hours some days and I'm on the shittiest shift at work. Despite all of that I worked really hard to try to get this chapter finished. So I appreciate all the reviews/follows/favs and all the people who read this story. I love you lots so thanks for hanging in there with me and my hiatus and bad editing cause I'm a lazy ass lol. I will get someone to Beta it next time but it's my first fic so the others will be better I promise. :)

**LoveSongNR: I'm so glad you like this supernatural fic and btw your english is great. :)**

**jkat78: Thanks for the reviews and yeah the angst was necessary but Brittana is def endgame.**

**Guest: Brittany is ready to kick some ass but she might hit a road block or two before she gets to Santana.**

**Guest: Momma will make an appearance and I can tell you that Brittany have will a lot in common with her**.

**castlewalls7: hahahaha idk what be going on in that mind of yours but it's hilarious. Santana won't be singing kung fu fighting but she might kick a little ass herself in this chapter.**

**Brooke Ferguson: Thanks for the review this chapter made me even more nervous than the one with the angst.**

**mocblue: Your wish is my command badass Britt, and a sneak peak at mom. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Amil10: Here is more hopefully the next chapter won't be such a long update.**

**naynay1963: Britt will kick some ass and San will get in on some of the action as well.**

**Glee0143: Thanks for the review hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Glee4ever123: Yes Brittany will take out anyone who gets in here way of rescuing Santana.**

**jrzygurl89: Here you go the next chapter. :)**

**Special shout out to Chuckleshan thanks for the much needed encouragement and support on today :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please excuse the errors editing without a computer is the worst thing ever.**

**It may get a little graphic and there will be some violence. So if you don't like that kind of thing don't read it. Other than that enjoy!**

**Part 1**

"Brittany where are we going?"

"Shhh just follow me we are almost there."

Brittany grabs my hand and practically drags me down the stairs. I'm tripping over my own two feet and she is acting like we are trying to escape a fire or something. I notice how dark the room is becoming and the only light left is coming from the slight crack in the door. I'm starting to get kind of creeped out because it literally looks like we are descending into a dark abyss.

"Will slow down I can't see anything, and why is it so dark in here?

"San you're asking way too many questions just trust me okay." Britt replies.

I try to break free but damn she has a good grip on my arm and I can't get free. She is acting so strange, I wonder what has gotten into this girl. When we get to the bottom of the steps I stumble hard and if it wasn't for her holding me up I would be eating a face full of floor right now.

"Fuck! Brittany I almost bust my ass just now! What is so important that you had to drag me down here."

I hear her giggle and it pisses me off because she obviously thinks this is a game.

"Is this some kind of a joke? If so I would like to be let in on it." She just ignores me and drags me into the middle of the room.

"Just wait here San and I will be right back." Brittany tells me then turns and makes her way back towards the steps.

"Wait what do you mean wait here? Brittany you better not leave me down here!" I yell at her as she quickly walks past me and back up the stairs.

She gets halfway up the stairs and looks down at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry San but this needs to be done."

"Brittany you're acting super strange right now and it's scaring me."

"I'm not trying to scare you Santana, I'm just doing what's best for you." Brittany shrugs her shoulders and continue walking up the stairs.

I try to chase behind her but she is too fast and by time I get half way up the steps she slams the door shut taking the partial light with her. This has to be joke because Brittany would never leave me. I blindly continue to stumble up the stairs in a panic and when I finally reach the door it's locked.

I jiggle the door handle and push on the door as hard as I can and it still won't budge. I angrily start beating on the door and yelling like a mad woman.

"Open the god damn door Brittany! I don't find this funny one bit! I will never forgive you for this!" I scream as I continually pound on the door.

My arms are starting to burn and my fists are starting to ache due to the intensity that I am hitting the door. Finally realization hits me that she actually left me alone in the dark. I slide to the ground and rest my head against the door accepting my fate.

"Brittany!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

"Brittany!"

I jolt awake and the first thing that hits me is the repugnant smell of something decaying and I can't control the bile as it makes its way up my throat. I lean over and empty all of the contents out of my stomach then pinch my nose to keep from smelling the stench. My head is pounding and I can hear my blood rushing in my ears as I lean against the wall taking huge gulps of air through my mouth.

I refuse to breathe through my nose and I feel myself gag at the thought of that smell. It's pointless to try to survey my surroundings because it's so dark in here. To be honest I'm not even sure if this is another part of my nightmare or if I'm actually awake. Maybe if I pinch myself and feel pain I'll know I'm awake.

"Shit!" Yeah that hurt but what if I can feel pain in my dreams?

I think I'm awake though... oh my god what if I'm blind? That could be it and that's why I can't see anything. Like an answer to my prayer a small sliver of light shines through what appears to be the bottom of a door. Yes! I'm not blind but I have no idea where I am or how I even got here. I remember Quinn leaving and I thought she forgot something but came back, so I went down stairs to check it out.

Then I thought Brittany it was and... I let out a loud gasp as realize that it wasn't Brittany or Quinn in my house. I've been taken hostage! Those people Brittany warned me about must have found me. Oh my god where am I? What's the place Brittany mentioned a few times? Come on Santana think... oh I know, The Pits! It definitely smells worst than what she described and to think she had to spend most of her life living like this. My heart literally aches thinking about Brittany and the hell she must have gone through.

I haven't seen the outside yet and I just know that this place is the devil's mansion. The smell aside it has to be a million degrees right now I'm sweating by the gallons. I'm so grateful that Britt finally got out of this place and I can see why she never wanted to come back. Wait a minute does that mean that she won't even comeback for me? A part of me believes that she knows I'm here and is killing every evil thing that stands in her way, but there is also a little part of me that thinks she is long gone by now.

I know she thought leaving me was the best thing to do and it probably was but the selfish part of me is angry that she left me. Can you blame though look what happened, I just wish she would have stayed. I hug my knees tightly to my chest and bury my face in my lap.

"Why did you leave me?" I whisper sadly into the darkness as tears fall from my eyes.

* * *

**BRITTANY POV**

"Why did I leave her?" I whisper sadly while looking out the window.

Rock and I have been on this long and treacherous journey for what seems like forever. In reality it has been a whole day since Santana has been taken and we still haven't reached the Pits yet. We started out on foot but I quickly realized that there is an invention called a car that we could use. So Rock and I jacked this bad ass Range Rover and which I totally felt bad about but I need it to go get my lady... well Santana.

I figured the whole driving thing would be a human task I could easily conquer but I was definitely wrong. I almost ran us off the road and I kept making the jeep do these jerky movements by accelerating then breaking immediately afterwards. I was definitely embarrassed by this, but Santana made driving look so easy. Lucky for the both of us Rock was a way better driver than I am.

Maybe it's best that he is driving anyways because I probably would have floored the gas pedal the whole way to the Pits. That wouldn't be good because it seems that there are laws and a thing called a speed limit. Which is stupid because this is an emergency so why limit my speed? Rock tried to explain it to me but I still think it's a bunch of bullshit.

So here I am sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window and feeling sorry for myself and worried sick for Santana. Every second that goes by I'm becoming that much more of a nervous wreck. My thoughts have all been flooded of her and I'm barely keeping it together. If I don't receive at least one sign of hope I'm going to lose it.

"You're thinking way too much Blue and I can practically hear everything that's how loud your thoughts are. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you did what was necessary to keep her safe-

"Yeah but I didn't keep her safe they took her and it's all my fault." I say cutting off Rock.

"The most important thing is your going to get your girl so no worries." Rock says casually.

"You damn right I am and besides if I didn't I would never be able to live with myself plus Quinn will definitely hunt me down and skin me alive." I say.

"Oh yeah that Quinn girl was super scary earlier." Rock says cringing at the encounter earlier.

**Flashback**

"She what? Brittany how could you let this happen?!"

"Quinn I-

"No B I don't want to hear any excuses get your ass up now and go get my best friend!" Quinn yells angrily.

"Wait a minute this isn't all Blue's fault." Rock interjects.

Quinn gives him an evil glare and he must admit it kind of frightened him a bit.

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck who fault it is? All I know is my best friend better get back here in alive, in one piece, and unharmed. If she doesn't there will be hell to pay! Am I making myself clear?"

Brittany and Rock fly to their feet and nod their heads furiously in agreement. Angry Quinn was quite a scary site and even though they knew Quinn couldn't hurt the both them they still didn't want to stay and find out her wrath.

"I will get her back Quinn even if I have to die trying." Brittany says with conviction.

"I know you will B but try to safe as well." Quinn says then sighs. She knew Brittany would get Santana back even if it mean sacrificing her self to do so. Quinn hugs Brittany tightly and says a silent prayer for her friends.

Brittany just nods then steps out of Quinn's embrace and heads towards the door with Rock following closely behind her. They both take a deep breath before opening the door and heading out on this long and treacherous journey.

**End Flashback**

"Quinn has every right to be mad because I totally screwed up. Santana will never forgive me but the least I can do is go and rescue her. She doesn't deserve any of this and I have already messed up her life enough. So as soon as I accomplish this I'm out of her life for good, before I ruin it any more than I already have." I say sadly.

"You didn't screw up her life."

I give Rock a pointed look.

"Look she is very lucky lady to have you come crashing into her life and to have someone like you care this much about her." Rocks says.

"That's very sweet of you to say but I can't help but think how unlucky she is to be put in this situation." I respond.

"I've learned a long time ago that things happen for a reason. This is just one of those times where fate has stepped in and I believe that things will work for the best." Rock says with the shrug of his shoulder.

"How can you be so sure? How can you just believe in fate like that?" I ask sceptically.

"I don't believe in fate but I do believe in you. I believe that your so determined and so damn stubborn that you will make fate work in your favor. You've been through so much hell in your life and you finally found a good thing in Santana. This is just an obstacle and since good things don't normally happen to us we need to fight like hell for it." Rock explains.

"I noticed you said we need to fight." I tease him giving him a small smile.

"Yeah I'm going to help you get the love of your life back. I must admit at first I thought you two together was disgusting."

I let out a gasp and give him a shocked look.

"No it's not like that. I don't care that you are two girls I thought it was disgusting that you had went all soft but I was wrong about that. It takes a lot of strength to not be selfish and put your own fears and needs aside for someone you love." Rock simply replies.

My face break out into a huge grin.

"Awww Rock you keep on talking like this you're going to make think that you care about me." I tease him.

I can tell that I just embarrassed him. I see his face turn kind of red and he rubs his neck awkwardly.

"I um do... care about you Brittany you're like the sister I never had." Rock admits.

"You called me Brittany and you say you care about me. Aw look at you showing your feelings." I tease him even more and nudge his shoulder.

"Oh shut up! I knew I shouldn't have told you that and now you're making me regret it." Rock groans.

"Okay I'll stop."

After a moment has passed I decide to ask him something I have always wondered about.

"So hey what's your real name or is it just Rock?" I ask.

"Uh no Rock is not my real name it's actually Brandon." Rock admits.

"Brandon... I like it." I say

"Well I'm glad someone does cause that name is terrible. Rock is so badass and Brandon is just... wrong." He says with a smirk.

"If you say so." I respond

As soon as I say this I see Rock turn off the road down a narrow path.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We are almost to the Pits but we are going to enter through the side entrance so we have to come up through Molasses forest and we must go by foot." Rock says.

"Why can't we go through the front? I plan on killing everything that has touched or looked at Santana anyways and that's including my bitch of a mother." I say with conviction.

"Well for one that's just suicide to try to barge straight through the front door and second the Pits is technically sitting on a cove so the side door it is. Unless you have a boat and some climbing equipment with you? If not I think our chances will be better going through the side door." Rock explains.

"Yeah I get that but wait how did we get here so fast? I don't remember falling asleep at any point." I ask curiously because even though it has been a full day it usually takes at least two days to get there or so I'm told.

"Oh that's because I drugged you." Rock says casually with the shrug of his shoulders.

"What the fuck Brandon?!" I slap his shoulder super hard.

"Hey! Stop the violence Brittany." Rock responds.

"You bastard! When did you drug me? How did you drug me?" I ask angrily.

"When we stopped at the gas station and you went in and got that nasty hot dog which by the way I wouldn't have eaten and you also got that big guzzler drink. I may have put something in it when you weren't looking." Rock says guiltily.

I let out a loud gasp because I knew it tasted a little weird but I thought it was just me.

"I knew it tasted strange, you asshole!" I yell hitting him again.

"Look I'm sorry Blue but you were so pitiful and it looks like you were on the verge of completely losing it. I just wanted to give you something that would calm you down and make sure you got some sleep. You need to be focused and well rested for this mission we are about to embark on." Rock explains.

"Fine. It's already been done but if you ever drug me again I will cut your balls off. Got it?"

I see Rock cringe at my threat.

"Yeah, yeah it won't happen again." Rock says.

"Good." I say just to get the last word in.

As we pull up to the edge of the forest I notice how dark and creepy it looks. Rock brings the car to a halt and looks over at me.

"Are you ready Blue?" I hear him ask.

"No... but I'm going anyway." I say.

We begin to get out of the car and Rock goes to the back seat to get some weapons he brought. He tries to hand me a sword but I don't accept.

"You know I don't use weapons." I remind him.

"Yeah I know but to get through this forest you're going to need something trust me."

For some reason I went against what I normally do and took the sword. As we begin to make I way towards the forest everything in my body screams that danger lies ahead. I push down that fear and together Rock and I enter the forest.

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

After what seems like forever I have finally managed to stop crying. I think the fact that I no longer can breathe out my nose and the slight headache that I have tells me it's time to dry my tears.

"What have you gotten yourself into Santana. Out of all the trouble you have gotten into over the years this definitely takes the cake. Next time I accidentally almost kill someone I'm not stopping to help them." I say aloud.

"Do you make it a habit of talking to yourself?" A small voice says.

My body immediately stiffens when I realize that someone else is in here. Oh my god I never even thought that I might not be alone. Oh my god what if a rapist or serial killer is in here with me.

"Who's there?"

After I get no response I strain my eyes to see but can't make out anything. A few moments later I hear shuffling as if something was coming closer.

"Who ever you are don't come any closer or I will be forced to take action."

Oh great Santana way to sound super badass I think while mentally slap myself.

The shuffling continues and it's getting closer and closer. I back up until my back hits the wall and think this is it whatever is coming close to me is going to kill me. I close my eyes and wait for my fate and within seconds I could feel cold air hitting my face as if someone was blowing or breathing on me.

Okay Santana no time to be a pussy whoever this is you can kick their ass or at least go out trying. After my little pep talk I slowly open my eyes and let out a gasp when I see tiny blue ones staring back at me.

"Boo!"

I think I shock myself and those tiny blues eyes when I burst into tears and cry even harder than before. It's just that this moment reminds me of Brittany's horrible attempt at scaring me the night of the accident. I remember how she startled me and I punched her in the face. God I missed that face... I missed her.

"Hey please don't cry I didn't mean to break you, It was just a stupid joke."

I hear the tiny voice say to me.

"Y-you didn't b-break me, you just reminded m-me of someone all." I say through my tears.

"Who is it?"

Geeze this kid is nosy but I need someone that's not biased to talk to too.

"Her name is Brittany." I reply.

"We had an assassin here named Brittany too but everybody called her Blue. She was so awesome but I haven't seen her in a while I hope she is okay." Bails tell.

So much for an unbiased conversation. Brittany apparently has everyone wrapped around her fingers but I don't blame them the girl is just that amazing. Also like Bails I hope she is ok and hopefully she is looking for me. My thoughts get interrupted by a small hand being thrust in my face.

"My name is Bailey but everyone calls me Bails whats your name?"

"My name is Santana." I say shaking his tiny frail hand.

"Are you a human because you smell human? That would be so cool cause I never met an actual human before. See I'm only ten and I'm not allowed out into the human world yet. I have to wait until I'm at least sixteen to go on missions but at least I'm not a girl I would have to wait until I'm eighteen. I hate the stupid rules that they have here, I'm not allowed to do anything." Bailey rambles out.

"Uh yeah I am human." I reply kind of amused by this kid's rambling.

"What's it like?" He asks.

"What's what like?" I ask confused.

"You know, what's it like to be weak and useless?"

"Excuse me I am not weak and useless." I argue.

"Well you're human so yeah you kind of are." He shoots back.

"What's it like to have a girl's name?" I retort back.

"Hey I don't have a girl's name! I'm a man thank you!"

"If you say so Bailey." I pronounce his name in a cute girly voice.

Even though its quite dark I swear I can see his little pout. This kid reminds me so much of Brittany its insane.

"You're kind of a meanie." Bailey says.

"Nuh uh." I say teasingly.

"Yeah huh." he replies.

I like this little kid I wonder if he can answer a few questions for me.

"So Bails can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He responds.

Okay smartass I think as I roll my eyes in the dark.

"I saw that." He says.

"How did you see that?" I ask.

"I have night vision duh. All of us Sambiens do it allows us to see in the dark."

So that means Brittany must have it to no wonder her eyes were glowing the night of the accident.

"Bails do you know how long I have been here?"

"No I don't know I got thrown in here this morning for being disobe- not listening and you were already in here but I thought you were dead like the others."

"Wait dead like the others? What do you mean by that?" I ask as fear rises in my body.

"Yeah this is where they normally dump the ones who didn't make it and they throw us down here with them as punishment." Bails explains.

"Oh my god there are dead people down here?" I ask in a panic.

"Well normally there are but I guess they must have cleaned up the place for you."

"If this is cleaning up here the place I hate to see it when it's dirty but I'm so glad I'm not down here with anything dead." I say the let out a sigh of relief.

"Nope just me and you." Bails replies.

"Hey Bails do you know how to get out of this place?"

Maybe this kid could help me sneak pass the guards and find a way to escape.

"Why are you trying to escape?" Bails ask me.

This kid is too smart for his own good.

"Yeah I can't stay in this place they will kill me." I tell him.

"I can help you on one condition."

"Sure what's that?"

At this point I'm willing to negotiate just about anything to get out of this hell hole.

"Take me with you." Bails says.

Now I definitely didn't expect that. I can't promise to take this kid with me, first of all that would be kidnapping and second he probably have parents somewhere who care about him.

"I know what you're thinking but please take me with you. You won't even have to worry about taking care of me or anything." Bails pleads.

"Look kid I-

Before I could finish my sentence the lights came on in the room. For the first time I am able to see Bails clearly and I suck in my breath as I take in his appearance. He looks underweight for a kid his age, he has dirt smudges all over him, his golden curls looked matted and dingy, his clothes are worn, and I can see slight bruises on his face an arms. I definitely can tell that this kid is being abused. Despite all of that there is a sense of familiarity about him he looks like a mix of Dennis the Menace and... Brittany.

"Please you have to help me. The guard is coming soon and with your help we both can take him." Bails says urgently.

I know I shouldn't make this promise but I can't just leave him here and he can help us both us escape.

"Okay Bails you've got yourself a deal. So what's the plan?"

"Okay the guard that's coming is a bit slow so I'm going to bait him and when he turns his attention on me you're going to kick him in his berries so that he will bend over, then I will simply snap his neck and we will be out for at least thirty minutes. This will give us enough time to sneak to the secret staircase that leads to the side door. Once we get there we are going to make a run for Molasses forest and we will figure out the rest there as we go. Okay so are you ready to set this plan in motion?"

I take in everything Bails just said and its clear that this kid has thought of escaping before.

"I'm ready and are you sure this plan will work?" I ask him.

"I'm almost positive unless you have a better plan?" Bails ask.

"Your plan it is." I agree.

"Okay I hear the guard coming now so pretend like you are asleep." He instructs me.

I hear heavy foot steps getting closer and closer to the door. My hearts starts to beat extra hard from anticipation and the adrenaline. The heavy foot steps stop just right outside the door and when the door slow creaks open I knew it was time to set our plan in motion.

* * *

**Part 2**

_(Rock and Brittany are currently walking through Molasses forest. It's really dark and gives off this eerie feeling. The trees are all dead but yet they seem like they are alive thanks to the wind that is blowing their fragile limbs. The forest floor is covered in a blanket of fog and they can barely make out their feet even with their night vision on. There are creepy sounds that are echoing all around them and they are definitely not the only ones in the forest.)_

**BRITTANY POV**

"I never knew this forest was this creepy."

"Yeah I'm not going to lie I'm kind of scared."

"I always use to see it from the sparring arena but I didn't dare attempt to come out here."

_(Sounds of tree branches breaking and some something shuffling against the ground._)

"Did you just hear that?"

"The only thing I hear is your heart about to beat out your chest so calm down."

_(another loud thud)_

"No seriously I'm not joking I think I heard something."

"You're just being paranoid."

This time we both hear a loud noise as if someone is coming closer. We can hear the heavy thuds and the sounds of sticks breaking from being stepped on.

"Ah! Get off me!"

I click on the flashlight that Rock brought and shine it in his face.

"Will you get off me? You're a grown ass man yet here I am carrying you like a scared baby in my arms." I say scolding him.

"Sorry it's just the adrenaline that's all." Rock says then climbs out of my arms and dust himself off trying to salvage the rest of his pride.

"I can't believe you just did that I'm never going to let you live that down." I tease him.

"Oh come on give me a break. Don't act like you weren't about to shit your pants." Rock retorts.

"I was freaked but I didn't turn into a wuss like you."

"Leave me alone okay." Rock says sternly.

"Weave me awone." I mock him in a baby voice.

"Oh come on what are you two?" Rock can't believe Blue's antics.

"Maybe I am." I say and stick my tongue out at him.

As soon as I do this the flashlight blinks on and off a few times then dies.

"Shit. Did you make sure there were new batteries in here?" I ask.

"No but it's no biggie we will just use our night vision from here on out." Rock replies.

"Rock next time we go on a mission I'm going to make sure I pack the supplies."

"Blue if you think you can do a better job then please be my guess."

_(Several foot steps are heard throughout the forest and seem to be getting closer.)_

Rock grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him.

"Stay close to me. It looks like the Queen B has sent out our fellow assassins to take care of us." Rock tells me.

"It's nothing we can't handle." I reply confidently.

The foot steps seem like they have doubled in numbers and are approaching us fast. We stand back to back so we can have two view points and it will help us when they have to take them on.

_(The foot steps are getting faster and faster then suddenly they come to a sudden halt.__The forest is completely dark and silent except for two pairs of blue eyes and thundering heartbeats coming from both Rock and Brittany.)_

All of a sudden the forest lights up by different shades of eyes. Rock and I can see that standing in front of us are five assassins, ready to go on the attack.

"Oh hey guys it's nice to see you again." I say trying to break the tension.

"What are you doing Blue?" Rock hisses at me.

"Just follow my lead okay." I tell him through gritted teeth.

"So this is a nice little reunion huh." I continue but get no response.

"Oh come on I know you guys missed me. I was the favorite you know."

I smirk when I hear several of them make growl. Yeah that's it get pissed that's what I want you to do.

"I see that there only five of you and that's definitely not fair. You're going to need at least five for more you to make this a fair fight." I egg them on.

"Are you trying to piss them off? If so I think it's working." Rock whispers angrily.

"The best offense is defense, I want them to be so pissed that they go on the attack. So they will be vulnerable and leave themselves open for us to take them down one by one... together." I reassure him.

"That's genius." Rock replies.

"Yeah I know. How do you think I beat your ass last time?" I say with a smirk.

"Okay guys and girls listen up this is how it's going to go down. Me and my boy Rock here are going to kill you all and this is your last chance to walk away before that happens." I announce.

After no one budges I figure I'd hit them where it hurts.

"So no takers I see. That's cool and since I have beat every last one of you before it shouldn't be hard to beat you again especially since I have Rock with me." I tell them.

That's the trigger that does it as five pairs of eyes all rush towards us.

"What now they are coming at us full speed!" Rock says in a panic.

"RUN!" I yell and strike off running.

Rock is stunned at first but quickly follows suit.

"This was your brilliant plan? To stir them up then haul ass, are you fucking kidding me?!" Rock yells in disbelief.

"No we are going to split up and take them out one by one. You go left and I will go right then we will circle back." I explain.

Rock nods his agreement then takes off left as I go right and sure enough the assassin split up in search for the two of us.

As I'm running I hear several foot steps gaining on me and I know that I need to ditch these losers. I quickly toss my sword aside and survey the area for a place to hide and a brilliant idea pops into my head. I run full speed then use all my strength to leap up and catch hold of a branch. I swing myself back and forth a few times just to gain enough momentum then on the last swing I flip myself up in the air and land gracefully on my feet on the same branch. I realize that I could have just climbed up the tree but come on how bad ass was I just now. Once I steady myself I carefully shuffle along the tree branch until my shoulder comes in contact with the tree trunk.

I shuffle my body close as possible and hug the tree trunk tightly as possible trying to blend in with the darkness. As soon as I get positioned I hear three of the assassins whiz right past the tree I'm on. The assassin that is trailing behind stops when he notices the sword that I dropped and bends down to picks it up. He then stands back up with his back facing me and surveys the sword. He falls right into my trap and its exactly what I wanted him to do. I bend my knees and take a giant leap off the tree branch estimating the distance perfectly. The assassin has no idea what hits him when my arms wrap around his neck and my legs are around his waist.

The momentum from the impact of my jump makes us stumble forward and suddenly we are falling to the ground. I definitely didn't think about this part but that's okay because I snap his neck before we even hit the ground. We take a hard tumble to the ground and I simply just roll off his lifeless body. One of other assassin finally notice what has happened and charges straight at me. I scramble over to the the sword in time enough to grasp it. I stand to my feet, lift the sword and takes a hard swing. I close my eyes as the sound of the assassins body hitting the ground rings in my ear. I toss the sword to the ground and wipe off my hands and I am reminded why I don't like to use weapons.

I turn to and see the third assassin staring at me with wide eyes and I give her a hard glare and she takes off running in the opposite direction. I take off myself to go find Rock and I wonder how he is doing with the others.

When I walk up on the scene I almost want to laugh because Rock looks like a punching bag in the gym. One is holding him and the other is throwing the punches and just as I'm about to help him out I see Rock go into total kick ass mode. He manages to kick the assassin in front of him square in the chest and he goes flying back then he digs his nails into the other assassin's forearm that is around his neck. He grips it tightly then pulls his neck free from the hold and flips the assassin over his shoulder onto the ground. While still holding onto his arm Rock places his foot down hard on the assassin's head then yanks his arm back harshly.

Rock let's go of the arm that he is holding, and looks over to the last assassin then back at me.

"I can take this last asshole you go ahead to the Pits and I will be right behind you." Rock tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah now go and get your girl."

Rock didn't have to tell me twice I run full speed towards the Pits.

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

The door slowly creeks open and a large man enters and heads straight towards me.

"Hey fatso!"

The guard turns around walks over to Bails and hit him so hard it sends his tiny body flying into the wall.

I become so enrage I run and arm bar him in the guard crotch and he immediately doubles over in pain. I see Bails tiny body moving like lightning speed knocking the guard out cold. I look away as his huge body drops to the ground. This is our opportunity to make a run for it so I grab Bails by the hand and we slowly creep out the door and down the corridor. We are about to make it to the end of the halfway when I feel Bails tug me into a tiny closet that's in the hallway.

I'm about to ask him why we are in a closet but he put his hands to his lips quieting me. As soon as he does this I hear voices and it sounds like they are walking past us. As soon as the voices disappear I see Bails crack the door slightly and peak to see if the coast is clear. When the coast is clear he signals for me to follow him down the halfway.

This time we are moving at a faster pace down the corridor like there is someone that is chasing us. We finally make it the staircase and I look down and see that it is a winding one. It's going to be difficult to manuever down this staircase especially with little light. Bails must sense my hesitation because he holds his hand out for me to take. I grasp his hand in my own and we make our way down the stairs carefully but as quick as we can.

My heart is beating so fast from the fear of being caught. I really want us to make it out of here safely and I send up a silent prayer.

"We're almost to the bottom of the stairs." Bails announces.

I look and see the last of the spiral staircase and at the end of the staircase is a hallway leading to a big wooden door. Bails is the first to make it off the steps and he proceeds cautiously with me trailing behind him. He stops and looks both ways then continue walking at a brisk pace. Once we make it to the door he turns the nobs and see that it's locked.

"It's no biggie, stand back."

I do as he tells me to do and take a few steps back and watch as he kicks the door knob with so much force he breaks it. There is a hole where the door knob use to be and I see him bend his little head out and take a peek.

"It looks like the coast is clear so when I open the door we are going to make a run for it." He tells me.

I just give him a nod and mentally prep myself for this journey. I watch as Bails yank open the door and the cool breeze of the night hits us. Finally some fresh air to kill this sickening smell. Bails grabs my hand and we start to run out the door but as soon as my feet touched solid ground I feel my head being yanked back violently.

"Where do you think you're going bitch?" An angry voice snarls at me.

I feel myself fly back into a huge body and two arms grip me in a crushing hold. I can hardly breathe that's how tight the grip is. I see Bails run back towards me but I stop him because one of us has to make it out of here.

"No! Keep running Bails you have to get out of here." I say while struggling to free myself.

"I can't just leave you here." He says sadly.

"I need you to go and find Brittany she will rescue me." After I see him hesitate I yell with even more force.

"Go. Now!"

He gives me an unsure look then takes off and head towards the forest. I feel arms tighten around me squeezing me even harder so I lean my head down and bite my capture as hard as I can. I obviously didn't think he would drop me which was a mistake on my part. I fall hard to the concrete floor with a grunt and I look down and see that I have busted up my elbow.

"Stupid bitch! You bit me!"

"Yeah asshole you should learn how to treat a lady!"

He gives me a vicious snarl then grips me roughly by my hair and drags me down the hallway. The whole time I am clawing at his arms trying to get him to loosen the grip on my head but he just grips it even harder. I eventually stop fighting and he continues to drag me like I was a rag doll. When we round a corner my body slams into the edge of it and turns me on my side, but he just yank my hair for me to straighten myself, and continues down the hallway.

After what seems like forever we stop at this big brass door. He knocks on it three times before hearing someone say enter. He opens the door and literally throws me into the dark room after a few moments of silence lights began to flicker on all over the room. The lights are blinding at first and I squint my eyes waiting for them to adjust. When my eyes finally get use to the light I am shocked to see who is standing over me.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I'm running through the forest as fast as my legs can carry me. Some of the limbs from the trees are stinging against my skin as I go by them leaving welts. It's a good thing that I heal easily, if I this would be an ugly sight. I feel my lungs began to burn at the intensity that they are being used but I don't care, I would rather run out of breath than to stop. I continue running with stealth and grace jumping over some of the falling branches. I can feel some of the nocturnal animals eyeing me curiously as if I am some fool running wild through their home. Well I sort of am and I won't let anything detour me from my path.

"Oof."

Something comes plowing into me and it send me flying a few feet back and I land hard on my ass. I jump up in rage cause whoever just plowed into me was going to die. I spy the figure and I angrily make my way over to it and as I get closer I see what appears to be a kid slump over at the bottom of a tree. He must have made impact with the tree and here I am complaining about a bump on the.

"Hey kid you okay?" I call out to him.

I see the kid start to stir and come back around, he must have taken the brunt end of the collision.

"Yeah I'm fine... Whoa you're "The Blue" he says in awe.

"Ummm yeah I guess I am?" I respond a bit confused.

"You're a legend!" He tells me with excitement.

"I'm definitely not a legend." I argue.

"You totally are especially amongst the youngsters. We all want to be just like the legendary Blue who slays anything that gets in her way, if you cross her wrong you have to pay." He quotes in a booming voice like they would do in a trailer for an epic movie.

"What's your name kid?" I say with a chuckle.

He stands up in a hurry and brushes himself off, fixes his hair, then sticks his hand out with a beaming smile.

"The name is Bailey but everyone calls me Bails for short." He responds proudly.

"Well Bails you can call me Brittany and I'm definitely not a legend so don't refer to me as such. There will be no glamorizing or honoring killing in my presence no matter what the circumstances are. Got it?" I say sternly.

Bails nods his head frantically in agreement.

"Okay good now Bails do you think you can show me where the Pits is?"

"Oh yea I almost forgot! Santana wanted me to come and find you." He says as if it's nothing.

"Wait you have seen Santana? How is she? Is she okay? Did they hurt her? How did she look to you? Is she- "

"Brittany! She is okay for now but if we don't hurry she won't be!" Bails yells at me snapping me out of my panic.

He doesn't have to tell me twice I grab his hand and we are off running to get Santana.

* * *

"Well, well, well aren't you a pretty one."

I let out a gasp as I take in the woman before me. She is without a doubt Brittany's mother they have the same piercing blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and the same tall and slender body type. They could practically be twins if wasn't for the age difference and the fact that her mom is a she devil.

"Since you obviously know who I am and I definitely know who you are we can skip the pleasant introductions. Now tell me where my daughter is." The she says to me in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I don't know where Brittany is and even if I did I definitely wouldn't tell you." I snap back.

"My darling Blue did good choosing you... well the best you could do for a human. You're a feisty one I like it but also very stupid, now tell me where she is and I might think about not killing you."

Brittany's mother gives me the same menacingly look that I have seen Brittany use a few time so by now I'm immune to it. I just turn my head and fold my arms against my chest refusing to acknowledge her.

She bends down and roughly grabs my face, turns it back facing her and sneers down at me. I see fire in those eyes and they have turned a darker shade of blue due to the rage.

"You worthless little bitch. You will look at me when I am talking and you will answer me when I speak to you!" She yells in my face.

That sounded just like something my mother would say to me... well besides the worthless little bitch part. It's obvious that this nut job has serious control issues too bad for her I never been one you could just control.

"Fuck. You." I grit out.

This made her snap because she picked me up by my throat and my body just dangled as if I weighed nothing. I clutched at her arms as my oxygen supply was becoming limited and tears sprang to my eyes. This sick bitch was getting major enjoyment out of me struggling. Then all of a sudden she dropped me and I really had no time to brace myself do I fell awkwardly on my hand. Sharp pain shot through me and my hand is pounding as I cradle it to myself. I didn't have time to check and see if it was broken before she grips my hair and drags me to the middle of the room.

"You think you're so special to Brittany don't you? Well you're wrong sweetie, for some reason my daughter has taken interest in you but I see pass all of that. You're nothing but a useless whore and you have nothing to offer my baby girl but a moment of pleasure. So don't get your hopes up sweetheart because my daughter is a runner and the first chance she gets she is going to leave you and never come back... oh wait she already did."

I'm not going to lie that last comment about Brittany leaving me hurt and I can't stop the fresh tears that spring to my eyes. I refuse to let them drop but it's proving to be a hard task.

"Looks like I struck a nerve but don't take it personally sweetheart I feel your pain. It's just in her DNA her father was a runner as well." Brittany's mom says casually.

"It's true Brittany did leave me but it's not for the reason she left you. You're an evil old hag who is miserable and wants everyone to suffer with you. You're not mad because people leave you, you're mad that they have the choice to leave while with yourself."

This comment earns me a back hand slap so hard that I am sent sliding right into a dresser. The contents of that dresser comes flying down all around me. I wipe the blood off with my lips then I see her charging straight at me so I grab the closest thing I can and strike her in the face with it. It happens to be a small lamp but it's good enough to do damage because she stumbles back and clutches her face. I waste no time and sprint towards the door as fast as I can.

I almost make it to the door I feel my self being yanked backwards by my hair and thrown against the wall. I hit the wall so hard that it knocks the wind straight out of me and leave me gasping for air for the second time. She grips me by the collar of my shirt and my eyes widen when I see her pull out a knife and put it against my throat.

"You know Santana I actually don't hate you but you let your heart weaken you but I can fix that for you, I'll just cut it out." The bitch tells me but at this point I don't even care.

Brittany took my heart with her when she left at least I know it will live on once I'm gone. I have nothing to lose because I lost the one person that was my everything.

"Go ahead and do it!" I turn my head to give her more access.

"Kill me! I scream and I think it may have shocked her.

"How sad of a person you are. You'd rather make your own daughter miserable with you instead freeing her and letting her live life. Brittany finally has someone who will love her for who she really is and not this stupid Blue shit. If you take that away from her she will never forgive you for that. You're not killing me because I won't tell you were your precious baby girl is at. You're envious because she loves me and that something that she will NEVER have for you."

I see true sadness in Brittany's mother eyes and I immediately regret saying it. This woman was lonely and behind all the evil and rage she just needs someone to love her unconditionally and be by her side even at her worse. I truly did feel sorry for her but then again she brought a lot of this on herself.

The knife is removed from my neck and the grip on my shirt loosens but before I even have the time to take my next breath I see the door flying off the hinges. Standing in the doorway is a very pissed off looking Brittany. I've seen her mad before but this was a whole new level. Looks like Blue was in town and I would have the biggest smile on my face but my lip hurt. Her eyes go a shade darker when she witness the scene before her.

"If it's me that you want, it's me that's what you're going to get." Brittany announces as she storms forward.

**I'm working on the next chapter so I hope to have it to you soon. Next chapter ****will be the big reveal. Brittany and her mom will have a not so nice mother and daughter chat. Brittany will learn what happened to her father, and she might have a lot more in common with Rock than she thinks. Also she will be kicking ass and taking names for her girl Santana. I will try to have the next chapter up sooner. Thank you for reading**!


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm such a butthole please don't hate me, I know I'm a terrible person. I had writer's block soooooo bad towards the end of this chapter. No excuses though, but I will say trying to work and go to school is such a freaking hassle. Any who this chapter is my baby and it will be the big reveal so a lot of it will be coming from Britt's POV and her interaction with her mom. It has some action but mostly just dialogue and some tough conversations so I hope you enjoy it. Also! This story doesn't have many chapters left to it but I'm thinking about doing a spin-off to this one so let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I hope some of your questions will be answered in this chapter!**

**Guest: Your wish is granted sorry about the wait love.**

**Chuckleshan and LeighKelly one of you will win the bet lol**

**Please take all mistakes with love I edited this chapter and I'm half sleep :)**

**I don't want to own Glee**

**BRITTANY POV**

"So Britts what's it like being so badass?"

I give Bails a pointed look as he clings on to my neck. I'm currently giving him a piggy back ride because the poor thing looked so exhausted I thought he might fall over at any minute. We are about ten minutes away from the Pitts according to his calculations.

"I don't consider myself to be badass so I wouldn't know." I reply.

"You totally are I use to sneak and watch your sparring matches. You kicked major ass and never lost a fight!" Bails shouts.

"Whoa calm down there buddy and I didn't lose because I fought smart and I didn't go out there looking to destroy my opponent. I just wanted to win and get the hell out of that arena. I don't pride myself in hurting or killing things, as matter of fact I absolutely hate it."

"Well if you hate it, I hate it too." Bails exclaims and gives me the biggest smile.

This kid is seriously too cute for his own good.

"That's a good thing but I want you to despise killing because it's wrong not because I don't like it too." I tell him.

He just lays his head on the back of my shoulder and gives me a barely audible "okay".

I continue to walk through the forest with Bails on my back and I'm trying to control my laughter at the grown man snores coming from his tiny body. We continue on this way for a few minutes when suddenly Bails wakes up in alert and hops off my back going into a fighting stance.

"Easy there tiger." I hear a familiar deep voice coming from my right.

"It's okay Bails it's just Rock, he's a friend of mine." I say trying to calm the little one down.

I see the tension leave Bails body and he straightens up as Rock approaches us.

"I see you finally finished getting your ass kicked and decided to join us now." I say teasingly.

"Whatever not all of us can be a killing machine." he jokes back.

"Hey! We deprive killing and we don't like it!" Bails tells Rock proudly then gives me a mega-watt smile and thumbs up. I give him the thumbs up back and Rock just mouths the word "deprive" to me in confusion. I realize Bails accidentally mixed the words up so I just shake my head then mouth "despise", and Rock lets out a silent oh in recognition.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Bails ask looking between the both of us.

"Nothing, now come on cutie we have some where to be." I ruffle his dirty blonde hair then crouch down for him to hop on my back. His face turns red as a blush spreads across his face but he hops on and all three of us continue on our journey.

The whole time we have been walking Bails and I are laughing and telling stories animatedly. I glance out the corner of my eye to find Rock studying us with a curious expression. I don't say anything about it and continue being playful with Bails.

"Bails who is your mother?" Rock suddenly blurts out.

I stop dead in my tracks and Bails and I turn our heads to look at Rock.

"I don't think I have one. Why?" Bails ask after an awkward silence.

I'm also curious as to why Rock would ask such a thing.

"Oh um it's nothing just trying to get to know you better" Rock replies nervously.

If that isn't the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard. I know that Rock knows something but I don't want to press the issue in front of Bails. The whole not knowing your parents can be a very sensitive topic, trust me I know.

"It's cool Bails I don't have one either." I say and continue walking ignoring the look the Rock gives me.

After what seems like the longest amount of uncomfortable silence ever, Bails head springs up faster than a Jack in the box.

"There it is!" Bails points out full of excitement.

In front of us is an old stone building running the expanse of the land. It looks more like a deserted prison than a castle or anything of that sort. It's amazing that the building is still standing because there are cracks everywhere, and it seems as if vines and plants have made their home in the gray stone walls.

"You know the whole time I was living here I never noticed what a shit hole this place is. I definitely knew it was bad but no one should be living in these kinds of conditions." I say out loud and Bails and Rock nod their heads in agreement.

A whole new wave of guilt washes over me knowing that Santana had to stay a day at this place. She is my main priority right now and no matter what the cost is I will make sure she makes it out of here safe and sound.

"Okay team BX3(B times three) listen up." Rock rolls his eyes at my team name but he knows its badass.

"We are on a very important mission to save Santana and we shall let nothing or no one get in our way. We may run into a few obstacles but we must always remember the task at hand. Also I just want to say how much I really appreciate you guys for having my back. It's good to know that I don't have to go through this whole thing on my own." I say to sincerely.

"All right hype man time to do your job." I say then pat Bails on the shoulders.

He cracks his knuckles, rolls his neck as if he was exercising, then he starts jogging in place and punching the air. He obviously is going little over board so I just give him a little nudge on the shoulders telling him to get on with it.

"Oh sorry I may have gotten a bit carried away." He says a bit embarrassed.

"What is our assassin's motto?" Bails yells at the top of his longs.

"Never leave a mission until the job is complete!" All three of us say loudly.

As we make our way to the side door we knew we were in for a fight.

* * *

"Ugh who thought it would be a bright idea to make spiral stairs this high?" Rock whined.

"Oh stop complaining I swear your name should have been Brandy." I tell him and Bails snickers at this as well.

"Fu- … Screw you!" Rock yells back clearly annoyed by my teasing.

I'm so thankful when we finally make it to the top of the stairs just so that I won't have to hear his whining anymore. I'm the first to open the door and enter into the hallway with Bails tailing right behind me and Rock bringing up the rear.

As we make our way down the corridor we over hear several voices doing a poor job of whispering. So we follow the voices to a nearby room and I put my ear to the door to listen more closely.

"The boss is in there with the human now."

"Yeah I heard some strange noises going on in there but I don't think she has killed her yet."

"What's so important about the stupid human anyways?"

"She supposedly have ties to Blue in the human world."

"Yeah I think Blue was using the human her as a sex slave or something."

"Damn I always knew Blue was a freak but not like that."

"Have you seen the human though? She is one magnificent looking creature that I'd like to shove my di-

I pound on the door as hard as I can just to keep those filthy words from coming out this asshole's mouth. I make eye contact with Rock then motion my head towards Bails. He immediately catches on and leads Bails away from the door because it was about to get ugly.

"Who the hell is at the door?"

"Go answer it."

"No you go answer it."

"Fine I'll do it then, you lazy piece of shit."

I'm amused by their argument because whoever comes to answer this door will wish he wouldn'thave.

The door swings opens and reveals a huge guy double my size and at least five inches taller than me. It didn't faze me though because I give him no time to react before I throw a punch with so much force, that it sends him flying into one of the other guys sitting at a table.

"Oh I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just wondering if anyone could tell me where the witch's lair is at."

I think I might have stunned them because for a full minute they just sit there with there in shock.

"Okay so that's a no then?" I ask after no one has made an attempt to move.

I was really trying to work on my anger but it seems as if Blue is getting the best of me today. So I take matters into my own hands and roughly grab the assassin to my left by his collar and hoist him in the air. I notice that this is the same assassin that was in the woods earlier but ran off like a little coward. His friend at the table seems stunned while another one is on the floor struggling to get the huge unconscious body off of him.

"I'm really pissed off right now but I'm also feeling kind of gracious today. So if you tell me where I can find your boss I won't kill you."

"I-I-I d-don't k-know" I roll my eyes as I listen to him nervously stutter out the worst lie I've ever heard.

"Listen if you want to keep your already non-existent dick that you were bragging about early then you better tell me." I say menacingly and it works because he suddenly remembers that I need to follow the hall all the way to the end, then make a left and the big brass door is the Queens room.

"Good boy." I say then drop him roughly to the floor just for the hell of it.

I walk out of the room and close the door behind me because it was the polite thing to do. Rock and Bails are just leaning against the wall have a conversation unaware of what just went on. I explain to them what the assassin told me and we all take off down the hallway. I wish some badass music was playing right about now so we could do the slow don't mess with us strut.

We almost make it to the end of the hallway when suddenly Bails throws out his arms halting Rock and I from moving any further. As soon as he does I hear some voices that sound like they are getting closer to us. I swear this kid has the best instincts and set of ears that I have ever seen.

"It's two of them approaching us at 9 o'clock." He whispers.

I really don't have time for a fight, I seriously need to get to Santana and something in the pit of my stomach tells me that she needs me right now. Rock must have read my mind because he leans over and tells me that he and Bails will distract the group while I sneak off to find Santana. As planned Bails jumps out in the pathway of the two assassins and Rock follows suit.

Thankful for the distraction I manage to slip by them and avoid the brawl that was about to go down. I kept moving at a steady pace and for some reason it seems like my legs have a mind of their own. I'm full of nervous energy and I'm trying hard to contain myself and not break out into a full sprint. As I'm getting closer I can feel Santana and I know that sounds strange but I can just sense her presence and I know that I'm almost there.

"Go ahead and do it!" My ears perk up at the sound of Santana's voice.

The intensity in her voice sends chills through my body because it's the same voice that she used on me the night that I left.

"Kill me!" I hear Santana scream again and my heart drops. All the guilt, hurt, and fear turned into pure rage because whoever Santana was talking to was about to catch my wrath.

I don't know what takes over me but before I know it I am standing in front off a huge brass door and i'm kicking it so hard that it flies off the hinges.

"If it's me that you want, it's me that's what you're going to get."

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

I have never been so glad to see someone before as I am to see Brittany right now. I knew in my heart that she wouldn't abandon me and I don't know why I even entertained such a thought . I take in her appearance and she looks even better than I last saw her. My eyes rake all over body and take in her posture then I noticed the dark shade of her eyes. They were full of fire and rage and I know this isn't Brittany standing before me.

"Well look at that Santana guess who decided to join us. If it isn't my lovely daughter who I am glad to see have come to her senses and returned." Brittany's mother announces.

"I wouldn't get too happy lady I'm only here for one thing and that's to get Santana and get the hell out this place." Brittany snaps and I'm not going to lie hearing her say that she is here for me made me extremely happy.

"What makes you think I'm just going to let you waltz up in here and call all the shots?" Her mother asks angrily.

"Look I don't know who you are and if it wasn't for the fact that you kind of have my face I would deny that we even come from the same gene pool. I don't have time for this I already told you what I came for and I will kill anyone who stands in my way." Brittany says with conviction.

"You know daughter, you have such a big mouth for someone who is so vulnerable."

For a moment I'm confused as to what she is talking about but then I feel the blade press harder into her neck. I feel a tiny line of blood slowly drips down my and I realize that she is going to use me to try to get to Brittany. Brittany's whole posture changes and I think for the first time since she entered the room she notices my appearance. I see her eyes rake over my face from my busted lip, to the slight bruising on my face and I know it's hard for her to miss they way that I am cradling my arm awkwardly. I watch as the different expressions spread across her face and she is purposely avoiding looking me in my eyes. That doesn't deter me any as I silently will her blue eyes to connect with my own. Finally after several attempts her eyes meet mine and they are full regret, guilt and apologies. With the look that she is giving me I can tell that she is trying to convey how sorry she is for all the things that has happened to me and all the guilt that she feels. At the same time I'm trying to reassure her and let her know that it's okay, that I'm okay.

"Would you two like be alone?" Brittany's mother says breaking us out of our trance.

"You did this to her didn't you?" Brittany accuses angrily.

"I'm going to kill you!"

I watch as Brittany charge towards us and I could feel the trembling in Brittany's mothers hand.

"Now Brittany be smart you're in no position to be flying off the handle. All it takes is one flick of my wrist and your human head will roll on the floor."

"Don't you dare threaten her! It's me that you want and I'm here so let her go."

"So are willing to make a trade? Are you willing to exchange yourself for the human?"

No! I internally scream and silently plead that she doesn't give herself up for me.

I watch as Brittany hang her head and let out a defeated "yes."

"Smart choice darling."

Brittany's mom snaps her fingers three times and out of nowhere these scary looking dudes appear.

"Take the human to the cell and leave my daughter to me, we are going to have a nice little chat." Brittany's mom says then shoves me forward towards one of the men.

I watch as two men approach Brittany with what appears to be chains.

"Hold your hands out Blue and make this easy on your self."

One of the men order and Brittany complies and holds both her arms out in front of her so that they can put the chains on. I watch as he approach her cautiously and clamps one of the cuffs connected to the chain tightly on her right wrist. He goes to put the other one the left wrist but Brittany does something that surprises us all.

I watch as she tugs on the chain so hard it forces the guy to drop it and in one swift motion she wraps it around his neck. It seem like it happened in a blink of an eye because that's how fast and smooth she did it. The guy doesn't stand a chance as tightens they chain around his neck so hard his eyes bulge out of his sockets. His body falls to the ground with a heavy thud and it doesn't take long before the other assassins spring into action. One runs at her and she takes the chain and winds it up in the air a few times then let's it fly hitting the assassin directly in the face. He stumbles back into two other other assassins successfully knocking them to the ground. Another one tries the same approach but this time she throws the chain and wraps it around his leg and pulls causing the assassin to trip wraps the chain tightly around her hand like its a brass knuckle then yanks the assassin to her. I turn my head so I don't have to watch the blow that she delivers but from the sound of it I can tell that its deadly.

I look up to see a few more assassins rushing in the room and it seems like they keep coming. It doesn't matter though because she is doing a good job of kicking all of their asses. Bodies are dropping left and right and I am completely mortified as Brittany practically slay each one of them. I know that she is highly skilled and well trained but I had no idea that she was this deadly. Quite frankly it scares to have to witness all of this because it seems so natural to her just like it's her second nature. I finally understand what she means when she says that she isn't as innocent as I made her out to be. This person before before me isn't Brittany, she's a monster.

"She can't help it it's in her blood."

I turn to find Brittany's mom watching as Brittany kill off her assassins.

"Her emotions is what make her so powerful. She's driven by them and even when she tries to cut them off the human in her just won't die."

"You did this to her! You made her like this!" I accuse.

"I did what I had to for her to survive and one day she will thank me for it. In the mean time let's stop your little girlfriend from killing off my assassins shall we." As soon as she says this she stalks towards her daughter.

Brittany was sitting on one of the assassin's back with his head pulled back and his chin cradled in the palm of her hands. I watch as she snaps his neck and it echos throughout the room.

"Very impressive daughter but it's time for yo to take a nap." Brittany's mother announces and before Brittany can react she strikes her in the head, knocking her out cold.

"Brittany no!" I scream while being carried away and the last image I have is her body motionless on the floor.

* * *

**BRITTANY POV**

Ugh my head is pounding and my eyelids feel like they weigh a ton right now. My wrist are burning and when I go to lift my arms I realize that my mother indeed has me chained up like I'm some wild beast. It's probably a good thing though because I still feel a little rage burning inside me. I try to replay all of the events that led me up until this point and all I can remember is seeing Santana. I try to concentrate and hope that my brain can piece together some information and... oh no! I went all Kill Bill on the assassins and Santana saw it! I hate that she had to see me like that and I also remember her calling my name. I could see the fear all over her face and now she know that I really am a monster. I tried so hard to control it but I just saw the state that she was in and I lost it. I told her that this was in my nature and its a part of who I am but that look she gave me was devastating and I hate myself for it. I just hope she knows that I would never hurt her. Yeah sure when she challenged my authority those many time I want to shake her or super glue her mouth shut but I only did those things in my head. I swear on my life that I would never hurt her.

My thoughts when I hear a loud screeching noise coming closer. I look up and see my mother sliding a chair along the floor and stops when she gets directly in front of me.

"Hello daughter I see that you are finally awake."

I just stare at her like she is crazy. She just knocked my lights out and now she wants to make pleasantries.

"You don't have anything to say?" she asks me.

Hmmm how do I say you're an evil bitch that I want to kill and never have to see again. After several excruciating minutes of making her wait I finally decided to humor her.

"So you're my mother huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well lucky me." I made sure to let her hear the spite in my voice.

"Hey I did the best by you."

"Yeah you have obviously never met Claire Huxtable or Carol Brady, hell even Benny Lopez made a better mother than you!" I argue.

"Wait who?"

I realize I went off on a pop culture rant about tv moms who aren't even real. I mentally scold myself and get back to the topic at hand.

"They are irrelevant right now, you owe me answers so start talking."

"Listen Blue this goes way beyond you and I, it involves an entire race."

"Don't call me that and don't dismiss me like I'm some child who isn't old enough to understand. Tell me the truth... I need it."

I honestly did because here I am 22 years old just finding out I have a mother, and that mother is responsible for turning me into a heartless monster, beating up my girlfriend, and chaining me up against my will. My whole world and pretty much everything in it has been a lie and quite frankly I don't know who I am.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" My mother asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Everything."

I watch as she stands up, runs her hands through her hair, lets out a heavy sigh and begin to pace the floor. It's kind of creepy because I do the same thing when I'm stressed or upset.

"Well I guess I will start from the beginning. We are a Sambiens. Our species is a genetically advanced human race that originates from the planet Sambius. It's technically not a planet since its three-fourths the size of the ex-planet Pluto. You see Sambius had similar characteristics to Earth and that's how it actually earned its nick named (mini earth). No one really knows how my grandparents and the ones before their time came to be on the planet. My father once told me that our kind was banished there by god because we were way powerful to bow down to him. Which I later found out that ninety percent of what my father said was complete bullshit so there are other theories such as evolution, a bad experiment gone wrong, etc...

The planet was doomed since the beginning of its time and over the years it became heavily polluted and over populated. Things were at their worst when the government was under the dictatorship of the iron ruler Rudolph Frankfort. Who actually just so happen to be my great-grandfather . He practically ran everything to the ground and by the time my grandfather was an adult and his father Rudolph II passed the whole planet was at war. It was the rich versus the poor and no in between. If you weren't apart of the royal family or close friends you were shunned. Eventually the poor outgrew the rich and they revolted against the government. My grandfather tried to bring peace and order to the planet but it was too out of control by that time. So he gathered up his family and all of those willing to flee and migrated to Earth. Eventually everyone that was left on the planet either killed each other or died from disease and famine.

My father Julian Frankfort was part of the first generation to actually be born on Earth. He was the obvious successor over our people and just like the first Rudolph he was a terrible man. He believed that our abilities made us superior to humans and many other creatures. Even though he was a bad man I idolized him especially when I was growing up. I was daddy's little girl and I always wanted to make him proud. So I developed the same mind-set and attitude and became just like him. I've killed my fair share and I still despise humans but your father was the one exception."

I half listened to my mother explain the history of our race but when she mentioned my father she gained my full attention.

"How was he different?" I ask.

"I loved him." She says simply.

Once my mother realized what she said her eyes went wide and she slapped her hand over mouth. The gesture made her seem so childlike and innocent.

"What do you mean you loved him I thought you couldn't experience those kind of emotions?"

"I didn't say anything, I've got to go." My mother says harshly and quickly rushes to the door.

'Wait!" I call out to her and she immediately halts.

"I've basically been alone my whole life up until recently and before then the only person I had was my dad. My memory of him is still as vivid as ever even though I only remember bits and . I held on to those memories after I was taken so that I could always have a piece of him with me. So you owe me kind of explanation about what happened to him."

"You wouldn't understand." My mother says dismissively.

"Make me understand."

My mother lets out a heavy sigh and walks the chair in the corner and Plops down

She bit her lip nervously and her eye brows are scrunched so I figured she was in deep concentration. After what seems like an eternity she lifter her head and began to speak.

"I was eighteen and it was my first mission, my first time to a new place, and my first encounter with a human. I was chasing down a leech who threatened to reveal our identity and give away classified secrets as well. It was such an important mission that I really shouldn't have been on but my father was the leader of our race and I managed to talk him into letting me do it. I just wanted a chance to prove myself to show him that I was a great warrior. I met your father that night in a strange way...

**Flashback**

_"I can't believe stupid humans dress like this."_

_It's the early 90s so I'm dressed in this floral print dress with a half cropped jean jacket and my black brim hat with the matching circle shades to go with. Top it all off I have on some black ankle boots and I think I look ridiculous but the lady at the store told me this look was in now._

_I take out the piece of paper from my jacket and read the name and address to make sure I was at the right building._

_"Hey miss are you lost?" I hear a deep voice say._

_"No." I say dismissively not even looking up from my paper._

_"Are you sure because I live in this building and pretty much know everyone."_

_"Look I said I don't..." I stop mid-sentence when I look up and is met with the most gorgeous blue eyes._

_Before I can react he snatches the paper out of my hands and my heart races in fear as he reads it._

_"Oh you're looking for Mr. Allen I can show you where he is, come on."_

_He doesn't hand me the paper back but grabs my hand leads me into the building. I don't even know this guy, yet I'm trusting him to lead me into some strange building. I hope he doesn't turn out to be a creep because for some reason the thought of killing him makes me sad. I brush off these thoughts and allow him to lead me up a flight of stairs._

_"I'm sorry, I'm being really rude my name is Grant Pierce. May I have yours?"_

_"Umm Natasha." I lied._

_"You don't look like a Natasha to me but okay."_

_"What do Natasha's look like?" I ask slightly offended._

_"Not you." he says without much explanation._

_I roll my eyes choosing not to respond._

_"So... Mr. Allen never told me he had such a beautiful granddaughter."_

_"What?" I ask in confusion._

_"I said you are beautiful."_

_Okay I see what going on here because my father has warned me about humans and their ways. They are to never be trusted even though they might be weak and useless some of them can be quite clever._

_"Look Greg or whatever the hell your name is I don't have time to deal with your idiotic human ways. Just tell me where the place is and fuck off!"_

_This must have shocked him because he stopped abruptly and gave me a hard glare._

_"It's Grant and there is no need to be a... you know what here you can find it on your own." He says angrily and shoves the paper in my hand and walks off._

_I'm actually quite stunned that this peasant would dare speak to me this way. I'm a little taken back by his behavior because if he knew who he was dealing with he would be kneeling at my feet. I don't need him but then again I am in this foreign place and have no idea where I need to go._

_"Hey Grant!" I call to him._

_He stops mid stride, lets out a heavy sigh then looks at me over his shoulder not even turning around._

_"What?" He asks clearly annoyed._

_"Ummm.. so I'm just a little aggravated and I didn't mean to come off so harsh. So yeah I'm that thing when you do something really stupid but and you want to excuse it." I say trying my best to sound sincere as possible._

_He lets out a chuckle and I'm definitely a little offended because I truly did mean it._

_"I believe the word you are looking for is sorry. So I guess that is your way of trying to apologize to me."_

_"Yeah I'm apologizing that's what it's called!" I say excitedly as I realize I actually got a human thing right._

_Grant just looks at me like I have a third eye._

_"Okay... you're weird but I accept your apology."_

_"Good." I say then hold out my hand for him to take and continue leading me to the right floor._

_Usually I would find such contact with a human to be the most disgusting thing in the world but for some reason I like holding Grant's hand. Maybe he has some Sambien ancestors or some other species besides human in him._

_We finally reach the fifth floor and he leads me to the last door on the right but before we make quite make it there I notice the door is slightly ajar.__ The warning bells immediately goes off in my head because Mr. Allen is definitely not alone in his apartment. I definitely need to get Grant out of here before he finds himself in a world full of danger._

_"I appreciate all your help but can take it from here Grant." I say politely hoping that he will get the hint and leave. Apparently this guy couldn't take a hint because he just stood there smiling at me like a lost puppy._

_"I haven't seen Mr. Allen in a while so I think it's the perfect time to visit." Grant says with a mega-watt smile._

_Okay this guy may be handsome and charming but he couldn't catch a hint if it hit him in the face and its was starting to piss me off. _

_"Listen Grant you're a sweet guy-_

_I was cut off by the sound of glass being broken from inside of the apartment. I make the motion to go inside the apartment but Grants grabs my arm and stops me._

_"I'll go in and check out the commotion, you just stay here and continue to look pretty."_

_I roll my eyes at Grant because I could kick his ass with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back hopping on one leg. I let him lead the way and waited a few seconds after he went inside to follow behind him._

_"Oh my god!"_

_I hear Grant shout and I sprint to where he is and when I approach him I see that he is leaning outside the window heading to the fire escape. I rush to his side and peer out the window as well and look down to see Mr. Allen splattered all over the ground below. I let out a loud grunt of frustration because I didn't even have the chance to question the guy. It looks like somebody came in here and finished the job for me._

_I think Grant must have mistaken my grunt of frustration as one of sadness because he swoops me up in a hug and I definitely wasn't expecting it. I'm caught off guard by all these emotions that I'm experiencing right now and it's a bit overwhelming. Oh my god he smells so good too and I don't even try to hide the fact that I am sniffing him. When he starts stroking my hair soothingly my body just instantly melts into his. So I obviously know that I'm suppose to be grieving right now for the dead guy but all I can think about is how good it feels to be in his arms._

_He keeps whispering his condolences and how I'm going to make it through this, and how the police are on their way. Wait a minute... the police!_

_Fear rises through my body at the mention of the police because I definitely can't be a witness to this, and I can't be here when they arrive. I step back out of Grant's embrace and he looks at me with concerned eyes._

_"I have to go." Is all I say before rushing towards the door._

_"Wait! You can't leave!" I hear him call after me._

_I'm too busy hauling ass out of there to even stop._

_"Natasha wait please!" I hear him shout._

_Ugh I'm glad I didn't tell him my real name because this crazy man is yelling it loud enough for the whole world to hear._

_"Grant lower your voice." I hiss._

_"Where are you going?" He asks me._

_"I'm getting out of here." I reply._

_"So you're just going to leave your grandfather lying cold in the streets. What kind of a monster are you?" He accuses._

_"The worst kind and that's not my grandfather." _

_As soon as I let that information slip he stands stunned._

_"Who are you?" he ask me with a slight tremble in his voice._

_"Nobody, and also I was never here. Go it?"_

_"No I don't have it and you have something to do with Mr. Allen's murder."He states._

_"How is that possible when I was with you genius?"_

_"Well you know who did and I'm no letting you leave here until the police arrives." He says stepping closer to me._

_"I would like to see you try." I feel like he is trying to threaten me and I don't like it one bit._

_He reaches out and grabs my arm but as a reflex I easily toss him over my shoulder and he lands roughly._

_"Listen Grant I hate to hurt you but you're really trying my patience here and I don't have to time for that. I will walk out this building and you will let me unless you want to end up like you friend Mr. Allen out there." I say menacingly._

_After no response from Grant I step away from him and begin to make my way to towards the stairs. I can hear the sirens in the distance approaching and I know that they are getting closer. Time is running out for me and I have to make a hasty exit before the police arrive. I race down the stairs hoping that I have enough time to get out of there unnoticed. The front door is in my view and soon as I approach it I notice a swarm of cop cars pulling up to the front of the building. I internally start to panic because I can't be seen at all. I can't even act like an innocent bystander who just so happen to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. They will want witness statements and I can't have my real name documented anywhere. Besides Grant will probably rat me out and get me into a whole world of trouble with my father._

_I'm so screwed right now and have no idea what to do. I look around for an escape route and maybe there is a back door in this place but then I realize that door leads to the alley where Mr. Allen is currently all over. Maybe I can find somewhere to hide in here, there has to be a closet or something in this place. Time is running out and it's only a matter of minutes before the cops come storming in._

_"You can hide in my apartment until they are gone."_

_I hear Grant call from behind me._

_"Ha! Yeah right so you can hand me over to them, no way buddy."_

_"I won't turn you in I promise."_

_"Why should I trust you?"_

_"Do you have a choice?"_

_Yeah he definitely has me there. Something inside of me believes that I can trust Grant so I follow my instincts_ _and make my way inside of his apartment._

**End Flashback**

"He was true to his word and didn't rat me out to the cops. I stayed in his apartment the entire night until the coast was clear and they eventually caught the guy that shoved Mr. Allen. It turns out he had a lot of enemies and there was a high priced hit out for him. After the whole incident Grant and I became close and developed a friendship that blossomed into more. He always knew that I was hiding something and I promised him that one day that I would explain everything to him when the time was right. At first it was simply fascination for your father and he was like a breath of fresh air in my life. The world I come from is harsh, cold, violent, and hateful but he was the total opposite. He showed me kindness and he accepted everything about me even the bad."

My mind immediately flashed to Santana because she is the same way.

"It's my fault that your father was killed." She confesses and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask stunned.

"After the first time I met your father I was hooked and I would visit him every time I went out on a mission. It was completely selfish of me though because at the time I had already been promised to another man two years prior to meeting your father. Joseph Benedict came from a wealthy family and my father thought it would be a good idea for the two families to merge. I didn't love Joseph he was a tyrant just like my father and I was only an eighteen year old forced to marry a man ten years my senior. Shortly after we wed I conceived Rock..."

Conceived? Did she just say conceived? Wait that would mean...

"Rock is my brother!" I yell in shock.

"Yes he is your brother and one of only good thing that came out my marriage. "

"Wait so Grant isn't my father? I ask confused.

"No Grant is your father." My mother states simply.

I let out a gasp when I realize that momma bear was slutting around.

"So in other words you cheated on your husband with my father."

"I know it sounds bad but what Grant and I had wasn't some cheap affair. I was madly in love with your father, in fact he is the only man that I have ever loved. I know it was very inappropriate for me to carry on the way I did when I had a husband and child at home but I don't regret for a second time that Grant and I spent together. It gave me you, one of my greatest accomplishments and I only regret that it had to end so tragically."

"You still haven't told me what happened." I point out impatiently.

"You."

Okay now I'm offended how did I cause this when she was the one who was sleeping around.

"I found out I was pregnant with you and from the moment you were in my stomach I knew you were different. I could sense the differences in you and knew you were Grant's and not Joseph's child."

"How could you tell?" I ask.

"The first time I heard your heartbeat I just knew. It sounded exactly the same as you fathers sounded when I use to lay my head on his chest. It was honestly the most exciting yet scariest time in my life. On one hand I was so happy to share a piece of Grant but at the same time I knew that breeding outside of our race was forbidden and punishable by death. So I panicked and I stayed away from your father for nine months and made my husband think that he was becoming a father for the second time."

"How did he find out I wasn't his?"

"I think he always knew that you weren't his but he was waiting to confirm it once you were born. When you were born you weren't like all the other babies you were too weak, you needed more attention, you got sick often, and you didn't heal fast enough. The people of the planet begin to talk and I blamed it on some rare super virus you had but it was enough convince my people."

"They believed you?" I ask.

"Yeah they believed me but they weren't who I needed to convince. Joseph was enraged and demanded to know the truth and so I told him everything. Once he found out he became very violent even to the point where he threatened to kill you. So I knew I had to do the best thing for your safety. I left you with your father and a note attached to you that basically said that everything that we had shared was a mistake. I explained that I was a married woman and I couldn't raise his bastard child. It was harsh but I had to do it that so he wouldn't come looking for me. So for five whole years you were away from me and not a day that went by that I didn't think of you and Grant. I thought that my leaving would keep you two safe but I was wrong."

I definitely understood that because I thought leaving Santana would keep her safe but it didn't. That's the thing about running no matter how far or how long you run eventually it all catches back up with you.

"So what happened when I was five?"

"Well when I gave you away Joseph was pleased until the gossip among the people start to spread. There were all kinds of rumors of what happened to you but we told everybody in the kingdom that the rare virus had finally killed you, and we buried you in a private spot. Joseph was a man of control and image and he was furious that he was being made a mockery of. He couldn't do anything to me because he was terrified of my father but unbeknownst to me he had your father tracked down by one of the assassins. When they found him of course you were with him so they brought both of you here to the Pits.

"Joseph killed your father right in front of me and made me watch as he took last breath. He was going to kill you next but I begged and pleaded for your life. Finally I had to threaten to tell my father that he was about to kill his only granddaughter and he knew I was serious. Even though he killed the love of my life I'm happy he spared your life and I will be forever grateful for that."

"So how did he take having to know that I was your love child?"

"He hated it. He punished you every chance he got and constantly despised your human ways. You always had your father's heart and spirit and he was determined to break you of that. He would use torturous tactics on you until you would comply."

I can't believe what I am hearing right now. The whole reason I went through so much hell was because of Joseph and my mother just let it happen. The fact that my mother the woman who is suppose to protect and love me let that man treat me so horribly angered me beyond anything I have ever felt. A rage like never before took over my body and before I know it I lung at her. I feel nothing but pure satisfaction coursing through my body when my hands wraps around her neck and choke her with everything I had.

That satisfaction is short lived when I feel myself being lifted off of her and slung into the nearest wall. It knocks the wind out of me but I keep I don't let that deter me as I charge forward toward her again. The look of fear on my mother's face charges my adrenaline so much that when the first volt hits me I think it's just an effect from the rage. I soon know the difference when I feel the second shock which is ten times more powerful than the first. It stops me dead in my tracks as my body begins to convulse and it feels like a fire is running throughout my body.

"That's enough!" I hear my mother yell.

I fall to the ground roughly and go into fetal position trying to will my body to stop convulsing. Bulk the guard comes and stands directly over me with a smirk on his face. I glance up at him and that's when I notice the taser gun that he is holding in his right hand. It's okay Bulk because there is a death sentence with your name written all over it bold letters.

"You want me to finish her off boss?" I hear the guard ask.

"No throw her back in the cell with the human."

I guess this is her attempt to spare my life but this bitch has another thing coming.

"You're pathetic you know that." I call out to her.

"Excuse me?" she asks me.

"You heard me, you're pathetic. This whole time I was thinking about how weak I was because of the things you and your husband branded into me. I thought I was weak for having feelings so I cut them off, I became a cold blooded killer just like you trained me to be."

"but-"

"Don't interrupt me, you coward! You act tough and try to be the Queen bee but I see past all of that. On the inside you're the one who is weak and you know that you are. I can forgive you for many things, turning me into a monster, letting that man treat me like shit, and even neglecting me but I will never forgive you for hurting Santana. That's something you don't get a pass for so stop looking to gain my love because that's something you will never have."

Bulk tugs on my chains harshly and drags me behind him.

"Oh and by the way you may want to tell Bails that your his mother because the poor kid thinks he doesn't have one. You know what matter of fact don't tell him, he will be better off not knowing." I call out to her and watch as her face turns into to shock.

I put two and two together when we were all walking the Molasses Forest and she just confirmed it as well. Besides the fact that we all look alike I can just feel it in my heart that they are my brothers.

I don't think Bulk enjoyed my little discovery because he shoots me again with the taser.

"You mother fu-

I couldn't finish the words as my whole world becomes black.

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

I'm awaken out of my nap by the sound of the door bursting open and I look up to see the large guard carrying a lifeless Brittany. I let out a loud gasp as I take in her appearance and she is all bloody and battered. I stand up and as I get ready to approach the guard but he tosses Brittany to the ground and she lands roughly.

"You bastard!" I yell as I rush forward to Brittany.

He just laughs and leaves us two in the room alone.

"Brittany." I call softly and get no response.

My heart sinks because it reminds me of the night that we made and the image of her laying in the middle of the road flashes in my mind. Just like that night my heart aches at seeing her like this. I approach her cautiously and let out a sigh of relief when I notice her chest moving up and down showing signs of life. I kneel down beside her and reach my hand out and place it delicately on her bruised cheek. I watch as her face scrunches up but after a moment she relaxes against my touch.

"Brittany please wake up." I say on the verge of tears.

She must have sensed that I was about to go into full panic mode because her eyelids flew open and bright blue eyes looked at me full of concern.

I get a little too excited and give her a tight hug but when I hear her let out a pained groan I immediately scold myself.

"Oh my god Brittany I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine I'm just surprised that you're even happy to see me."

"Always." I reply seriously

We have an intense stare down and neither one of us says anything and its as if we are both too afraid to test the trouble water between us. I see her eyes rake over my face and I notice how her face frowns up when she notices the bruise on my cheek. I watch as she reaches her hand up and gently caresses my cheek. The contact causes my oxygen to get caught in my throat. I know it sounds super cheesy but it's true.

"Breathe."

At the sound of her voice I snap out of my trance and let out the breath that I have been holding.

We sit there in more silence as if both of us are afraid to speak. Finally Brittany is the brave one who breaks the silence.

"Are you afraid of me?" I hear her ask in a hesitant voice.

"No." I reply.

"Don't lie to me Santana."

"I will never be afraid of you Brittany but you did scare me. I just never seen you like that before."

"I hate that you had to see me that way but I won't apologize for it. I'm just as much human as I am Sambien and I'm not using it as an excuse this just a fact."

"I never asked you to apologize yet I somehow feel like you want to." I say simply.

We go back into an awkward silence neither of us know what to do. I'm too tired for an argument right now and honestly I'm just so happy to see here. I want to pinch myself because I almost believe that I am dreaming.

"I'm going to kill her you know, for what she did to you." Brittany states.

"Please don't."

"Why not? She hurt you and that's just unacceptable."

"If you do kill her that would make you just like her." I retort.

"How could you say that? I'm nothing like her!" Brittany says angrily.

"I didn't say that you were but if you kill her then yeah you two are one in the same." I say unapologetic.

Brittany gets super quiet and I can tell she is thinking about what I said.

"I'm sorry you know." She states so shyly that it makes her look like a little kid.

"I know and I forgive you."

"Good."

"So... how are you liking your stay so far?"

I can't help but burst into laughter at how ridiculous Brittany is being right now.

"At first it was terrible but now I have great company so it's not so bad."

She gives me a pained smile that looks more like a grimace and I can tell that she's in pain.

"Come here." I call her to her softly and pat my lap.

She slowly scoots over and lays her head in my lap and I begin to stroke her hair.

"When we get out of here-

"Let's not worry about that for right now my brain is too tired to process anything." I say successfully cutting her off.

After what seems like forever she lets out a big yawn and snuggle further in my lap.

"Whoa you keep that up and your will face plant into my lady bits."

"That's what I was trying to do."

"Hahaha you perv!"

"I'm kidding I'm too tired for any lady loving."

"Get some rest I'll watch over you." I say smiling down at her.

Brittany lifts her head and gives me an amused look.

"Just humor me." I tell her.

She seems to accept this and lays her head back on my lap and closes her eyes. I continue to stroke her hair and start humming a tune.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Will you sing me a song?" she asks quietly.

"Um… okay what song?"

"Anything Disney." She replies and it makes me chuckle a little.

We have totally forgotten where we are and in this moment and time there is nothing but the two of us in our own little world. I rack my brain trying to think of a good Disney song and I knew the perfect one. So I decided to change it up a bit and put some of my signature Santana style on it.

_"I was on top of the world living high_

_It was right in my pocket_

_I was living the life_

_Things were just the way they should be._

I changed the melody of it and slowed it down but I could tell Brittany still recognized it because she let out a tiny smile.

_When, from out of the sky, like a bomb_

_Comes some little blond like a rocket_

_Now all of a sudden_

_Some strange things are happening to me_

"San I'm pretty sure you are remixing the lyrics and even forgetting some part." Brittany interrupts me in a barely there sleep filled voice.

"I'm singing the parts that matter now shush and go to sleep."

_I had power, I was respected_

_But not anymore_

_And I've lost the love_

_The one whom I adored_

When I sing this particular line I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I quickly whip them praying that she didn't see them and to my relief when I look down she is fast asleep. I decided to continue to sing the last part of the song because

_You got someone you think you know well_

_It turns out a stranger_

_The minute you turn your back_

_You're in it all by yourself_

_They laugh at your jokes_

_You think you're doing quite well_

_But you're in danger, girl_

_You end up alone, forgotten, way up on the shelf_

_Strange things are happening to me._

_Strange things._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my remixed version on of the song STAHTM but the lyrics are so perfect for it. Also the fight seen with the chain was kind of inspired by Kill Bill The Bride vs. The Crazy 88 fight scene. So hey I know I've become one of those stories that take 5 years to update but the next chapter is more than halfway finished so it should be up by the end of the week no later than early next week. Thank you for hanging in there with me I love you all!**


End file.
